


A Story of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by Sophia96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Voldemort was defeated, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus!Victor, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Makkachin can talk to him, No Homophobia, Phichit and Yuuri are best friends, Powerful yuuri, Protective!Victor, Protectiveness, Smaller age difference, Victor is 13, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri, Wizard Victor Nikiforov, Wizards, Yuuri is 11, Yuuri is a magnet for bad luck, a lot of fluff, everyone is a wizard, liiiight angst, mentions of harry potter characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and his life turns upside down.





	1. Arrival of the letter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this AU for months, FOR MONTHS!! <3<3<3
> 
> Now I felt like I couldn't hold the story in any longer <3 I needed to let them attend Hogwarts! XD <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this story, it's completely fluff based, at least what it seems like now! <3
> 
> It takes place in our current time, so after Harry Potter and everything that happened XD <3 It's an alternative universe, so it makes sense! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like this story! <3 (Not that I should be writing new stories... Please someone stop me)

When Yuuri was eleven years old, something very peculiar happened.

It was a day like any other, except that there was an owl right outside his window. 

It stared at him expectantly, like it was expecting him to let it in.

“Mama!” he called. 

He did not like England. 

His family had been forced to move from Japan after the onsen his family owned went bankrupt. 

Yuuri did not like all the changes, he was still learning English, that was bad enough.

Now it turned out that the animals worked different as well?

He really wanted to go back home to Japan.

“What is it honey?” Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother asked worriedly as she rushed into his bedroom to find out what was wrong.

Yuuri pointed to the owl at his window and Hiroko lit up with happiness. 

“You should let him in,” Hiroko said with a smile. “He has a letter for you.” 

-

That was the thing that really kicked Yuuri over the edge. 

He? A wizard? He was going to live in a castle in Scotland? Without his family? 

A school for wizards?

Yuuri was pretty sure that it caused his first panic attack.

He really wasn’t ready.

“Yuuri, honey, calm down,” Hiroko pleaded gently. “You’ll make a lot of friends and you’ll learn to control your… abilities…” 

“I don’t want to be away from you,” Yuuri said brokenly. “I… I’m scared.”

Hiroko hugged him tightly. “You’re so strong, love,” she reassured him. “I know you can do it.” 

Yuuri wasn’t so sure, but apparently he didn’t have much of a choice.

Apparently magic could skip a generation. His grandmother had been a very powerful witch, and her genes had been transferred to him.

His family had been surprised but not overly so. They had known that something was different about him ever since he was a baby and things sometimes floated around him. 

Yuuri couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t tell him about that.

He had to find out like this?

-

The rest of the weeks before school was a blur. 

Yuuri was introduced to a distant relative that took him to a town of magic where he could get books and a wand. 

Getting a wand was probably the strangest of experiences. 

He was handed different ones, and almost all of them turned on him. 

Until one.

It was a medium long cherry wood wand with a phoenix core. 

As soon as he touched it, he felt his entire body respond to it. 

The owner of the store said that it was an ideal match.

His relative Minako claimed that it was a very special wand. Phoenix cores were the rarest of all and the cherry tree was very powerful and could sometimes act on its own accord. 

Everything was new to Yuuri, so he appreciated everything she told him about magic.

He was still terrified of taking the magical train to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Even the name of it sounded intimidating.

Then he was going to live there for almost a whole year. 

He could come home during Christmas, but he wasn’t sure if his family could afford that. Otherwise he would have to wait until summer next year. 

He would be twelve years old then.

He would have to spend his birthday away from his family. 

“Do you want to get a pet?” Minako asked cheerfully. “It might be good for you to have someone to rely on.” 

Minako spoke Japanese, something Yuuri was very grateful for. 

“Are they allowed?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Of course,” Minako assured. “I got Mika when I first started.” 

Mika was Minako’s ancient cat that followed her everywhere.

“Could I get a dog?” Yuuri asked in awe.

Minako smiled. “Of course,” she smiled as she opened a door to a store filled with animals.

Yuuri went straight towards the puppies and stared at them in amazement. They were all so cute. 

“See anyone you like?” Minako asked fondly.

“Can I have all of them?” Yuuri asked excitedly.

Minako snorted. “I think you can start with one and see if you want another one next year.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding as he reached down his hand in the box and a small brown puppy carefully made its way to him.

“It seems like Vicchan likes you,” the store owned suddenly spoke up.

Yuuri immediately pulled his hand away. 

“Don’t be scared,” the store owner said calmly. “I just like to make sure that these animals come to their right owner.” 

“He really like dogs,” Minako said fondly. “He had a lot of them when he lived in Japan, he was the one who took care of them, but his family had to sell them all when they moved here.” 

“That’s a shame,” the store owner said in sympathy. “Dog people should have dogs, and I can see that you really love them.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “I really do.” 

The store owner smiled as he picked up the puppy named Vicchan and handed him to Yuuri.

Vicchan sniffed Yuuri’s face curiously and Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile. 

“You have a very gentle heart,” the store owner said. “Dogs like that about you.” 

Yuuri looked into the kind eyes of the puppy and he couldn’t help but to feel his heart flutter. “Minako, can I keep him?” 

Minako nodded before turning to the pet owner. “How much?” 

“He can have him for free,” the pet owner said with a smile. “Giving a pet to a good owner is payment enough.” 

“Really?” Minako asked in surprise.

“The supplies will cost plenty, the dog can be considered as a gift by me.” 

Yuuri smiled brightly, and somehow his fear of school started to transform into excitement. 

He really couldn’t wait to introduce Vicchan to everyone there.

-

Yuuri hugged Vicchan closely as he got on the train. 

“Send a letter as soon as you can!” Minako called after him. “I’ll send you an owl!” 

Yuuri barely had a chance to answer before more people wanted to get on the train, forcing him inside it.

“Stay safe and don’t break the house rules!” Minako continued to yell after him. “Make us proud!” 

Yuuri felt his heart pound in his chest as he found a empty cart and sat down far in against the corner, grateful that he was early. 

“Can I sit here?” a very cheerful boy his own age suddenly asked as he peeked in his head in the cart.

Yuuri nodded and the boy went inside. 

“Wow, that’s such a cute puppy,” the boy exclaimed as he reached out his hand to greet him. “What’s his name?” 

“Vicchan,” Yuuri smiled. 

“Hi, Vicchan,” the boy greeted. “I’m Phichit by the way,” he said as he turned back to Yuuri.

“I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri introduced himself. 

“You have a very unique accent,” Phichit remarked. “Are you from Thailand?” 

“Japan,” Yuuri admitted.

“That’s close to Thailand,” Phichit claimed. “My parents are from Thailand, and we usually land in Japan when we’re traveling there.” 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Yuuri said. 

“I wish I could speak Thai, or any other language for that matter, do you speak Japanese?” 

Yuuri nodded.

“That’s brilliant,” Phichit said in awe. “Maybe you can teach me?” 

“Uhm, sure,” Yuuri agreed hesitantly. 

 

Phichit beamed. “And I’ll be happy to practice English with you if you want?” 

Yuuri felt oddly touched by such a kind offer. “I’d like that, thank you.” 

“You’re very good at it,” Phichit stated. “How long have you been learning it?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “A little over a year.” 

“Wow!” Phichit gasped in awe. “Then you’re probably going to be a Ravenclaw! I hear they are very smart.” 

“Oh, I… I haven’t really thought about what house to be in,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. 

“I think I might be a Hufflepuff,” Phichit admitted. “I tend to be very loyal to my friends, but on the other hand, Gryffindors are also very loyal.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“But on the other hand… So are Slytherins,” Phichit said thoughtfully. “So I suppose we’ll see.” 

Yuuri continued to nod. 

“Do you know what house you want to belong to?” Phichit asked. “Sometimes the sorting hat might take that into consideration.” 

“I don’t really know that much about the houses,” Yuuri admitted. “Magic is kind of new to me…”

“Are you muggle-born?” Phichit asked curiously. “Are your parents normal humans with no magic?” 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri said hesitantly. “My grandmother had magic.” 

“Magic sometimes skip generations,” Phichit explained. “My father had magic but not my mom, so I’ve always know about it, and when I turned three, I apparently flew for a little bit when I fell off a table, since then I’ve been preparing.”

“Apparently things flew around me when I was a baby,” Yuuri admitted. “But my parents never told me about it.” 

Phichit’s eyes widened. “You showed magic as a baby?” 

Yuuri blushed with embarrassment. “I don’t remember it,” he claimed. “But that’s what they told me.” 

“You must be very powerful then,” Phichit stated. “Witches and wizards that shows magic under the age of two are usually the strongest of all.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, he didn’t want more magic than he could handle.

“You shouldn’t worry though, have you shown more magic lately?” 

Yuuri thought back to his panic attack, about the flickering lights and the shattering glass around him. “I… I guess…” 

“Well,” Phichit said with a smile. “Now you at least get to learn how to handle it.” 

Yuuri smiled back a little, grateful that the first person he met was so kind and understanding.

“I think we will be very good friends,” Phichit declared. “I’ll teach you everything I know, even if we end up in different houses.” 

“Really?” Yuuri asked shyly.

Phichit nodded. “That’s what friends are for.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets divided into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who are supporting this story! <3 (TwT) <3<3
> 
> I managed to write a little bit ahead yesterday on my day off <3 Chapter 3 will hopefully be out on Saturday! <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<33

The castle was giant.

Yuuri felt his heart ache as he needed to put Vicchan in a travel cage by the entrance as they had a gathering in the great hall where they would get divided into different houses.

He really wanted his friend with him, Vicchan was like his security blanket at this giant castle. Not that he needed a security blanket.

He was eleven.

But he couldn’t help but to linger at his fluffy friend, and as soon as he was about to leave, he noticed that the travel cage right next to Vicchan had another dog, almost identical to his puppy.

It was a big poodle with kind eyes.

“Hi there,” Yuuri greeted the dog. He knew better than to put in his hand in a strange dog’s cage, but he couldn’t help but to imagine the dog greeting him back.

“Stop fussing with your animal, he’ll be safe,” a very mean looking man suddenly told him. “You don’t want to be late for the great ceremony…”

Yuuri took a worried step back.

“That’s right,” the mean-looking man said as his face grew into a scowl. “Run along,”

Yuuri walked backwards, not breaking eye-contact with the man, when he suddenly knocked into someone. “Gomen'nasai, sorry,” he apologized profoundly with a polite bow.

“How cute,” the person he knocked into said in amusement.

Yuuri looked up and felt his heart stop.

He had knocked into an angel.

“Are you alright?” the older boy asked. He had beautiful, long silver hair, eyes bluer than the sky, and a smile so beautiful at made Yuuri’s knees weak.

Yuuri only managed to nod as he felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment.

“Are you a first-year?” the older boy asked with the beautiful smile.

Yuuri nodded again.

“Welcome,” the boy then said, he didn’t sound British. He had an accent, but not one Yuuri recognized. “I’m Victor, I’m a third-year.”

“Yu-Yuuri,” Yuuri stuttered nervously..

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri,” Victor said. “Did old Yakov scare you?”

Victor sent a meaningful look to the old caretaker of Hogwarts.

Yakov turned around with a huff and continued sweeping the floor.

“He likes to scare new students, but he’s completely harmless,” Victor claimed. “Did he give you any trouble?”

Yuuri shook his head, it wasn’t the old man’s fault that he was skittish.

“That’s good,” Victor said. “Did you bring an animal? I can assure you that they are completely safe here. I’m just going to give my dog a treat, he had to stay in a different cart during the train ride here, so I’m sure he needs a little bit of comfort.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri didn’t doubt the angel, but he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Would you like to say hi to him?” Victor asked. “He really likes to meet new people.”

Yuuri couldn’t decline an offer to meet a dog, so he nodded with a smile.

Victor beamed. “Come,” he said as he walked over to the travel cage with the giant poodle. “This is Makkachin,” he stated before he tilted his head slightly. “Oh, you’ve already greeted him?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “How…?”

“Oh, I can talk to animals,” Victor said as if it was no big deal. “Not to worry though, Makkachin really likes you.”

Yuuri looked to the dog and felt his heart soar.

The adorable dog liked him?

“Does Vicchan like me?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling very curious.

“Vicchan?”

Yuuri turned to his own dog. “That’s Vicchan.”

“Wow! He’s so cute!” Victor gasped. “No, Makka, you’re still my favorite,” he quickly assured his own dog.

Yuuri chuckled in amusement.

“He likes you very much,” Victor told him. “He feels safe with you.”

Yuuri felt his heart flutter as he petted his dog through the bars. “I’m so glad.”

Victor smiled fondly. “Animals seem to like you in general, don’t they?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I mostly get along with dogs,” he admitted. “I tend to calm them down.”

“You have a light around you,” Victor stated. “You should hold onto it.”

Yuuri blushed shyly, but nodded nonetheless. “I-I will.”

A comfortable silence fell between the both of them as they spent some time with their dogs, until Victor suddenly sighed. “We should probably go to the great hall, the ceremony is about to start.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement as he got back to his feet.

“Do you know the way?” Victor asked. “I’d be happy to take you there.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Victor said with eyes so beautiful that Yuuri’s heart beat faster.

Victor got up and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder as they made their way to the great hall. “It’ll be interesting to see what house you’ll belong to.”

Yuuri looked up to the older boy and noticed the blue of his robes.

“You’re a Ravenclaw,” Yuuri said in awe.

“I am,” Victor agreed. “The house of the intelligent and witty.”

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked carefully.

“I do,” Victor admitted. “Every house has its charm, Ravenclaw suits me.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“I’m sure you’ll get into the house that’s perfect for you,” Victor assured. “I was also nervous when I first got here. Once you’ve met everyone in your house, you’ll feel a lot better.”

Yuuri could only take his word for it.

The air started filling with chattering as they got closer to the great hall.

“If you ever have any questions, all you need to do is ask,” Victor said. “I know that things can be a bit overwhelming at first, but try to go with your instincts and make a lot of friends, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed but felt his breath leave him when he finally saw the great hall and realized why it was so great.

There was floating candles in the roof and the roof was more or less invisible as he could clearly see the night sky.

“Good luck.”

Yuuri turned back to Victor but noticed that he was already gone.

Or to be more specific, he had been pulled away by practically all of Ravenclaw. They had formed a circle around him as they were fighting for his attention.

He had to be popular.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned just as Phichit ran up to him.

“The ceremony is about to start,” Phichit chirped as he tugged on his hand. “Come on!”

-

Yuuri felt his heart pound as he waited for his name to be called.

Phichit ended up in Gryffindor and Yuuri wasn’t sure where he wanted to go.

A part of him wanted to end up in Ravenclaw, with Victor. He felt such a strong connection to him, it was so cool that he could talk to dogs.

But on the other hand, it might be too overwhelming, Victor seemed to be the most popular boy ever, and he himself would probably never be able to handle so many friends.

Getting into Gryffindor also seemed nice, getting to be in the same class as Phichit. They really got along, but he was worried that he might not fit as a Gryffindor.

Gryffindors were brave, not skittish.

Hufflepuff also seemed like a good option, apparently all Hufflepuffs were friendly, and friendly might be just what he needed.

Slytherin seemed scary. Everyone claimed that they only had a bad reputation but that they in reality weren’t so bad.

But Yuuri didn’t like the idea of having his common room in the dungeons.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Professor Baranovskaya called.

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he made his way up to the threatening looking chair.

He felt so tiny as he looked out over the whole school and the hat was placed on top of his head.

“ _This is very interesting_.”

Yuuri flinched as the hat spoke to him.

“ _You have plenty to learn about yourself and magic, there’s so much potential, so much power_ …” the hat trailed off slightly. “ _You have the ability to do so much good, so much bad… Such a strong wizard, it all depends on the paths you choose, the events you will face… And it all start with this very first step, so where do I put you_?”

Yuuri tried to calm his racing heart.

“ _You are terrified but still here you are, you are facing your fears and you are willing to do the right thing. You have a strong heart, very gentle, very brave. So there’s where I’ll put you_ … Gryffindor!”

Yuuri released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he got out of the chair.

“Congratulations,” Professor Baranovskaya said with a stiff smile before calling the next name.

Yuuri hurried down and made his way to Phichit.

Phichit applauded happily and scooted over to make room for him. “We’re in the same house!” he said cheerfully. “I knew we were destined to be best friends.”

Yuuri blushed shyly but he couldn’t help but to smile. “I’m happy too.”

Phichit beamed. “By the way, was I imagining things or did you talk with Victor Nikiforov earlier?”

“Uhm, yes, I talked to Victor,” Yuuri admitted. “He has a dog that looks like a giant Vicchan.”

“Do you know that he’s a legend?” Phichit asked. “Not like Harry Potter, but pretty much. He also lost his parents during you-know-who’s return. He stood against five death eaters as a nine-year-old and walked out alive. And as soon as he started here at Hogwarts, he’s been on the top of every single class and even the leader of the quidditch team. Some people even think he’ll be prefect in two years from now.”

Yuuri thought that he was fluent in English, but now he had even more questions than answers. “Who’s Harry Potter?”

The around them gasped in shock, making Yuuri blush and wish that he was anywhere else.

Phichit however seemed unfazed. “Let’s start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such fluff! XD <3 
> 
> I'll like to see Yuuri grow as a Gryffindor, Victor has always been very much of a Ravenclaw to me, intelligent, creative and witty! <3 Phichit had to be in the same house as Yuuri, and he's such a brave cinnamon roll! <3 
> 
> I love all of them and it will be so much fun to see them grow! <3<3
> 
> I hope you won't start a raging war on which houses you would prefer them to be in, but it would still be interesting to hear your thoughts! <3<3 
> 
> And please let me know what you think about the story over all! <3<3 
> 
> Your comments mean the world to me, and I love to hear what you're thinking about all of it! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3 KUDOS BOMB!!!! <3<3<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this off befre I go back to my assignment!! <3 
> 
> Much love!!

Yuuri was grateful when he finally got to reunite with Vicchan again. 

He had the most amazing dinner of his life, but he was grateful that it was finally over so he could spend some time with his fluffy friend. 

They were going to see the dorms where they would be living in this giant castle. 

Yuuri didn’t have a lot of packing, he brought his gameboy, clothes and toothbrush.

Everything else could apparently be acquired in the school. He wasn’t sure where, but hopefully he would figure it out.

“All first-year students, follow me,” a fifth-year ordered as she walked with determined steps. She was a prefect, apparently that was some kind of leader. 

Yuuri liked her, she reminded him a lot of his older sister. 

He wondered how Mari was doing. She seemed kind of sad when he was leaving... Hopefully she was happy now. He should probably write to her...

What did Minako say? That she would send him an owl?

How did owls even work? Could they read? Did he have to cast a spell on one?

“The password for the portrait is pumpkin juice,” the prefect stated. “Keep the password within the house and don’t share it with others.” 

The first-year students nodded solemnly.

Yuuri looked around at the other portraits, and he should probably get new glasses or… Did that painting move?

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked worriedly, tugging on his new friend’s robe.

“Yes?” Phichit asked cheerfully. 

“Why are the paintings moving?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit looked around as well. “Wow,” he said in awe. “They must be enchanted.” 

“Password?” The painting suddenly asked.

“They talk?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. 

“Pumpkin juice,” the prefect said sternly. 

The portrait opened up. 

Yuuri swallowed nervously as he and the rest of all the first-years were forced through the door.

Inside, Yuuri felt his jaw go slack.

It was beautiful.

The Gryffindor colors were red and gold, and the common room matched it perfectly. 

All the first-years gasped in awe as they took everything in. 

“Make yourself at home,” the prefect said cheerfully. “Tomorrow you’ll get your Gryffindor robes and a lecture in how the house points work. Then tomorrow afternoon you will have your first class in charms. Be sure to get a good night’s sleep, you may leave the common room but not the castle. For you who need to walk your animals, the courtyard is available, just be sure to clean it up.” 

“Do you want company walking Vicchan?” Phichit asked. “I’d love to see more of the school.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed.

“There are five people in each dorm,” the prefect continued. “Girls to the right and boys to the left. Everyone gets to claim a bed, to claim it, you sit down in it for five seconds, once a bed is claimed, you cannot change it, so choose wisely.” 

“We need to make sure we get the same dorm!” Phichit said urgently and pulled Yuuri along. 

They managed to get the same dorm, sharing it with three other boys. 

Takeshi, Guang-Hong and Leo.

Yuuri was a little bit weary of Takeshi, he seemed kind of angry, but Yuuri wasn’t sure why. 

He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Guang-Hong and Leo were both very nice. They became good friends with Phichit almost immediately. 

They were all extrovert and did their best to make sure that everyone was feeling included.

Yuuri talked with them whenever they asked him something, but he mostly focused on Vicchan. 

His poor puppy was exhausted after the long journey and slept peacefully in Yuuri’s lap.

And as the night grew darker, it was finally time to go to sleep.

Yuuri had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined.

The school was beautiful and he already made friends, he just hoped that he would like the classes just as much as the rest of the school.

After all, they were the main reason for why he was there.

-

“Welcome class,” Professor Cialdini greeted the next afternoon. He was the teacher in charms. “Today, we’re going to learn one of the easier charms called lumos, that will be of good use for you during dark nights.”

Yuuri fumbled with his wand anxiously. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, his wand felt like it was vibrating with an urge to prove itself, and Yuuri didn’t exactly know what that meant, or if he wanted to find out.

“I’ll start with a demonstration,” Celestino declared. “Then you can all give it your best attempt. We’ll spend the rest of the class practicing until everyone feels secure in their magic.” 

Yuuri watched carefully and did his best to memorize the movements.

“Lumos,” Phichit said seriously as he mimicked the teacher, so did everyone else.

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to test out his wand before he spoke the incarnation. “Lumos.” 

Light practically exploded from the tip of his wand, flooding the whole classroom with a bright white light. 

Everyone screamed and took cover, Yuuri swallowed thickly as his hand shook unevenly in fear as the light subdued.

What did he do?

“Mr. Katsuki?” Professor Cialdini asked seriously as he walked up before him. 

Yuuri looked up to him with wide eyes. 

“Let me see your wand,” Celestino said.

Yuuri handed it over to him with no questions.

Celestino examined it. “This is a very powerful wand,” he observed. “Phoenix core?”

Yuuri nodded.

Celestino frowned thoughtfully. “I think you need some extra help to practice.”

Yuuri’s face grew red with embarrassment but he nodded nonetheless as Celestino placed his wand on the table in front of Yuuri. 

“The rest of you, keep practicing,” Celestino ordered as he walked out of the classroom.

“Are you okay?” Phichit asked worriedly. 

Yuuri nodded cautiously. “Will… Will I get expelled?” 

“I don’t know,” Phichit said honestly. “I mean, that would be very unfair, since it was a mistake. And he said that you just needed to practice.” 

Yuuri looked at the door, hoping for the best, he really didn’t want to get expelled, that would be so embarrassing to explain to his family. That he got thrown out of school for making too bright of a light. 

He just hoped that Professor Cialdini would help him. 

The passing minutes where Yuuri just stared at his wand felt like an eternity. But finally, Professor Cialdini suddenly returned, and he had a student with him.

But not any student.

Victor.

Yuuri felt his heart speed up and he suddenly had trouble breathing. 

Why was Victor with him?

Was this a nightmare?

“Mr. Nikiforov, this is the boy I told you about,” Professor Cialdini stated as he walked up to Yuuri and gestured to him.

The entire classroom burst out in immediate chatter as everyone glanced at the third-year student and the Japanese boy.

“Oh, hi Yuuri,” Victor greeted in amusement.

Yuuri felt like he wanted to melt into a puddle.

“You know of him?” Professor Cialdini asked in surprise.

“We’ve met,” Victor said with a smile.

“So do you mind coaching him?” Professor Cialdini asked. “Like I said, he seems to be experience similar issues as you.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Victor declared, followed by a playful wink that did nothing to help Yuuri’s blush.

Yuuri looked to Phichit who was staring at him like he had just grown a second head. 

This was sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coach!Victor is something I need in my life! Whether it's figure skating or magic XD <3
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!! <3 Please let me know what you think!! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets coached by the living legend Victor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this off!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri was instructed to go outside and into a different classroom with Victor while the rest of the class practised the lumos spell.

Yuuri felt his heart beat hard as nervousness got the better of him.

Why did it have to be Victor? The most beautiful boy in the world…

How was he supposed to focus?

“So… Yuuri, what seems to be your problem?” Victor asked cheerfully. “Professor Cialdini wasn’t very specific.” 

Victor jumped up and sat down on top of one of the tables with a big excited smile on his face.

“I- I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “I suppose my magic is stronger than me…” 

“No, that’s not it,” Victor dismissed the theory. “The wizard controls the magic, not the other way around.” 

“But I don’t know how to control it,” Yuuri stated. “It’s… It’s too hard.” 

“It takes practice,” Victor shrugged simply. “How many spells have you cast?” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Lumos?”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. “Do you mean that this was your first time casting a spell?” 

“Well,” Yuuri said nervously. “I… I got to wave a few wands at the wand shop… But it didn’t really go so well…” 

“Haven’t your parents allowed you to do some simple magic when you were younger?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri’s face fell a little. “They don’t have magic,” he admitted dejectedly. 

“So you didn’t know?” Victor asked in surprise. 

Yuuri shook his head. 

Victor’s face melted in sympathy. “Well, then let’s start from the beginning then,” he suggested. “What do you know about magic?” 

“Not much,” Yuuri said apologetically. “I read a little about it in the book… That magic is all around us, and a witch or wizard is able to tame it.” 

“That’s true,” Victor agreed. “But witches and wizards also have magic that comes from within.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he took in Victor’s words. 

“How do you feel about magic?” Victor asked.

“It’s scary,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m scared of hurting someone… People say that I’m powerful, and magic can cause so much destruction… And…” he trailed off. “...And I don’t want to fail.” 

Victor sighed sadly as he regarded the young boy before him. “You can’t be scared of magic,” he stated. “Magic in itself is harmless, the lumos charm is as dangerous as turning on a flashlight.” 

Yuuri’s face grew red with embarrassment. “I’m just a very bad wizard…” 

“Well, you can’t be a good wizard without ever using magic,” Victor quipped. “You’ll get the hang of it as soon as you let go of the fear.” 

Yuuri nodded dejectedly. 

Victor jumped down from the table and started circling him. “Tell me about your wand,” he ordered.

“Oh, uhm, it’s a- a medium length cherry wood wand,” Yuuri stuttered anxiously. “With a phoenix core.” 

“Hmm,” Victor hummed thoughtfully. “Cherry wood is a very powerful wood,” he stated. “People mistake it for being gentle because of how gentle the cherry blossoms are, but they are widely mistaken,” he explained. “And the phoenix core is also one of the most powerful cores, but it tends to act on its own accord from time to time. Some wizards say that the phoenix core doesn’t give the wizard what they want, but it gives them what they need.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully as he tried to follow Victor with his eyes, but found it difficult as Victor didn’t stop walking around him.

“I think your wand sensed your fear and mistook it for danger,” Victor stated. “A wand can’t really tell the difference between worry and panic.” 

Yuuri looked to his wand in awe. He wasn’t even aware that wands could sense anything.

“Try to cast lumos again,” Victor instructed. “But don’t be scared of it, just imagine that you’re turning on a flashlight.” 

Yuuri took the right grip on his wand as he took a soothing breath.

Just a flashlight…

Just a flashlight.

“Lumos.” 

Yuuri felt his heart soar when a soft light illuminated from the tip if his wand.

“That’s it,” Victor said with a smile. “You’re a natural.” 

Yuuri’s smile was almost as bright as the light.

He was doing magic and he was doing it right.

“Turn off the light by raising the wand and speak ‘nox’,” Victor instructed. 

Yuuri did as told. “Nox.” 

“Congratulations to your first successful charm,” Victor beamed. “It’s all easier without fear.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “How do I keep it?” 

Victor tilted his head in confusion. “Keep what?”

Yuuri blushed shyly. “My courage.” 

Victor smiled in amusement. “You’re a Gryffindor,” he stated. “I thought Gryffindors were made of courage?” 

“Not me,” Yuuri admitted. “I think I was put in the wrong house.” 

“The hat is never wrong,” Victor assured. “It sometimes knows you better than you know yourself.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “I- I hope you’re right…”

Victor smiled back. “Have I ever been wrong?” 

Yuuri blushed shyly.

Why did Victor have so be so pretty when he smiled?

He was too cool…

“How are things going?” Professor Cialdini suddenly asked. 

Yuuri flinched, suddenly feeling like he had been caught doing something illegal.

“Yuuri is very talented,” Victor admitted. “He cast the charm perfectly… He just needed to get ahold of his emotions.” 

“That’s good,” Professor Cialdini stated. “May I get a demonstration?” 

Victor gave Yuuri a light push. “Show him your skills.” 

Yuuri blushed heavily but did his best to calm himself down. 

Just a flashlight…

“Lumos,” Yuuri spoke as he waved his wand.

It was a lot brighter than it had been earlier, but it was still a good light.

“Wonderful,” Professor Cialdini smiled proudly. 

“... And…” Victor said with a meaningful look to Yuuri.

Yuuri raised his wand. “Nox.”

The wand extinguished and Yuuri felt his heart flutter with pride. 

“Five points to Gryffindor,” Professor Cialdini said fondly. “And ten points to Ravenclaw,” he said to Victor. “... For your time.” 

“It was no trouble at all,” Victor assured. “It was fun to pass my wisdom along.” 

Professor Cialdini chuckled in amusement. “Would you mind telling me your secret?” he asked. “For future students.” 

Victor shrugged. “I think it’s hard to teach if you don’t understand it,” he stated. “We’ll see if Yuuri can explain it to you in two years.” 

“No, I- I…” Yuuri tried but when Victor suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, he was too busy trying not to blush that he forgot his protest completely.

“Let’s hope for it,” Professor Cialdini agreed. “It’s something special about you two.”

Victor beamed. “Maybe we’re soulmates?” he suggested with a fond chuckle.

Yuuri was pretty sure he swooned. 

Victor? His soulmate? 

If only…

“Anyways, I shouldn’t hold you any longer,” Professor Cialdini said. “Give Professor Muramoto my regards.” 

“Will do,” Victor said cheerfully as he made his way out of the classroom. “Good luck with your studies, Yuuri,” he called. “You know where to find me if you need more help!” 

Yuuri was pretty sure that his heart suddenly stopped.

This crush on Victor would be the death of him.

-

“How did it go?” Phichit asked the second Yuuri returned to the dorm. “What did he say? What was he like?”

Yuuri blinked in pure shock. “Who?”

“Victor Nikiforov, of course!” Phichit said as if it was obvious. “Or should I call him your… tutor?” 

Yuuri blushed. “Uhm, well, it was just a one time thing,” he said, voice quivering with worry.

“What’s with the blush?” Phichit asked curiously, which only seemed to make the blush stronger. 

“N-nothing…” Yuuri assured unconvincingly. 

“Do you…” Phichit lowered his voice drastically. “... Do you like him?”

Yuuri felt like his face was going to burst. “Phichit!”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you do!”

Yuuri averted his gaze.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Phichit promised. “But please, tell me every single detail of what happened?” 

The common room was completely empty, and Yuuri really felt like he needed someone to talk to.

Hopefully he wouldn’t regret it.

-

“Wow! He totally likes you too!” Phichit claimed. “Soulmates? That’s so romantic.”

Yuuri’s blush was still lingering, and a soft smile was slowly making its way to his features. “He was so kind to me,” he said sheepishly. “He… he understood me, without me having to say a single thing.” 

“It’s meant to be,” Phichit said dreamily. “But you’re going to have to fight for him.”

Yuuri’s smile faltered a little at that. “What?”

“I mean… It’s Victor Nikiforov,” Phichit pointed out. “I think almost half the school is willing to claw their way through anyone to get to him.”

Yuuri had a feeling that Phichit was right. Victor was extremely popular.

“You should court him,” Phichit suggested. “Bring him flowers, oh! Maybe a book! Ravenclaws loves books!” 

“A book?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. “What kind of book?”

“I don’t know, I don’t read,” Phichit stated. “I only read magazines, but only because they have pictures.”

“I… I’ll think about it,” Yuuri said.

Hopefully he would come up with something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them!! <3<3 All of them!! <3 
> 
> I love the idea of Yuuri trying to court super popular Victor! XD <3<3 What do you think? Will he win Victor over with a book? Or does he need more? XD <3<3
> 
> Next chapter will have a bit of drama (Maybe too much drama) to introduce the villain and create more of a bond between Victor and Yuuri! So brace yourselves!! <3 
> 
> Kudos to you for reading!! <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets taken in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!! <3 Here it is!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor woke up in the middle of the night by Makkachin scratching on the side of his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked tiredly.

~I need to go outside~ Makkachin whined. ~I need to pee~

Victor sighed before sitting up. “Yeah, okay…” he agreed as he put his slippers on. Makkachin ran ahead to the door as he stared at Victor expectantly. 

~Hurry~

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Victor assured his poodle as he made his way to the door, already excited about getting back to bed.

-

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night by Vicchan growling. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around, seeing a shadow by the door.

Yuuri tried to force himself awake as he sat up, reaching for his wand to cast the light spell, it could be one of his roommates coming back and not finding their bed in the darkness.

“Immobulus” a female voice spoke.

Yuuri’s hand stopped in its movement and he quickly found himself unable to move.

He looked to Phichit who turned around in bed, not even noticing what was happening. 

Vicchan barked.

“Petrificus totalus”

Yuuri watched how his loyal friend tensed up and fell limply to the bed. 

“Vi-”

“Silencio”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears as his voice refused to work.

What was happening?

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked sleepily as he sat up in bed. “Who-”

“Stupefy”

Yuuri watched how Phichit knocked his head back in the bed frame before falling back to sleep.

He wanted to help him, he wanted to check on Vicchan, but he could do none of those things as the strange shadow grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder.

Yuuri felt his heart pound almost hard enough to beat out of his chest as he was carried out of his dorm into the middle of the night.

-

“Are you good now?” Victor asked as he walked back with Makkachin inside.

~Very good, thank you~ Makkachin said cheerfully. ~It was a nice walk. Very nice scents~

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Victor said sleepily. 

~Vicchan peed out there earlier~ Makkachin stated. ~When will you arrange a playdate for us? Poodles don’t grow on trees you know… I want a friend~

“I’m your friend,” Victor said in offence.

~You never transform in school~ Makkachin said sadly. ~You’re just like a human here~ 

“The headmaster said that I couldn’t,” Victor claimed. “As soon as we’re back in london, we’ll play all you want.”

~I guess~ Makkachin said dejectedly before suddenly freezing. ~Do you smell that?~ 

Victor smelled the air thoughtfully. “Is that…”

~That’s Yuuri~ Makkachin said excitedly, right about to break out in a sprint, when Victor held him back.

“What is he doing up this late?” Victor asked quietly before catching an unfamiliar scent.

Someone was with Yuuri. 

Victor could hear that they were walking away and decided to follow.

-

Yuuri was on the verge of hyperventilating as he felt the cold outdoor air hit him like a slap.

Where was he being taken?

Who was that woman?

“You will make master very happy,” the woman carrying him declared proudly. “You will make a fine weapon.”

Yuuri had no idea what she meant by that.

What weapon?

What were they going to do to him?

He finally started to feel his fingers again and being able to move them, but he was still far from getting away. 

It was cold outside, and he was dressed in nothing more than a T-shirt and soft pants, if he got taken somewhere in the forest, he would probably freeze to death.

Yuuri tried not to think of that, as he was pretty sure that he was indeed being taken towards the forest. 

The forbidden forest.

The forest that the headmaster swore that any student would get killed in, if they entered.

He didn’t want to die.

How would he explain that to his family?

“S-stop,” Yuuri pleaded in nothing more than a whisper.

“Can’t,” the woman claimed. “He needs you.” 

Yuuri sniffled brokenly. “Stop…”

“Stop!” Someone suddenly demanded.

Yuuri didn’t have to think to hard about who the voice belonged to.

It was Victor.

He had come to save him.

The woman who carried Yuuri turned around and raised her wand. 

“Expelliarmus!” Victor called first, knocking the wand out of the woman’s hand.

“Stupefy!” Victor called again, making the woman drop Yuuri to the ground as she was swung backwards, crashing down, unconscious.

Victor ran over to Yuuri as quick as he could and brought him up in his arms. “Yuuri?” he asked worriedly.

“Vi- Vi…” Yuuri stuttered out.

Victor frowned worriedly before raising his wand towards the sky. “Vermillious!” 

Yuuri watched how a red firework shot out from the top of Victor’s wand and into the sky. Filling the night with a fiery glow.

Victor turned back to Yuuri and looked him over. “Why can’t you move?” he asked with slight panic. 

Yuuri did his best to move, but failed miserably. 

Victor swallowed thickly. “I… I hope this works,” he said cautiously before gently placing his wand on Yuuri’s chest. “Surgito.”

Yuuri felt his mobility return to him all at once with a chilling sensation. 

He immediately sat back up and wrapped his arms around Victor, hugging him tightly, searching for safety and warmth as the tears kept streaming down his face.

“You’re okay,” Victor reassured him as he hugged him back. “You’re safe now.” 

Yuuri didn’t let him go even a little bit, terrified that someone might try to take him away again.

“What’s going on?!” Professor Baranovskaya called in panic as she came running in her nightgown.

Yuuri paid her no mind as he kept holding onto Victor for dear life.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Professor Baranovskaya questioned. “Explain.”

“I was walking my dog when I saw Yuuri being taken from his room by that person,” Victor said and pointed to the unconscious figure on the ground a bit further away.

Professor Baranovskaya looked to the figure anxiously when more teachers came running. 

“What happened?!” Professor Cialdini called worriedly as he came running in his pajamas.

“Celestino, the children inside,” Professor Baranovskaya ordered. “And ask Mr. Feltsman to help me with her.”

Professor Cialdini turned to the kids worriedly, crouching down. “Come on,” he urged them as he reached out his hands to take Yuuri from Victor’s arms.

Victor held Yuuri tighter. “I’ve got him,” he promised.

Yuuri helped as much as he could, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and holding onto him tightly. 

Professor Cialdini nodded curtly before gently leading them inside.

-

“A break in?” Professor Cialdini questioned in disbelief. “That shouldn’t be possible.” 

“You should double check your security,” Victor said bitterly as he tightened the blanket around Yuuri. 

“Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the entire world,” Professor Cialdini stated. 

“Yeah? Say that to Yuuri,” Victor demanded. 

Professor Cialdini’s face fell. “I’m sorry,” he apologized as he looked at the traumatized child. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Yuuri shifted a little closer to Victor, finding the older boy to be a lot more safer than anything around him.

He had saved his life.

He was his hero.

Victor wrapped his arm around him. “Are you still cold?” he asked worriedly. “You’re shaking.” 

Yuuri nodded. He was mostly just scared, but he didn’t want to admit that.

“How did you get involved in all of this?” Professor Cialdini asked. “What were you doing out of bed?” 

“My dog woke me up,” Victor answered truthfully. 

Makkachin was sitting at Victor’s feet and huffed in agreement.

“I was on my way back to my dorm when I caught Yuuri’s scent,” Victor stated.

“Scent?” Professor Cialdini repeated in confusion. 

“I’m an animagus,” Victor said. “I have heightened senses.” 

“You’re a-” Professor Cialdini cut himself off.

“The headmaster is aware, I’m registered at the Ministry of Magic, it’s not important,” Victor claimed. “I followed the scent, but it wasn’t until they were outside that I saw him being carried away.” 

Professor Cialdini cringed in sympathy.

“The person was heading towards the forbidden forest, so I didn’t have time to turn back and get a teacher,” Victor explained. “So I just acted.” 

“You saved me,” Yuuri cut in. “You could have gotten hurt…” 

“You would have gotten kidnapped,” Victor stated. “I had to do something.” 

Yuuri looked away worriedly.

~He’s just a puppy~ Makkachin told his owner. ~He’s just scared and worried that you could have gotten hurt, don’t be hard on him~ 

Victor knew that his dog was right. 

“I knew what I was doing,” Victor reassured the younger boy, a lot more gentle. “I’m just glad Makkachin has a small bladder…”

~Thanks for throwing me under the bus...~ 

Victor smiled fondly and used his free hand to pet his dog behind the ears.

~I forgive you~

“Vicchan!” Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, making Victor flinch.

“What?” Victor asked worriedly

“She- she…” Yuuri stuttered out, ripping himself away from Victor and taking off towards his dorm.

“Yuuri, stop!” Victor called after him, but Yuuri had more important things on his mind. He was begging the higher powers that Vicchan wouldn’t be hurt.

Yuuri turned a corner where he froze in his tracks. 

The woman that had been carrying him away was standing with Yakov and Professor Baranovskaya while talking with two strange men in uniforms. She looked angry before she turned her head and their eyes met.

Yuuri took a cautious step back in fear and backed right into Victor. 

Victor frowned worriedly and gently took Yuuri’s arm to lead him in the opposite direction. “I’ll take you to your dorm,” he stated. “You should not be alone right now.” 

Yuuri wiped away a tear he didn’t even realize was falling. 

He heard light approaching footsteps and turned around to see Makkachin walking up to them. 

“He wants to help,” Victor admitted. 

Yuuri nodded in understanding when heavier footsteps approached. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Professor Cialdini questioned. 

“To check on Vicchan,” Victor said as if it was obvious. 

“Who’s Vicchan?” Professor Cialdini asked in confusion.

“My puppy,” Yuuri admitted. “He got hurt… He tried to protect me.” 

“I’ll go,” Professor Cialdini declared. “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement wants to talk to you.” 

Yuuri looked to Victor worriedly. 

“It’ll be okay,” Victor promised him. “They are here to help.” 

Yuuri nodded cautiously and watched how Celestino walked away towards the dorms.

“I… I hope he’s okay,” he said worriedly. “He looked so still.”

“Do you remember what spell she used?” Victor asked.

Yuuri tried to think back. “Petrify something…” 

“Petrificus totalus?” Victor asked, and as Yuuri nodded he released a breath of relief. “It’s a stun spell, he won’t be hurt.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“He’ll be okay,” Victor promised. 

Yuuri felt like he was finally able to breathe again. Vicchan was going to be okay.

“Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov,” Professor Baranovskaya said sternly. “These men has a few questions for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the word is spreading about Yuuri's powers... ;) <3<3 
> 
> Hopefully Hogwarts will take some safety measures to keep their students safe! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 I hope you liked it!! <3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor follows Yuuri back to his dorm and reveals the secret of how he's able to talk to Makkachin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3 It's not very long but I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Victor couldn’t help but to feel his heart ache for the younger boy as Yuuri retold the story of what had happened that night.

It must have been so scary.

Yuuri was brave, a lot braver than he gave himself credit for.

He was only eleven. Eleven-year-olds shouldn’t have to experience something this traumatic. 

Victor wanted to blame the school. 

They always talked so big about how it was the safest place in the world, but the history of Hogwarts really proved differently.

How many kids would have to be hurt or killed before it really was safe?

“You did well,” Victor told the younger boy. “I’m sure she’s going away for a very long time.” 

“What if someone else comes?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “What if she wasn’t alone?” 

Victor hoped with all his might that no one else would go after Yuuri.

But like one of the police officers told him. 

Yuuri was a lot of power in a very small package. Perfect for someone with bad intentions to take advantage of.

“The teachers promised to make it more secure,” Victor stated. “I’m sure they will.” 

Yuuri nodded carefully.

“Otherwise I will just have to save you again,” Victor said, attempting to lighten the mood. 

It seemed to be working as Yuuri blushed and smiled a little. “Thank you.” 

Victor ruffled his hair. “You’re welcome.” 

~He’s so cute~ Makkachin stated. ~You should get him a squeaky toy~

“Pfft,” Victor snorted at the ridiculous comment from his dog.

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion. 

“Nothing,” Victor assured. “Makkachin is just being silly.”

“What is he saying?” Yuuri asked.

“He thinks that you are a puppy,” Victor admitted. 

~A very cute puppy~ Makkachin corrected.

Yuuri looked at the dog in disbelief. “Why?” he asked the dog.

~You have puppy dog eyes~ Makkachin told the human cheerfully. 

“He can’t hear you, Makka,” Victor told his dog in amusement before turning to the boy. “It’s your eyes.”

Yuuri blinked. “Oh?” he asked curiously. “What else is he saying?” 

“A lot of things,” Victor stated. “I don’t think he knows how to be quiet.” 

Makkachin huffed in offence.

Yuuri laughed a little at that. “Do you understand him because you are an animagus?” 

“Yeah,” Victor admitted sheepishly. “My animagus is a wolf so it allows me to use telepathy with other wolves and well... the dog.” 

“That’s so cool,” Yuuri said in amazement. “How?”

“How what?” Victor asked.

“How did you become… Or were you born?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s magic,” Victor stated. “I got dragged into the trial with my cousins when I was around eight. It was supposed to be a thing for fun, instead I got the lifelong ability to transform into a wolf.” 

“Can I do it?” Yuuri asked. “I would love to talk with Vicchan.” 

Victor regarded the young boy skeptically. “I think you should focus on practicing lumos for now,” he said apologetically. “You need to have better control of your magic before attempting something as complicated as the animagus trial.” 

“Right,” Yuuri agreed dejectedly. 

~You made him sad~ Makkachin accused his owner.

“It’s for your own safety,” Victor added.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I know…” 

~He’s still sad~ Makkachin pointed out. 

Victor knew that his dog was right, but in order to become an animagus, there was a big trial with potions, a blood moon, a spell and a witch or wizard that could help him through the transformation.

All of them could be fixable, but he didn’t think Yuuri was ready for it.

Yuuri had almost no experience of magic, so putting him through something like a animagus trial could be potentially dangerous.

And Victor wasn’t willing to risk that.

Yuuri had been put through enough.

“I can make it from here,” Yuuri declared as he could see the portrait to his common room. “You’re not supposed to know the password.” 

Victor smiled in amusent. “Okay,” he agreed, lingering a little. 

~Tell him to put up a trap~ Makkachin suggested. ~Or teach him one of the good spells, one he can use for protection~ 

As much as he loved his dog, he had to put the limit at forcing a kid to stay up this long past his bedtime. Learning a spell or making a trap was not something that was done within minutes, and Yuuri should go to sleep as soon as possible.

“Stay safe, Yuuri,” Victor pleaded. 

Yuuri nodded. “You too,” he said as he began walking away. “Good night, Victor.” 

Victor looked to the boy worriedly. “Good night, Yuuri.” 

-

“What happened?” Phichit asked in panic as he immediately rushed up from his spot on the couch in the common room. “Professor Cialdini said that you were almost kidnapped!” 

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “I… I don’t really want to talk about it anymore,” he admitted apologetically. “It’s been a long night.” 

“But are you okay?” Phichit asked worriedly. 

Yuuri nodded. “I’m fine,” he assured. “How’s Vicchan?”

“He’s fine, he’s in our dorm,” Phichit stated. “I woke up when he barked, but I got knocked out before I could understand what was happening.” 

“Yeah, I saw,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault!” Phichit pointed out. “But are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’ll be okay,” Yuuri said honestly. “I just want to sleep.”

Phichit nodded in understanding. “Okay,” he agreed. “Is there anything I can do? I can stay up and keep guard.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to see just how much of a Gryffindor Phichit truly was.

Completely fearless.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Yuuri said gently. “You should sleep too.” 

Phichit sighed sadly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he apologized. “I… I thought I heard Vicchan when he first started growling, but I ignored it and thought that it was nothing…” 

“You couldn’t know,” Yuuri stated. ”It was not you they were after…” 

Phichit didn’t seem to feel better about that. “I’m still sorry,” he admitted. 

“Don’t be,” Yuuri pleaded, feeling horrible about making his friend feel bad for him. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay,” Phichit agreed, not completely convinced but enough to let it go for the time being. “Let’s go back to sleep, I think we have about two hours before we have to get up.” 

Yuuri sighed sadly at the bad news. “Let’s make the most of it…”

-

Yuuri fell asleep with Vicchan curled closely against him, but he felt like he just managed to close his eyes when the alarm went off in the dorm room.

Everyone woke up slowly.

“Why did you keep running around last night?” Leo asked sleepily. “I kept waking up from the door closing and opening.” 

Yuuri and Phichit looked to each other. 

Phichit could see that Yuuri wasn’t willing to share. 

“Uhm, Vicchan had food poisoning,” Phichit blurted.

Yuuri looked to his dog apologetically. 

“So that was what that bark was…” Guang-Hong said in realization. “I thought I heard something…”

Yuuri was grateful that they seemed to believe it. “I… I should probably take Vicchan out again,” he stated. “Make sure that he’s okay.”

“If he ruins any of my stuff, you’ll pay,” Takeshi said bitterly before storming out of the room with his robes and toothbrush.

“He wouldn’t dare,” Phichit claimed. “He lives with us, we’re four against one, right guys?”

Guang-Hong and Leo nodded in agreement.

“Wait,” Yuuri halted. “I-I don’t want to make anyone feel bad. He lives with us, we’re not going to turn on him.” 

“He threatened you,” Phichit pointed out. 

“Maybe he just wanted me to pay for the damages?” Yuuri asked. 

“That sounded more like a threat of physical violence,” Guang-Hong stated.

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions,” Leo pleaded. “Yuuri is right, we shouldn’t act before we know the whole story. We barely know Takeshi, we should get to know him first.” 

“Let’s organize a game night!” Phichit said excitedly. “Nothing brings people closer together than playing games together.” 

“I have a deck of cards!” Guang-Hong exclaimed. 

“That’s perfect!” Phichit said happily. “We’ll bury the hatchet before anyone swings it.”

Yuuri could live with that compromise.

And who knew? Maybe they would become friends instead.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Yuuri and Takeshi become friends? <3 Will Yuuri give up the idea of becoming an animagus? <3
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts!! <3<3 Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!! <3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sets his mind to learn about animagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3<3 I'll try to keep these going as long as I can! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one!! <3<3

Yuuri couldn’t let the idea of becoming an animagus go.

He stared at Vicchan for hours without results. He really wanted to be able to talk to him.

Vicchan only seemed amused by the human’s behaviour, but he quickly grew bored and went to sleep.

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully as he made his way to the library with Vicchan under his arm.

If Victor wouldn’t help him, maybe he could find something on his own.

He wasn’t sure if animagus were common or rare, but there should be books about it, especially in the library of a school that taught magic, right?

Yuuri was proud of himself that he didn’t get lost, despite the staircases that should be illegal. 

If this had been anywhere else, they would be very, very sued.

But as it was, he couldn’t question it. 

He just had to accept it. 

Yuuri stepped into the library and looked around with determination, before suddenly feeling very lost on how to navigate.

“Do you need help?” 

Yuuri flinched as a girl was suddenly standing right next to him.

Is was a girl from his house.

“Uhm…” Yuuri said nervously. “I- I think I’m fine.” 

“Your dog is very cute,” the girl said. “Can I pet him?” 

Yuuri nodded shyly. 

Vicchan loved attention and practically melted into the girl’s hands as she scratched him behind his ears. 

“You’re Yuuri, right?” the girl asked with a smile.

Yuuri nodded.

“I’m Yuuko,” she introduced herself. “We had charms together yesterday.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said. “Yeah, I… I guess we did.”

“That was quite a charm you cast,” Yuuko continued. “Have you always been so strong?”

Yuuri blushed. “Well, it was more a mistake,” he admitted. “I didn’t mean for it to be so bright.” 

“It was very cool,” Yuuko stated. “And you got to be tutored by Victor Nikiforov, he’s probably the greatest wizard of our generation.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “He’s really amazing.”

Yuuko regarded him for a moment before taking a step back. “So did you need help?” she asked. “I’m just learning to navigate here in the library. And a good tip is to never raise your voice too much. The librarian has amazing hearing.”

“I- I’ll try to keep it down,” Yuuri promised.

“So what are you looking for?” Yuuko asked.

“Oh, uhm… Something about dogs,” Yuuri lied. If he just learned how to navigate, he could probably do it himself.

“It should probably be over in the D section,” Yuuko stated. “Everything is sorted alphabetically. A is the first shelf from the door and Z is the one furthest in.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri said in understanding. “Thank you.” 

Yuuko beamed. “Good luck!”

Yuuri walked over to the D section and rounded it so he could get to the A section to find something about animagus.

He read the titles carefully. There was no way that he could get an overview of all the books, there were books going all the way up to the roof.

And Yuuri hadn’t learned any spells to make himself fly or get the books to him.

Hopefully he would learn it someday soon.

But he found a book about the history of animagus, so he decided that it was a good place to start.

The librarian looked at him funny when Yuuri presented the book to her. “Uhm… I think my dog might be one,” he lied. “Is there anything… More in depth about animagus?” 

The librarian raised her eyebrows before raising her wand, and suddenly a book came floating. “Everything you need to know about the animagus,” she read out loud before placing the book on the desk. “Return it in five days and don’t take your eyes off that furry creature before then.” 

“I won’t,” Yuuri promised, bowing gratefully. “Thank you.” 

The librarian smiled a little at the gesture before sliding the book towards him. “Good luck.” 

Yuuri took the book with his free hand and made his way back to his common room to study up. It was a weekend so he didn’t have any classes, which meant that it was a perfect day to learn about something they didn’t teach in classes.

On his way back however, he stopped in his tracks when he saw almost all of Ravenclaw walking through the corridor like an army.

Victor was right in the center.

Yuuri quickly turned around and hurried the other way, out of Victor’s line of sight. He didn’t want Victor to see the book. He might get offended or hurt. 

What he didn’t expect however, was for Makkachin to run after him.

“Makka!” Victor called after his dog.

Vicchan struggled to get free from his arm so he could greet the bigger poodle as Yuuri struggled to balance both him and his book with a giant poodle jumping around him excitedly.

“Oh, hi Yuuri,” Victor said cheerfully.

“H-hi,” Yuuri said shyly as Victor’s friends looked over the older boy’s shoulder. 

Victor patted his leg. “Makka, what did we talk about?” 

Makkachin lost some of his excitement as he returned to Victor’s side and sat down by his feet. 

“I’m sorry, I hope he didn’t startle you,” Victor apologized. “I think he got a little carried away from seeing another dog.” 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured as he tightened the hold of his book and adjusted Vicchan in his grip. 

“We should let them play sometime,” Victor stated. “I’m sure they would both get along.” 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “Sounds fun.” 

“Victor, why don’t you introduce us to your Gryffindor friend?” A boy with blond, curly hair and emerald green eyes asked teasingly. 

“I’ve told you about Yuuri,” Victor claimed. “He’s the kid I tutored in charms.” 

“Oh, the power child,” The boy said as he turned to Yuuri. “I’m Chris.” 

“H-hi,” Yuuri greeted shyly. 

“Don’t scare him,” another boy with black hair scolded. “He looks ready to flee.” 

Everyone laughed at that and Yuuri felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Georgi,” Victor said warningly to his friend before turning to Yuuri. “Ignore them,” he pleaded. “They laughed at a chair earlier.” 

“Real gentleman this one,” Chris said as he slapped Victor playfully on the arm.

Yuuri looked around nervously, almost as if searching for an escape. 

“Are you lost?” Victor asked, suddenly sounding worried. “Your common room is through that corridor,” he said and pointed behind himself. 

“Yeah, I… I was just…” Yuuri said as he gestured around himself. “I know…” 

Victor shared a look with his poodle before looking back at Yuuri. “Do you need help finding your way?”

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “I’m fine,” he promised.

Victor blinked thoughtfully. “Oh, okay…” 

“We should hurry,” Chris claimed. “These firecrackers won’t last for that much longer.” 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said determinately. He just wanted Victor to go away.

“Okay then,” Victor agreed. “See you around,” he said with a gentle smile before patting his leg again. “Come on, Makka.” 

The poodle followed his owner solemnly.

Yuuri released a breath of relief as he shared a look with Vicchan. “That was close.” 

Vicchan huffed in what seemed like agreement. 

Yuuri smiled to him. “Now let’s see if I can find a way to understand you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S GOT A BOOK!! I REPEAT!! YUURI HAS A BOOK!! He's on the path of knowledge! <3 I'm so proud! <3<3 
> 
> Let's hope he'll learn something! <3 Also, I know that the real animagus ritual is carrying some kind of leaf in your mouth for a month and then repeating a spell from one full moon to the next and then casting a spell during an electrical storm, but since it's an AU, I'm going to make it a little bit easier and in my own way! <3 (Sorry JK. Rowling! <3) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and the introduction of Chris and Georigi! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Kudos!! <3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns more about animagi, and Victor worries about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

The book was interesting but not especially informative.

He learned about that there was a ritual to become an animagus but it didn’t specify any details. 

He knew that Victor knew, but since he had already asked him, he didn’t want to bother him again.

The best thing would be to find out for himself.

“I’m back!” Phichit suddenly called as he walked into the dorm carrying a big cardboard box. “I got everything to prepare for game night.” 

Yuuri quickly closed his book. “Yeah?” 

Phichit didn’t miss the slamming sound. “What are you reading?” 

“Nothing,” Yuuri quickly assured. “Just something I heard and wanted to know more about.”

“Okay,” Phichit said with a smile as he approached with the cardboard box. “Check this out.”

Yuuri shifted so he sat on his knees and got a better view of the contents in the box. 

There really was a lot of stuff in there.

“I figured it was good to have options,” Phichit chirped. “Oh, and I got some snacks. Chocolate frogs are my favorites,” he said as he dug up a tiny package and opened it up.

Yuuri almost jumped out of bed when the chocolate frog jumped out of the box and began to crawl away.

“Oh no,” Phichit said as he began chasing after it. 

“I-it moves!” Yuuri said in slight panic as he hurried after Phichit to help him.

“It’s enchanted,” Phichit explained. “It happens sometimes. It means good luck, but I’d prefer to eat the chocolate.” 

Phichit managed to catch it and immediately took a bite of it. “There we go,” he said with his mouth full. “Enchantment broken.” 

Yuuri cringed slightly. 

“Do you want one?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

Phichit ate the rest of the chocolate frog with a smile, as Yuuri returned to his bed to keep reading his book. 

“So what’s the book about?” Phichit asked curiously.

“Animagi,” Yuuri said honestly. “I… I heard from somewhere that animagus people can talk to animals.” 

“That’s true,” Phichit stated. “My uncle is an animagus, he speaks to cats.” 

“How do you become one?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“It’s apparently a whole ritual,” Phichit claimed. “There’s a lot of different ways to do it, have a leaf in your mouth for a month, chant something during an electric storm… Sometimes you need to drink a potion under a blood moon while casting a spell… And I think you need either an other animagus with you or a witch or wizard with a lot of knowledge about animals so you won’t go feral and run away in panic in your animal form.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in understanding. Phichit had suddenly been more helpful than the whole book. “Do you know what kind of potion and spell?”

“Why?” Phichit asked suspiciously. “Are you planning on becoming one?”

Yuuri blushed. “Maybe…” he admitted. “It sounds complicated, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do it alone… But it would be fun if I could speak with Vicchan.”

“There are a lot of rules about it though,” Phichit pointed out. “You wouldn’t be able to transform in school or in any public place, and you need to register at the Ministry of Magic, not to mention that if something goes wrong, you can become a mutant and sometimes die.”

Yuuri had no idea.

“Just so you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Phichit said. “There is no way to reverse an animagus spell.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully.

But he really wanted to be like Victor. 

He was so cool, and maybe it would be a good excuse to spend time with him.

He would then have something to stand out from the rest of the school that wanted Victor to themselves.

They would share a special bond as animagus friends.

Maybe Victor would like him more if they had something like that in common.

Talking to Vicchan was also a great bonus.

He just hoped that it would be worth it.

-

Victor felt a little bit worried over Yuuri. He seemed terrified when he met him in the corridor earlier, and he hadn’t seen him since.

He didn’t usually worry about people he had just met, but for some reason he felt almost responsible for Yuuri.

He was such a young child trying to find his way in the big world, and he didn’t seem to have a single mean bone in his entire body.

Victor wanted to protect that, he didn’t want Yuuri to feel like an outcast and use his magic for bad.

There were plenty wizards and witches that could do bad to the world. 

Yuuri shouldn’t be one of them.

He wouldn’t be.

Victor would make sure of that.

He would gladly guide him through the darkness and help him find his light. 

~Victor?~ Makkachin suddenly snapped him out of his thinking. ~Why did you stop petting me?~

“Sorry,” Victor apologized as he turned his focus back on his dog.

~You seem to have a lot of things on your mind lately~ Makkachin observed. ~Is there something I’m not seeing?~

Victor was alone in his dorm with Makkachin, so he didn’t see any reason not to speak with him.

“I’m still a little worried about Yuuri,” he admitted. “After what almost happened to him…”

~I’m sorry~ Makkachin said gently. ~I don’t like bad wizards… Going after children is bad~

“It is,” Victor agreed. 

~Do you know who it was?~ Makkachin asked. ~The person who wanted to take him?~

“No,” Victor admitted. “But I have a feeling that it’s not over. I feel like whoever wants him, won’t give up so easily.” 

~Then protect him~ Makkachin suggested. ~Be around him more, ask him to be with you and your friends. The pack is always strongest together~ 

“He seems more like a lone-wolf,” Victor stated. “I’m not sure he would want to be around too many people.” 

~How do you know if you haven’t asked?~

Victor realized that his dog had a point.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect Yuuri all the time, but he could still do plenty more than what he was doing now. 

If he became Yuuri’s friend, he might be able to save him if someone came after him again.

He needed to do whatever he could. 

He wasn’t able to save his own parents.

But maybe he could save Yuuri...

-

“Okay, so here are the rules,” Phichit declared seriously as he stood up with a book of instructions. “We all get five random cards, and the goal is to collect as many pairs as possible.”

Yuuri did his best to take the rules in as he looked to Takeshi worriedly. 

Takeshi looked like he might kill someone if they beat him at this game.

He seemed fiercely competitive.

“It’s not that hard,” Phichit claimed. “But the most important rule is to have fun!” 

Everyone except Takeshi nodded in agreement.

“So without further ado, let’s start,” Phichit said as he sat down at the table. “At the count of three. One, two… three!”

Everyone began collecting cards to the best of their ability. Takeshi was however very rough and easily shoved their hands away as he grabbed the cards he wanted. 

Takeshi, to no one’s surprise ended up as the winner with a victorious laugh. 

“Good job,” Phichit applauded him in good sportsmanship. 

“Again,” Takeshi demanded. “This was fun.”

“Okay,” Phichit agreed. “Do you guys want to play another set?”

Everyone nodded.

Yuuri was glad that Takeshi seemed to be easing up a little, so he didn’t mind losing. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long until he trusted them enough to become their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 Is it still good? Is there something specific you would like to see? <3<3 
> 
> Send me your thougts! <3 I appriciate every comment I get! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gathers couarage to admit his crush to Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Two weeks later...

Yuuri felt his heart drum in his chest.

He had done his best to study up on charms, and he had come across a charm that would speed up the growing process of a plant. 

After two failed attempts where he managed to roast a seed, he finally managed to grow a blue, sparkling rose.

And he wanted to give it to Victor.

The only problem was that Victor was constantly surrounded by his friends, and in case Victor rejected him, he didn’t want the whole school to know.

Victor was nice, he probably wouldn’t tell anyone that a pathetic kid gave him a rose and asked him out. 

But if he did it in front of everyone, Victor wouldn’t need to.

He followed Victor around for almost a whole day, trying to find the perfect time to approach the older boy, but Victor was never alone.

His Ravenclaw friends followed him literally everywhere. 

To the library, to the great hall, the courtyard, the castle grounds and even to the bathroom.

Yuuri pretended to be busy most of the time, reading books, playing with Vicchan or looking for shiny rocks. But it wasn’t until late that evening that he finally gave up. 

Victor and his friends went back to their common room, meaning that it was officially over.

Maybe he would have more luck next week...

He made his way to the courtyard for Vicchan’s last walk before sleep.

But there was already someone in the courtyard walking their dog. 

A husky. 

“Hi,” the Slytherin boy greeted. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted back as he hugged Vicchan a little tighter. 

“She’s friendly,” the boy assured. “If you want to put your dog down.” 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed as he hesitantly put Vicchan down.

Vicchan wasted no time before running up to the other dog, sniffing her curiously. 

There was a huge size difference, Vicchan was no taller than the Husky’s leg. 

“Is he a puppy?” the other dog owner asked. 

Yuuri nodded. “He’s four months old.” 

“Cute,” the boy said indifferently. 

“Yours too,” Yuuri said as he walked a little closer to the dogs. “What’s her name?” 

“Kwan,” the boy said. “It means strong girl.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said before the dog turned to him with a wagging tail. “Hi, Kwan,” he greeted.

Kwan walked up to him and sniffed his hand curiously before licking it in greeting. 

Yuuri smiled fondly. 

“She seems to like you,” the boy observed. “She usually don’t approach strangers.” 

“That’s probably smart,” Yuuri agreed as he petted the dog’s head gently, Kwan leaned into the touch. 

The boy tilted his head curiously. “Are you a dog whisperer or something?” 

Yuuri sighed. “I wish...” He admitted before shrugging with a smile. “I guess I’m just a dog person.” 

The boy smiled a little at that. “I’m Seung-Gil.”

“I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri introduced himself. “And that’s Vicchan,” he said and gestured to his toy poodle that did his best to gain the female dog’s attention by jumping around her.

Seung-Gil snorted. “He seems to like attention.” 

“He does,” Yuuri agreed. 

“Well, I should head inside,” Seung-Gil said as he looked at the clocktower. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said. “It was nice to meet you,” he said before turning to the husky. “You too, Kwan.” 

Seung-Gil patted his leg. “Come on, Kwan.” 

Kwan circled Yuuri a few laps. 

“Now, Kwan,” Seung-Gil urged the dog.

Kwan reluctantly made her way over to her owner before walking away with him. 

“See you around, Gryffindor.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at the nickname. He really didn’t mind it. 

It was the first Slytherin student he had talked to, and he was really nice. 

They really did have a bad rumor around them.

“I guess it’s just you and me, Vicchan,” Yuuri said as he petted his dog. 

Vicchan licked his hand in response before running over to a bush where he could do his business. 

“Makka, no!” 

That was all the warning Yuuri got before he received an armful of a poodle and got knocked to the ground.

Yuuri laughed as the giant dog left sloppy kisses all over his face.

“Hi to you too,” Yuuri said fondly as he scratched the dog behind his ears before Victor came running to his side. “I’m so sorry,” Victor apologized. “I don’t know what got into him, he didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“Not at all,” Yuuri said with a shy smile as he slowly got back on his feet. Victor immediately helped him, to the best of his ability.

Yuuri blushed as Victor helped steady him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m sure,” Yuuri claimed with a soft smile. 

Victor assessed him worriedly. “Makkachin never runs away from me,” he stated. “I’m not sure what he was thinking, jumping you like that.” 

Victor turned an accusing glare to his dog who was busy greeting the smaller poodle.

“It’s really fine,” Yuuri promised. “It was a nice surprise seeing him.”

Victor didn’t seem to hear him as he was suddenly smiling at the dogs.

Yuuri looked at the dogs as well, trying to imagine what they were saying and feeling slightly left out that he was the only one that couldn’t understand them.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Victor asked as he turned back to him.

Yuuri blushed. He finally had Victor’s full attention and there was no one else around.

So why did he suddenly feel so nervous?

“No, nothing,” Yuuri said shyly as his blush grew.

Victor nodded. “So how have you been?” Victor asked. “You’ve seemed busy today…” he smiled teasingly, which only made Yuuri have a small inner panic attack.

“Oh, I… Well, uhm…” Yuuri trailed off. 

“So you did follow me?” Victor asked in amusement. 

“No!” Yuuri quickly exclaimed. “Or, I mean- I, well, it’s… I thought…” 

“I’m not mad,” Victor quickly assured him. “Just curious.” 

Yuuri wanted to sink through the ground. “Well, I… I wanted to talk to you…” he admitted sheepishly. “But… But there was too many people around.” 

Victor’s face melted in sympathy. “You can just walk up and ask to speak with me in private,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I… I suppose I could…” Yuuri said dumbly. 

“And my friends, believe it or not, are all very nice,” Victor claimed. “They wouldn’t mind if you joined us sometime, you’re very nice to talk to, I’m sure they would like you.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he could muster. “I… I wanted to show you something,” he said as he reached into his pocket to take out the flower he had made. “I… I made this,” he declared as he reached it out to Victor, face burning with shyness as he averted his gaze.

Victor looked at the flower in surprise. “Wow,” he said in awe as he took it from Yuuri. “There are a few technical mistakes, for example, you can see that it was developed too quickly by the size of the leaves, the next time you should try to let it take some more time and not rush it so much.” 

Yuuri felt his mind go blank.

Victor was… Critiquing him? 

Victor handed the flower back. “But it’s good progress, you’re going to get the hang of all the details soon,” he assured and ruffled Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri tried to retrace his steps.

How could Victor interpret it so wrong?

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked. “Like I said, you’re getting a lot better.”

Yuuri frowned. “I… I need to go…” he said vaguely. “Vicchan!”

Vicchan perked up and immediately ran up to Yuuri so he could get picked up.

“Do you want me to walk you there?” Victor asked. “It’s no trouble.” 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said curtly before hurrying away. “Goodnight.”

Victor was left speechless as he looked to Makkachin. “Did I say something wrong?” 

~Maybe he got sleepy?~ Makkachin suggested. ~Puppies get sleepy often~ 

“Not human puppies,” Victor pointed out.

~Ask him then~ Makkachin said before sniffing the ground. ~I need to pee~

Victor sighed tiredly as he tried to think about if he said something that might have upset Yuuri, and he suddenly felt a little bad for being so hard on him.

He thought he was being helpful, but maybe Yuuri was still insecure about his magic? 

Yuuri should know that he was insanely powerful, he had no reason at all to be worried. Making a flower grow with so much precision took a lot of skill which he clearly possessed.

Victor just wanted him to feel motivated to continue. But maybe he said it wrong?

~I’m done~ Makkachin announced. 

Victor petted his dog fondly before taking him inside. 

~I’m sorry I ran~ Makkachin apologized sheepishly. ~I smelled Yuuri and Vicchan and a strange dog, and I didn’t want them to forget about me~

Victor didn’t smell another dog, but on the other hand, he didn’t pay that much attention to scents unless he focused. “What dog?” he asked in confusion.

~I don’t know~ Makkachin admitted. ~It wasn’t there when I got there, but Yuuri smelled strongly of it, and so did Vicchan~

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “Why didn’t Yuuri mention anything? Did Vicchan say something?”

~Just that there was a lot of big dogs out in the courtyard today~ Makkachin claimed. ~And he told me that he liked my scent~

Victor could almost hear the happiness in his poodle’s voice. “I’m happy for you.”

~Does Yuuri like your scent?~ Makkachin asked excitedly.

“He’s not a dog, or an animagus,” Victor explained. “He doesn’t experience scents like that.”

~That’s sad~ Makkachin remarked. ~He’s missing a lot. He could probably sense danger better with better sense of smell~

“I know” Victor assured. “But it’s too dangerous, if something goes wrong he could die or be eternally deformed.”

~So why don’t you help him and make sure that nothing goes wrong?~ Makkachin asked. ~If Yuuri becomes an animagus, we can all play together~

Victor had to admire his dog’s positive nature, but he still felt like he needed to get to know Yuuri better before allowing him to attempt something so dangerous.

There was no question about whether or not Yuuri had the skills to get through the different trials, but more if he had the strength and patience to follow it through.

There was no way going back once he started, so he had to make sure that it was something Yuuri really wanted.

Or the consequences could be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri! XD <3 It's not easy to court someone that still sees you as a child! XD <3 Especially not if your shyness is stronger than the gift! XD <3
> 
> A for effort!! XD <3 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and seeing Seung-Gil! <3 I think it's the first time he's been in one of my stories! :O <3 
> 
> Anyways, please tell me what you thought! <3<3
> 
> Love you!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets an unexpected gift from a teacher and reaches out to Victor for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 are doing some updates, so I hope you'll get the notification! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like the chapter! <3<3

Yuuri really enjoyed potion class. It was not as dependant on his powers, but rather on precision and focus. 

And the potion teacher, Professor Muramoto was very nice. It really seemed like she wanted him to do well.

But it was strange that she for some reason seemed to favorize him before everyone else. Phichit was definitely more talented with potions but he never got the praise he deserved.

Not that he seemed to mind.

Phichit didn’t have envious bone in his body.

“Is the spine supposed to be crushed or chopped?” Phichit asked thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “It says to put in the gri...grinded parts,” he said cautiously. “What’s grinded?”

“Same thing as crushed,” Professor Muramoto assured as she placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’re doing great.” 

“Thank you,” Phichit beamed happily.

“Yuuri, can I see you after class?” Professor Muramoto asked. “I’d like to talk with you about your progress.”

“Oh, uhm, sure,” Yuuri agreed. 

“Good,” Professor Muramoto smiled before moving on to other students.

“We’ve only had one class, I wonder what kind of progress she’s referring to,” Phichit said curiously.

Yuuri looked to the teacher worriedly. “Yeah… I… I don’t know…”

-

“So… Yuuri,” Professor Muramoto said once the classroom was empty. “How are things going?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “Fine, I- I guess,” he said nervously.

“And you’re adjusting well?” Professor Muramoto asked. “Considering that you’re from…?”

“Japan,” Yuuri finished for her. “Yes, I… It helps to speak English every day, and Phichit helps me when there are hard words…” 

“I think you’ve done amazing progress,” Professor Muramoto stated. “But I have another question for you.”

Yuuri suddenly felt his heart drum in his chest. “Yes?”

“Me and a few other teachers have been… concerned about the kind of books you’ve been borrowing from the library,” Professor Muramoto stated. “Books about animagi?”

Yuuri felt his breath come in short. “Well, I… I suspected my dog to be one,” he admitted. “B-but it was nothing.”

Professor Muramoto snorted. “Well, we teachers have a policy, because we want the students to be as safe as possible… If you want to become an animagus, we will help you.”

Yuuri frowned in disbelief. “Really?”

Professor Muramoto nodded. “We don’t want you to pursue something dangerous on your own, and according to history, most students don’t seem to stop because we tell them to.” 

“But… I thought it was dangerous?” Yuuri asked. “Forbidden…”

“We encourage students to pursue magic,” Professor Muramoto claimed. “And we want you to live up to your full potential… But… You can’t mention it to anyone.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri said carefully. “So… How do I start?” 

“How about this?” Professor Muramoto asked as she reached into her robe and took out a potion. “Do you know what it is?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He had seen it in his books. “It’s… It’s an animagus potion.”

“Very good,” Professor Muramoto smiled as she gave it to him. “There’s a blood moon in a couple of days, I suggest you get the other preparations ready in time for that.” 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. 

He was going to become an animagus.

“Victor Nikiforov, a third year in Ravenclaw is a registered animagus,” Professor Muramoto stated. “See if he might be able to help you. Unfortunately there are no teachers that are animagi at this time.”

“How do I do it?” Yuuri asked. 

Professor Muramoto smiled. “I’ll talk you through it.”

-

Victor was glad that he had finally found some solitude in the library.

He loved his friends, but it was nice to have some time to himself and Makkachin. He had found a very interesting book about a king from a far off land that pulled a sword from a stone.

It was very exciting. 

Victor loved to just read something for fun, to disappear into someone else’s story for a little while.

Especially when it was so filled with adventure.

~Victor~ Makkachin suddenly said as he perked up. ~Yuuri is here~

Victor looked forward and saw the young boy stand before him with a look of determination. “Hi, Yuuri,” he greeted with a smile. ”Everything okay?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I… I need your help,” he said with so much confidence that it almost seemed unreal. “Can I talk to you… Alone?”

Victor closed his book and got up from his seat. “Of course,” he agreed. “Lead the way.”

Yuuri nodded curtly and walked away, Victor followed him solemnly.

~I wonder what he will tell us~ Makkachin said excitedly. ~Do you think he might show us a good hiding spot for bones?~

Victor doubted it. Yuuri looked like he had a very specific mission in mind, and Victor couldn’t help but to feel extremely curious about it.

Yuuri led him into the boy’s bathroom and immediately went to look underneath the stalls to make sure that it really was empty.

Victor leaned against the sink as he considered the different things Yuuri could tell him about. Suddenly, he felt a little nervous.

Was someone after Yuuri again? Did he see someone and come for help? Did he get himself in trouble some other way?

There could be thousands of reasons why he needed help.

Victor only hoped that it would be something fixable.

“It’s empty,” Yuuri finally declared as he walked up to him. “I… I wanted to ask you for a favor,” he admitted as he dug around in his pocket. 

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully as Yuuri dug out a tiny glass bottle. “I… This is a animagus potion,” he stated. “I made up my mind that I’m going through with it… I… I just wanted to ask if you would want to help me?”

~Wow! Yuuri will become an animagus!~ Makkachin cheered happily as his tail wagged from side to side. ~Say yes, or I will~

“Where did you get the potion?” Victor asked instead. “It’s very dangerous to brew, you didn’t do it yourself did you?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Professor Muramoto gave it to me,” he admitted. “She said that it would be safest that way.” 

Victor frowned worriedly. “That doesn’t sound too convincing…”

“She said that she and the other teachers wanted me to reach my full potential,” Yuuri claimed. “And that students in the past broke the rules and did the ritual without approval and almost died…”

Victor still thought it sounded very suspicious. “Let me see the bottle,” he pleaded.

Yuuri handed it over and looked to Makkachin with a gentle smile. Looking forward that he soon would be able to hear him.

“It’s animagus potion,” Victor claimed before sighing deeply. “And she just gave it to you?” he questioned.

Yuuri nodded. “She also told me to ask you for help.” 

Victor hummed thoughtfully.

“Will you help me?” Yuuri asked carefully.

“If I say no, will you still do it?” Victor asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said confidently. “This is something that I really want.” 

“Then I’ll help you,” Vicor relented. “You’re not doing this alone…” 

~Good boy~ Makkachin praised him. 

Victor fought the urge to roll his eyes at his poodle’s comment.

“Really?” Yuuri asked in surprise. “Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” Victor stated. “Do you know when the next blood moon is?” 

“In two days,” Yuuri said before digging in his pocket again. “Professor Muramoto gave me a list of things I need to do before then.” 

Victor looked at the list skeptically, trying to determine whether or not it was legit.

It was.

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “It doesn’t look too hard… But are you sure you’re ready for it?” he asked. “Once you start, there is no going back.” 

Yuuri nodded, eyes glimmering with determination. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is on a quest! <3 Will he succeed? Why is Victor so suspicious? Will he change his mind? <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri pushes through the animagus trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little filler before the action stirkes! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri was exhausted, drenched in sweat as his lungs burned in protest to the horrible physical task he was put through. 

“One more time!” Victor ordered. “You’re almost there.” 

Yuuri did as told, tears stinging his eyes as he pushed his body to the limit.

Victor regarded the young boy worriedly. It was a blood moon tonight, and the day of the transformation was a day when Yuuri needed to do all the physical tasks. Running one kilometer without stopping, doing fifty pull-ups and fifty sit-ups.

It wasn’t tasks meant for a kid, but Yuuri was stubborn and he had almost finished them all.

He was on the last ten sit-ups. “Nine more,” Victor told him.

Yuuri pulled himself up with a cry of pain.

Victor cringed in sympathy. “Eight.” 

~Poor puppy~ Makkachin whined. ~He looks so tired~

“Good job, Yuuri, seven more!” 

Yuuri was practically whimpering at this point, but he had his mind set that he would succeed. 

He had to.

“Six,” Victor called.

Yuuri could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest as the bitter flavor of the mandrake leaf filled his mouth with a ironlike flavor that could as well be blood.

“Five,” Victor stated, walking closer. 

Yuuri felt his entire body ache, was this really worth it?

“Four.”

Yuuri looked at the sky, his vision was beginning to blur and he was sure that he could see red spots.

“Three”

Yuuri’s entire face was drenched in sweat and tears. Only three more… Only three more…

“Two.”

Almost there… So close.

“One more!” Victor said, right by his side.

Yuuri pulled himself up a final time before collapsing, everything hurt and he felt right on the edge of passing out.

“You did it,” Victor beamed.

Yuuri blinked up at him. Victor looked almost even more angelic when he was dying. “Take me to heaven?” he pleaded.

Victor tilted his head. “What?” 

Yuuri realized that he said it in Japanese, which he would probably be happy for once he wasn’t dying anymore.

“You’re not having a stroke, right?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri shook his head. 

“Good,” Victor said in relief as he helped Yuuri to sitting position. “You did amazing.”

Yuuri smiled slightly, his heart fluttering with pride.

“How do you feel?” Victor asked. “You didn’t swallow the leaf, did you?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I-it’s s-still… in t-there…” he said, voice quivering. 

“Good,” Victor smiled. “We could use someone with your strength on the quidditch team, have you ever considered applying?”

“N-not right… n-now…” Yuuri said, struggling to breath deeply.

Victor smiled fondly. “Well, the next part is once the sun sets,” Victor stated. “You just need to drink the potion and cast the spell.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll stay with you until then,” Victor declared. “I need to make sure that you don’t choke on the mandrake leaf.” 

Yuuri snorted in amusement, finding the idea of it to be very funny. He didn’t make it this far so he could choke on a leaf. “T-thanks…”

“You’re welcome,” Victor smiled. “I do think I need to talk to the headmaster about approval to be able to transform with you though,” he admitted. “Can you stand?”

Yuuri nodded carefully and allowed Victor to help him to his feet.

All of his muscles felt like they had been ripped apart as he took a limping step forward.

“Okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri said. “I- I can make it…” 

Victor doubted that, when he suddenly noticed how Makkachin whirled around. ~Someone there~ he said followed by a bark.

“Hello there,” the headmaster greeted. “It has come to my attention that this young man is doing the animagus trial.” 

“He is,” Victor stated. “He only has two more tasks left.” 

The headmaster nodded in understanding. “And you will guide him through it, I assume?” 

“If I’m allowed to transform,” Victor stated. “First time can be scary, finding yourself in a new skin, if he runs, I won’t be able to run after him or stop him in my human form.” 

“And what if his animagus is an elephant?” the headmaster asked. “How will you stop him then?”

Victor frowned thoughtfully, he didn’t even think of that.

“Or a bird?” the headmaster prodded.

“I… I’ll do my best,” Victor claimed. “Or I’ll try to calm him in my human form.”

“It’s best to be prepared,” the headmaster stated. “We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to young Mr. Katsuki,”

“No we wouldn’t,” Victor said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The headmaster smiled. “Well, carry on.”

~You don’t trust him~ Makkachin observed. 

Victor swallowed thickly. “Something seems very… Off…”

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“Nothing,” Victor claimed. “It’s just… Odd… Since when are teachers this supportive about a student wanting to become an animagus? When I talked to the headmaster before starting Hogwarts, he made it sound like I had committed some kind of sin. Now he’s happy to help a student become an animagus?”

Yuuri had to admit that it sounded odd. 

“What else did Professor Muramoto tell you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shrugged. “She- uhm… She said that she wanted me to reach my full potential.” 

~What are you thinking?~ Makkachin asked.

Victor had his suspicions when Yuuri almost got kidnapped, that there was a chance that whoever wanted him, might be working with one or more teachers of the school, in order to walk into the castle so easily.

It was horrible to think that, but what if it was true?

And come to think of it, he couldn’t remember putting himself through the physical exhaustion that Yuuri had gone through during the day.

Maybe…

Maybe they were trying to get Yuuri pliant?

He would be easier to take away if he didn’t have the strength to run.

Victor felt his blood run cold.

Had they been tricked?

“V-Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “What are you thinking?”

Victor looked down on the kid beside him. He really didn’t want Yuuri to be scared over nothing. He needed to feel able to trust the teachers. If they did something to abuse that, it was on them, and Victor would make them pay.

He just needed someone he could trust. Someone who could vouch for him if things went wrong.

He just didn’t know who…

Until suddenly, he did.

“Let’s get inside the castle,” Victor suggested. “We need to find Yakov.” 

“The caretaker?” Yuuri asked in confusion. “Why?”

“He doesn’t have any magic,” Victor claimed. “And he knows practically everything.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding as he limped towards the castle with Victor’s help. 

He trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no turning back! <3 Let's just hope that Yuuri makes it through the rest of the trial okay! <3<3
> 
> Will Yakov be able to help? What is really going on?
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 Kudos!! <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets through the last trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my assignment!! <3<3 ... For now! XD <3<3 I wrote 30 pages of nothing but research and analysis, now I deserve to write some fanfiction for fun! XD <3<3
> 
> I have a free day tomorrow where I'll be able to write at least one chapter on some story! <3 Let me know which one! <3 
> 
> Tuesday I'll have more work, so I'll enjoy freedom while I can! <3 #SchoolIsKillingMe #JustLetMeWriteFanfictionAndBeHappy #RantOver
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3 Last one of the ones I had saved! XD <3

“What are you saying?” Yakov questioned gruffly in Russian. “That the teachers are in some kind of cult that wishes to sacrifice that poor boy in his animagus form?” 

“I know it sounds crazy,” Victor agreed. “But something is very wrong, and if anything happens, I don’t want us to go unexplainably missing.”

Yakov huffed in disbelief. “He looks exhausted,” he said as he looked to Yuuri.

“We followed the instructions that Professor Muramoto gave him,” Victor admitted. “It said that he needed to get all the energy out of his body to make room for the animagus energy.”

“And that’s incorrect?” Yakov asked.

Victor nodded. “I never did that.”

Yakov frowned in concern. “Maybe it’s a different trial?” he suggested.

“It’s could be,” Victor agreed. “But it still feels very suspicious that all the teachers are suddenly supportive of animagi.” 

“Most people aren’t against it,” Yakov stated. “It got a bad name because that was apparently a bunch of kids a long time ago that used their powers to play pranks and other ludicrous matters.”

“The headmaster made it sound like I would break out in my animal form the middle of a classroom and destroy the world,” Victor claimed. “And he just… changed his mind?” 

“Could happen,” Yakov stated. “Stranger things have occured here at Hogwarts.” 

Victor still didn’t trust it. “But if something does happen…” 

“I’ll deal with it,” Yakov promised.

Victor nodded. “I trust you.” 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “The sun is setting…”

“I need to…” Victor said and gestured to the young boy. “Can you watch Makkachin for me?”

Yakov looked to the poodle skeptically. “Fine,” he agreed.. “Take care of the boy and I’ll see if I can find any proof that something is going on.” 

Victor nodded in gratitude before supporting Yuuri enough to take him back outside in time for the final trial.

-

Yuuri sat down on the ground outside, all of his muscles burning with exhaustion.

Victor looked around to make sure that they really were alone. “Are you ready?” 

Yuuri nodded tiredly. “I’m ready.” 

Victor sat down across from him as he watched how the moon tinted red from the moon eclipse. 

It was really beautiful. 

“Okay, spit out the mandrake leaf,” Victor ordered as he dug out the animagus potion from his pocket.

Yuuri did as told, spitting it out to a soggy mess to the ground. 

“Now drink,” Victor ordered as he gave the tiny bottle to Yuuri. “Do you remember the spell?”

“Amato, animo, animato, animagus,” Yuuri recited.

“And remember, wand to your heart,” Victor instructed.

Yuuri nodded as he drank the bottle’s content, gagging slightly at the awful flavor.

“Good,” Victor praised as he kept looking around, paranoid that someone might walk out of the forbidden forest. “Do you need help getting to your feet?”

Yuuri shook his head as he struggled to get up.

Victor helped him anyways, unable to stand by the sidelines if Yuuri was hurting.

Yuuri blushed a little as he gazed to the red moon determinately.

“Ready?” Victor asked. “Final step.” 

Yuuri nodded as he raised his wand and took a deep breath before placing the tip of the wand against his heart. “Amato, animo, animato, animagus.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as pain shot through his entire body like electricity. 

“You’re okay,” Victor reassured him. “Embrace the pain, keep breathing.”

Tears stung Yuuri’s eyes as he struggled to follow Victor’s instructions. 

“That’s it,” Victor said gently as he patted Yuuri’s back in support.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered nervously to the sides as he began to take on his animal form. 

Victor watched in amazement how the young boy began to shrink as fur was growing out from his skin, leaving him as an adorable, black wolf puppy.

Victor could almost hear Makkachin remarking that he told him so.

Yuuri was a wolf, just like him. Just the opposite color.

Victor transformed as well, into his own wolf form. 

He wasn’t fully grown either, but he was a lot bigger than Yuuri, and a bright white color. 

~V-Victor?~ Yuuri asked in confusion as he struggled to lift his head from the ground. ~Did it work?~

~You’re an animagus~ Victor confirmed. ~Try to take a step~

Yuuri was suddenly fully aware of the fact that he no longer had two legs, but four. 

And they were not easy to control.

Victor couldn’t help but to snicker in amusement as the tiny wolf tried to control his legs. He really was adorable. 

~W-what… What am I?~ Yuuri asked.

~Don’t you know?~ Victor asked. ~You’re like me, a wolf~

Yuuri’s eyes widened in amazement. ~Really?~

Victor nodded.

Yuuri smiled happily. ~I… I did it~

~You did~ Victor agreed. ~How do you feel?~

~Happy~ Yuuri admitted, Victor could see how his tail wagged as if agreeing. ~I’m just like you~

Victor snorted. ~Well, you’re a different color~

Yuuri looked down at his paws and then up to Victor. ~But I’m a wolf~ he said as if it was the most important thing in the world. ~Now I can talk to Vicchan~ He attempted to break out in a sprint but managed to stumble on his own legs before even getting up.

Victor found it utterly adorable. ~Hang on, little guy~ he pleaded as he used his nose to get Yuuri back on his feet. ~Get used to yourself first~ 

Yuuri huffed impatiently but agreed to do as told. Taking one limb at the time.

~That’s it~ Victor encouraged as he watched Yuuri get the hang of walking. ~Now try to turn yourself back to a human, like we talked about~

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to take a normal step forward, suddenly feeling how his shoe squished against the wet grass underneath his feet.

He turned to Victor proudly. Victor too was back to his human form. 

“You’re an animagus now,” the older boy stated with a smile. “Congratulations.”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Victor, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

Victor patted Yuuri’s back gently. He really couldn’t believe how cute he was. “You’re welcome.”

“Maybe we should thank you as well?” a strange male voice suddenly said from the shadows. 

Victor quickly pushed Yuuri behind himself and pulled out his wand. 

“You’ve turned him into the perfect warrior,” the shadow continued. “Master will be pleased.” 

Victor frowned as he felt his heart drum. He wasn’t going to let them take Yuuri. “Go away,” he warned as he saw the shadow approach. 

He had to act first.

“Stupefy!” Victor called as he flickered his wand. 

The man was quick and blocked the spell with his own wand. “Nice try.” 

Victor took a step back, making sure to keep Yuuri blocked as well.

“Just give the boy to me,” the man pleaded as he stepped into the light. Victor noticed that he had a strange tattoo on his face.

He thought back to the woman that had tried to take Yuuri and realized that it was the same. 

“What do you want with him?” Victor asked.

“We won’t hurt him,” the man said gently. “We will only make sure that he reaches his full capacity.”

“Who are ‘we’?” Victor questioned. 

Yuuri looked around for an escape. The man stood before the gates to Hogwarts, so they had to get in another way. 

“We are the servants of master,” the man claimed. “The servants of the darkness and light, our father.” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully. That man seemed completely brainwashed or insane.

“Father?” Victor prodded. 

“The father of the dark magic, the carrier of light. He who will clean our world of filthy muggles and allow us with magic to reclaim the world that is rightfully ours.” 

That didn’t sound too good. It sounded just like the last tyrant the magic world had to deal with.

He-who-must-not-be-named.

The man responsible for the death of his parents.

And now there was another one?

“You can tell your master to find someone else,” Victor told the strange man. “Yuuri is not going to help you kill humans.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. He really didn’t want that. 

What if Victor wasn’t strong enough to protect him?

Would they force him?

“I was actually hoping you would say that,” the strange man grinned as he raised his wand.

“Yuuri turn!” Victor ordered as he quickly transformed himself to a wolf.

Yuuri felt his heart drum as he closed his eyes and focused on the transformation.

He wasn’t sure what was happening before he heard an explosion behind himself and suddenly felt the wind in his face

Victor carried him in his wolf form by his scruff.

He had never felt smaller or more insignificant as he hung in his skin, carried by a boy only two years older than himself.

~I’ll get you to safety~ Victor declared. ~Just don’t struggle~

Yuuri had no plans to do so, but he did wish that he could do something to help.

He hated that Victor was in potential danger because of him… Again.

“Get inside!” The headmaster suddenly called as he slammed the gates open and pulled out his wand that he aimed to the strange man. 

Victor whirled around and rushed towards the gates in his full speed.

Yuuri almost felt like curling in on himself because of the speed. Victor ran extremely fast, and he knew that if he dropped him, he would probably fly far away into the night.

But Victor reached the inside of the castle and hurried down the corridor, turning a corner before stopping and letting Yuuri down on the ground.

~Are you okay?~ Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri lowered his head as he felt shame claim him. ~I’m fine~

Victor nodded as he turned back worriedly. Suddenly more teachers began rushing towards the entrance to aid the headmaster. 

“Get to safety,” Professor Muramoto ordered as she passed them with her wand raised. “Good job you two.”

Victor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Where did they all come from all the sudden? Were they watching? Did they get alerted some other way? They didn’t have tattoos, but that didn’t mean that they were all innocent. But if it was a conspiracy, why would they help them?

~Victor?~ Yuuri asked carefully, puppy eyes perfectly in place. ~Are you okay?~

Victor couldn’t get over how adorable Yuuri was in his wolf-form. 

~I’m fine~ Victor assured as he looked back a final time. The mysterious stranger was lying on the ground as the headmaster and the teachers guarded him. 

Hopefully this would be the end of it, though he highly doubted that. 

~Let’s find Yakov~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is an adorable wolf puppy! <3<3 Who's suprised? XD <3 #NoOne
> 
> What did you think about the villain? <3 Are we dealing with a new Voldermort? I still have no idea what Voldermort's plan was tbh! XD <3 It was fun to give this bad guy a plan! <3 The creator of dark magic... It'll be interesting!! (^w^) <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 
> 
> As always:
> 
> KUDOS TO YOU!!!! <3<3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor gets to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Yuuri felt his legs shaking as the adrenaline started to wear off. He was back in his human form as they walked to Yakov’s office. 

“You should probably go to sleep as soon as possible,” Victor observed. “You’ve had a long day.” 

Yuuri nodded, not wanting to say something that would make him feel even more pathetic. 

“I’ll walk you there,” Victor stated. “I just need to get Makka…”

As if on cue, the giant poodle barked before rushing towards them.

~Did you do it? Did you do it?~ Makkachin asked excitedly as he rushed a lap around Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Can you hear him?” Victor asked with a soft smile.

Yuuri crouched down carefully and looked Makkachin in the eyes.

~Are you a poodle?~ Makkachin asked happily. ~Or a wolf like Victor?~

“I… I’m a wolf,” Yuuri told the poodle as his heart fluttered with excitement. “Do you… Do you understand me?”

~I understand you perfectly~ Makkachin claimed as his tail wagged. ~You’re a wolf, like Victor~

“He’s a puppy,” Victor chimed in. “A black little puppy…” he finished his statement by ruffling Yuuri’s hair.

Makkachin jumped with excitement. ~I knew it!~ he exclaimed. ~Please transform, I’ll teach you how to bury bones in the courtyard! Yakov never finds them~

Speaking of the caretaker. 

“Makkachin, you stupid dog!” Yakov yelled as he came rushing. “Vitya, you need to teach your dog some manners, he tackled me and ran away!”

~He just stumbled over me~ Makkachin protested. ~It’s not my fault that he was slow to get up and I had to run~

“Did he hurt you?” Victor asked the old man.

“He could have,” Yakov claimed. “But the mutt only gave me half a heart attack by running away.” 

“He must have smelled Yuuri,” Victor said as he looked to the young boy who stared at his dog like he held the answers to the universe.

“Right,” Yakov said dumbly. “How did it go?” 

Victor’s face fell a little at that. “Well, the rest of the teachers are dealing with it…”

Yakov frowned. “Dealing with what?” he questioned.

Victor swallowed thickly. “Well, uhm… We were kind of… Attacked…”

Yakov’s eyes widened. “Why wasn’t I alerted?” he asked in annoyance as he stormed past the children towards the entrance of the castle.

“How do you know him so well?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “You sound like old friends…” 

Victor smiled sadly. “During my first year of Hogwarts, my English was very bad,” he admitted. “Yakov is the only one in the school who knows Russian.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise.

“I spent a lot of time with him,” Victor continued. “He’s not really a social person, but I think he enjoyed some company… But then everyone found out about my past, and all the sudden I had a lot of friends… My English got better from that.” 

Yuuri could understand that. His English had approved a lot from daily practice. Just having Phichit around so he could listen to the language helped a lot. 

“Practice helps,” Yuuri agreed. 

Victor nodded as he looked down the corridor thoughtfully. Thinking if he should get Yuuri back to his dorm or not. “I think we should wait for a teacher,” he finally decided. “I’m sure someone will want to talk to us again…”

Yuuri suddenly felt a lump grow in his stomach. “What do I tell them?” he asked worriedly. “What if they think I’m on their side? What if they think I’m bad?” 

“They know you aren’t,” Victor assured. “These people are after you, There’s no reason for you to be bad because of it.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I… I’m scared,” he admitted. “What if they do get me? What if they make me go bad?”

Victor felt his heart break for the young boy as he crouched down before him. “I’m not going to let that happen,” he promised, placing a reassuring hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’ve kept you safe this far, right?” 

Yuuri smiled shyly as he nodded. 

“You’ll be fine,” Victor stated. “As long as you’re on the good side, the bad guys will never get power over you. You’re stronger than them.” 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter at Victor’s words. Maybe there was hope for him.

“And once you’re a little bit bigger, you can track down that dark lord and make him regret ruining your childhood,” Victor continued. “I’d be happy to help.” 

Yuuri laughed a little at that. “Thank you.” 

~I’d be happy to help too~ Makkachin chimed in. ~I do not like bad wizards, I would happily bite their knees~ 

“Silly dog…” Victor said as he gently ruffled Makkachin’s ears.

Yuuri suddenly started to think of Vicchan, and how he still hadn’t talked to him yet. “Do you think the teachers will be long?” he asked carefully.

Victor didn’t even have a chance to answer before Professor Baranovskaya walked towards them. “How come I keep finding you two in trouble?” she asked in annoyance.

Yuuri visibly shrank as Victor stepped forward. “Guards,” the Russian stated.

Professor Baranovskaya frowned in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“This school need guards,” Victor clarified. “When bad wizards are after a student, the school’s job is to protect that student.”

“And you think guards will be enough?” Professor Baranovskaya questioned.

“And protective spells,” Victor continued. “Something to keep outsiders far away from the school.” 

“You will need to speak to the headmaster about that,” Professor Baranovskaya stated sternly. 

“Gladly,” Victor agreed. “I just thought that the teachers might show more concern about their students, especially the ones that aren’t yet able to defend themselves.” 

Professor Baranovskaya almost looked offended. 

“I apologize, Professor Baranovskaya,” Victor said. “But when a third-year is doing more to protect a first-year than all the teachers combined, I think it’s proof that something has to be done.”

Yuuri could barely believe Victor’s courage. He was standing up to a professor as if she was a child. 

“So unless you would like to keep an eleven-year-old up despite his exhaustion, I’m going to take him to his dorm now,” Victor declared. “You can tell the police and headmaster that we will be available for interviews tomorrow. Yuuri has gone through the animagus trial today, and he needs sleep.” 

Professor Baranovskaya’s face melted in empathy as she looked to the exhausted boy. “You are excused,” she relented.

“Thank you,” Victor said as he turned back to Yuuri. “Let’s get you to your room.”

-

Everyone was asleep when Yuuri returned to his dorm. It was almost midnight so he didn’t blame them.

There was however someone who was still awake. 

~You’re back, you’re back~ his tiny little friend cheered as he jumped off the bed and rushed over to him.

Yuuri felt like his heart might burst with happiness. “I am,” he whispered quietly. 

~You can understand me?~ Vicchan asked in surprise. ~Like the boy with the big poodle?~

“Yes,” Yuuri said, still keeping his voice down not to awake anyone. “Just like Victor.”

~That’s so good!~ Vicchan said happily. ~You wouldn’t believe the day I had, the funny boy who always talks took me for a walk in the courtyard, and I met the pretty husky again. The funny boy and the husky boy didn’t get along at all, so the funny boy carried me away~ 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “Phichit and Seung-Gil?” he asked in surprise. “Why didn’t they get along?” 

~Humans are weird~ Vicchan said thoughtfully. ~Phichit, the funny boy was trying to be nice, but the husky boy said something that made him upset. Something about your houses~

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. That didn’t seem to be an issue when he met the Slytherin boy.

~You should ask him about it tomorrow~ Vicchan suggested. ~You might understand~

“I will,” Yuuri told his dog as he carefully picked him up. “But let’s go to sleep now… It’s been a long day.” 

Vicchan yawned as if on cue. ~I’m glad you can understand me now~ he admitted. ~I love you~ 

Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes with happiness as he put Vicchan down on his bed. “I love you too.” 

Vicchan made himself comfortable on the bed next to Yuuri. ~Goodnight, Yuuri~

Yuuri gently petted the small poodle and gently pressed a kiss to his head. “Goodnight, Vicchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I keep imagining the dog's voices as the voices of the dogs from the movie "Up" XD <3<3<3 Makkachin is obviously Dug! XD <3<3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! <3<3 Let me know what you thought! <3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets interview by the headmaster and two representatives from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Victor gives them a piece of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

"Welcome, Mr. Katsuki,” the headmaster greeted as Yuuri stepped into his office. 

He had been instructed by Professor Baranovskaya to see him and two representatives from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement to explain what had happened last night. 

He looked around nervously, hoping to see Victor. 

“Come sit,” the headmaster pleaded as a chair was magically pulled out in front of the old man’s desk.

Yuuri swallowed thickly as the two representatives turned to look at him. They were standing next to the headmaster and Yuuri suddenly felt like he had been called in as a suspect. 

But Yuuri did as told, carefully walking up to the desk and sitting down on the chair. 

“I’d like to offer you a sincere apology,” the headmaster stated. “It’s barely been a month and you’ve been put through an enormous amount of stress. The kind of stress that no child should experience during their first year in a place that’s supposed to be safe. There’s no one to blame but the school.”

Yuuri blushed shyly and nodded. “It’s okay,” he said lamely. 

“It has come to our understanding that you are a very special child,” the headmaster continued. “Your powers seem to be… special.” 

Yuuri was sick of hearing that. “Yeah,” he still agreed. 

“It also seem like the people after you are very persistent,” the headmaster claimed. “We’re still not sure what they want with you. It seems as if the people that has gone after you has not spoken a word after they’ve been captured. It’s not certain if they’re under a curse or if their loyalty are stronger than their lives.”

Yuuri didn’t like the idea of any of those theories. 

“We were hoping that you might be able to provide us with more information,” the headmaster said as he looked to the two representatives from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Uhm, what do you want to know?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling his nervousness return in full force.

“Do you know the people that attacked you?” One of the representatives asked as a notepad suddenly flew out of his pocket and began to hover in front of him.

“No,” Yuuri answered truthfully. “I’ve never even seen them before.” 

“Why do you think they would go after you?” the representative questioned.

Yuuri shrugged. “I- I don’t know…” he admitted. “I barely know how to use my magic, even less why anyone else would want it.” 

“He is only eleven,” the headmaster spoke in his defence. “He’s unaware of his potential.” 

“Do you know what they want?” the representative asked. “Are they working for someone?” 

Yuuri nodded. “But I don’t know who,” he admitted. “The- the man called him father of dark magic… And… He said that he would kill muggles… All of them.” 

The representatives looked to each other worriedly. 

“I- I don’t want to be used by them,” Yuuri said sadly. “I don’t want my powers to be used for bad.”

“We will do everything in our power to keep you safe,” the headmaster claimed. “We will make sure that no one gets into our premises without permission.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “A-and...” Yuuri trailed off as he regretted his question.

“And what?” one of the representatives prodded. 

“Nothing,” Yuuri said. If the principal really was in conspiracy with the father of dark magic, he didn’t want to risk getting killed on the spot. 

The representatives looked at him with skepticism but decided to let it go before one of them took out a little card from his pocket. “If you think of anything else, use the landline in the great hall and call us,” he pleaded. “We believe you might have the biggest chance of getting information.” 

Yuuri nodded and took the card before looking to the adults around him. “Uhm, can I... Go?”

“Yes, you are excused,” the headmaster stated, but as Yuuri got up from the chair, he continued. “My door is always open if you are in need of advice… Or help.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said politely with a short bow as he kept backing away. “Bye.”

Yuuri made it out of the office and down that weird elevator before almost knocking into Victor. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he saw Yuuri’s anxious expression.

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri claimed. “Sorry, I- I didn’t see you.” 

“I’m fine,” Victor assured. “What did they tell you?” 

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Nothing,” he admitted. “I just… It was weird being there alone.” 

“I didn’t know they were going to interview you,” Victor admitted. “Professor Baranovskaya just told me that Headmaster Hawthorn wanted to see me.” 

“She told me the same thing this morning… I think they wanted to speak to us separately.” 

Victor frowned in concern. “But they didn’t tell you anything that made you scared of uncomfortable, right?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I… I guess I’m just paranoid,” he admitted.

Victor nodded thoughtfully. “Well, you do have a right to be after everything that’s happened.”

Yuuri smiled slightly. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer,” he said as he stepped aside to let Victor pass him. 

Victor smiled to him fondly. “What time are you taking Vicchan out for his walk? Maybe we can meet each other in the courtyard?” 

“I’d like that,” Yuuri said shyly. “In an hour or so.” 

“I’ll see you then,” Victor said and ruffled Yuuri’s hair before stepping into the elevator. “Oh, and you should talk to Professor Baranovskaya about registering your animagus ability to the Ministry of Magic. She’s your head of house, she’ll help you.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed hesitantly. “Good luck.”

Victor smiled reassuringly. “The headmaster need it more than me,” he claimed with a innocent smile. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” 

“Don’t get expelled,” Yuuri pleaded. He wasn’t sure what to do if Victor would ever disappear from school.

Victor shot him a playful wink. “I won’t.”

-

When Yuuri returned to his dorm, he found Phichit shuffling a deck of cards in the chair by the window and Vicchan snoozing peacefully on his bed. 

“Hi, Yuuri,” Phichit greeted, immediately awakening Vicchan.

~You’re back!~ the poodle greeted as he stood up on the side of the bed and wagged his tail. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted both of them as he walked up to Vicchan and scratched him behind his ears. 

~The funny boy doesn’t pay attention to me~ Vicchan claimed. ~He’s all focused on the papers in his hands, and they’re not even edible~ 

Yuuri snorted at the explanation from his dog as he turned to his friend. “How are you?”

Phichit sighed dramatically. “I’m trying to do a magic trick, but it doesn’t work.” 

“Using cards?” Yuuri questioned. Phichit could make a book float to him if he wanted to, why would he waste his energy on just learning a trick when he had real magic?

“Yes,” Phichit said grimly. “I met a boy yesterday who called me pretentious for picking up dog poop with magic. He told me that I would never survive the real world if I wasn’t born with magic. And then he said that it was typical for a Gryffindor to lose their temper when I called him a idiot.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed carefully. 

~That was the boy I talked about~ Vicchan chimed in. ~The husky boy~

“Muggles can do magic,” Phichit stated. “My mom uses cards to make magic, but I have no idea how she does it.” 

“Well, it’s not really magic,” Yuuri said apologetically. “Card tricks are just tricks,” he explained. “My sister does them all the time, but it’s more about skill, practice and tricking the audience.” 

“Can you teach me?” Phichit asked hopefully.

Yuuri only knew how to do one trick, but hopefully it would be enough to settle Phichit’s curiosity. “Sure.” 

“I’ll show him,” Phichit stated. “I’d like to see him do magic with no magic as I’m a full-trained magician. ”

“I’m sure you will,” Yuuri agreed as he accepted the deck of cards from his friend. “Let’s start with the basics.”

-

“Mr. Nikiforov, glad you could make it,” the headmaster said fondly. “Please take a seat.”

Victor had a whole essay prepared that he walked up to the headmaster’s desk and placed it on. “There you go,” he said firmly. “I don’t usually do the headmaster’s job, but when things like what has happened to Yuuri has happened twice, I think it’s right that someone does something.”

“Mr. Nikiforov…”

“It’s an essay,” Victor continued. “A summary of every student that has been killed due to the poor judgment from teachers and headmasters here at Hogwarts, followed by suggestions on how you could make the school safer, finished with a few proposition on how to divide your yearly budget and suggestions on different founders that can help with the costs.”

The headmaster was stunned as he looked to the young Ravenclaw student in disbelief. 

“I wrote it last night, so it’s not proof-read, but I think you get the idea,” Victor stated before continuing. “Something needs to change here. If something happens to Yuuri under the protection of this school I will hold you personally responsible.” 

“I- I…” the headmaster stuttered. 

Victor turned to the two representatives from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. “Don’t trust the words of the teachers and the headmaster,” he told them seriously. “Someone got into the school. And that was hardly the first time,” he flipped pages in his essay. “1993, Sirius Black got into the school with help of a werewolf called Remus Lupin. 1994 a death eater known as Barty Crouch Jr came into the school, dressed up as a teacher. 1992, three children were almost killed by a giant snake that lived here, in the school!”

“Mr. Nikiforov, calm yourself!” the headmaster snapped. “Sit.”

Victor shook his head reluctantly but did as told.

“I’m aware of the history of Hogwarts,” the headmaster claimed. “But we are doing everything we can to improve.”

“And that’s why a child has almost been kidnapped twice during the past month?” Victor questioned angrily. 

“Mr. Katsuki is… Special…” the headmaster said. 

“That’s no excuse,” Victor claimed. “Harry Potter was special, I didn’t hear that he was ever taken from his bed in the middle of the night.”

The headmaster sighed tiredly. “Gentlemen, did you have questions for Mr. Nikiforov?” he asked as he turned to the two representatives that smiled in amusement at seeing such a young boy lecture an old man.

“If he’s finished?” one of them asked knowingly.

“As long as my friend stays safe, I have nothing to add,” Victor claimed, crossing his arms.

“Okay,” one of the representatives cleared his throat. “Do you mind telling us what you were doing outside at the time of the attack?” 

“Yuuri wanted to do the animagus trial,” Victor stated. “Something one of the professors encouraged him to do. I was mostly there to help him through it and make sure that he wouldn’t get hurt.”

A tiny notepad flew out of the man’s pocket and began writing down his words.

“What professor?” the man asked.

“Professor Muramoto,” Victor said. “She even gave him the potion.”

The representatives looked at each other worriedly. “And was she with you during the attack?” 

“No,” Victor said simply. “She thought that it was best that I helped him, since I’m an animagus myself.”

“And you were successful?” one of the representatives asked in disbelief..

“Yes.” Victor said. “If we would have failed, you would have known.” 

The adults nodded in understanding. 

“And the man that attacked you?” one of the representatives continued. “Did you recognize him?”

“No,” Victor admitted. “But he had the same tattoo as the woman who went after Yuuri a few weeks ago,” he said thoughtfully. “Some kind of… swirls on the temple down to the cheek…”

“Yes,” the headmaster said with a sigh. “It is an ancient symbol of dark magic… It’s traced back to our ancestors, to the balance of light and dark.”

Victor took in the information, trying to figure out what kind of cult these people belonged to. 

It wasn’t normal to worship some creature that claimed to be the father of dark magic. And it was plainly sick to kidnap a child to fulfill their strange fantasy.

Victor didn’t believe that the father of dark magic was actually behind all of this. It was probably some kind of wizard with too big of an ego, with enough appeal to get the help of other wizards with the same sick ideas.

But they still needed to be stopped.

“Anything else that you’ve noticed?” one of the representatives asked. “You’ve spent a lot of time with the boy… How does he seem?” 

“Seem?” Victor questioned. 

“Does he have a lot of anger?” the representative clarified. “Does he seem like he might be able to…?”

“Go dark?” Victor finished for him. “No, not without being forced.” 

The representatives nodded. 

“He’s a great kid,” Victor continued. “Determined, kind, brave, a lot braver than he thinks… He’s curious, sweet, he has such a gentle heart… He believes in people.” 

Victor didn’t even realize that he was smiling until he noticed the way the adults looked at him.

He quickly cleared his throat. “Yuuri is not a dark wizard,” he claimed. “Which is why he needs to be protected. He has the power to do so much good in the world… And… And I believe he will.” 

“Anything else about the attack that you would like to add?” the representative asked instead. 

Victor shook his head. “I told you everything I know.”

“If you think of anything,” the representative said as he took out a card from his pocket. “Use the landline in the great hall and call us. All information is valuable.” 

Victor took the card and looked at the logo and the phone number. “I will,” he promised. He wanted nothing else than for these people to be put behind bars. And he was willing to do everything he could to help.

The representatives nodded in greeting as they made their way to the fireplace that was connected to the floo network, the quickest way for them to travel. “Try to stay out of trouble, kid.”

Victor would make no such promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Victor fighting the world with knowledge and essays! XD <3 And Yuuri is too sweet to help a wizard learn magic with no magic! XD <3 
> 
> I hope you liked the update! <3 Please let me know what you thought! <3<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes a second attempt to court Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A daily update! <3<3 I hope you'll like it! <3

“So what’s going on with you and Victor?” Phichit asked curiously. “People have seen you two together around the school, did you give him the flower? Are you dating?”

“What? No!” Yuuri quickly claimed. “He’s just been helping me… That’s all.” 

“I thought you liked him?” Phichit asked in confusion.

“Well,” Yuuri said dejectedly. “He doesn’t feel the same…”

Phichit frowned. “He told you that?”

“No, it’s just…” Yuuri trailed off slightly. “He sees me as a child… And I can’t change that…” 

“Well, you are eleven,” Phichit pointed out.

“I’m almost twelve,” Yuuri claimed. “But he’s almost fourteen, he’s almost a grown-up.” 

“Yeah,” Phichit agreed with a sigh. “Maybe it’s not over though, maybe you should tell him how you feel?”

“No,” Yuuri said, leaving no room for arguments. “I’d rather die than embarrass myself in front of him like that.” 

“Maybe you just need to be taller?” Phichit suggested. “Or older, I think there’s a potion to look older.” 

“No,” Yuuri said. “I- I want him to like me for me…”

Phichit nodded in understanding. “What did he say when you gave him the flower?”

Yuuri blushed with embarrassment. “He- uhm… He told me that I was improving my charm skills, but I still needed a lot of practice.” 

“Really?” Phichit asked in surprise. “But then I just think he’s just stupid, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you back.”

“Victor is not stupid,” Yuuri immediately jumped to his friend’s defence. “He’s probably the smartest boy in school.”

Phichit smiled in amusement. “Then he’s just oblivious.”

Yuuri blinked. “Obli-?”

“Oblivious,” Phichit repeated. “It basically means that someone is blind for what’s obvious.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in understanding.

“What did you say when you gave him the flower?” Phichit asked, putting his deck of cards aside. 

Yuuri blushed again. “I… I said I wanted to show him something,” he admitted. “But when he saw it, he started critiquing it.” 

“But you never told him you liked him?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri shook his head.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit said with a sigh. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…”

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion. 

“You never asked him out,” Phichit said as if was obvious. “Did you compliment him? Did you tell him you thought he was beautiful?”

Yuuri averted his gaze.

“No wonder he didn’t feel the same,” Phichit exclaimed. “He doesn’t even know what you’re feeling.”

“But I…” Yuuri trailed off as he thought about the conversation.

He was such an idiot. 

“Then you can’t give up,” Phichit stated. “You need to try to court him again, but this time with something he can’t misinterpret.”

“Like how?” Yuuri asked. 

Phichit hummed thoughtfully. “I think I might have an idea.” 

-

Victor looked at the clocktower as he realized that Yuuri was late.

Only five minutes, but they agreed to meet in an hour, and an hour had passed.

Why was he suddenly feeling so worried?

~Maybe he got lost?~ Makkachin suggested. ~The castle is so big~

“Maybe,” Victor agreed, he didn’t like that idea at all, but it was better than the alternative. He took a deep breath. “Let’s look for him.”

They were just about to head back inside when Makkachin stopped. ~I can smell them~ he said happily. ~They’re coming this way~

Victor suddenly panicked, he didn’t want Yuuri to know that he was just about to search the school for him. “Look natural,” he told his dog.

Makkachin lied down on the ground, feigning sleep.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked in slight panic.

~I’m being natural~ Makkachin claimed as Yuuri suddenly entered the courtyard, carrying Vicchan.

Makkachin got up on his feet and stretched like he had been asleep for hours. ~Oh, hi, I didn’t see you there~ he greeted as he ran up to Yuuri and ran a lap around him before returning to Victor’s side. 

Victor facepalmed. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted shyly. “Was… Was he sleeping?”

Victor sighed. “Makkachin thought the ground looked comfortable.” 

~Very comfortable~ Makkachin agreed. 

“Oh?” Yuuri said in surprise as he gently put Vicchan down. 

~I don’t think the ground looks comfortable~ Vicchan stated. ~I prefer the bed~

Yuuri smiled fondly as he allowed his dog to approach the bigger poodle. 

~I wasn’t really asleep~ Makkachin told Vicchan. ~Victor told me to act natural so you wouldn’t think that we were going to look for you~ 

Victor sighed tiredly as Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“You were looking for me?” Yuuri asked as he turned to Victor.

Makkachin’s ears pulled back in embarrassment as he looked to Victor apologetically. ~I forgot that he could hear me, I’m very sorry~ 

“It’s fine,” Victor reassured his dog before turning to Yuuri. ”You were a little bit late,” he explained. “I wanted to make sure that you didn’t get lost.” 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed. “About that,” he said as a sweet blush dusted his cheeks and he reached into his robe to pull out a wrapped gift. “I- I got you something.” 

“A present?” Victor asked excitedly. 

Yuuri nodded and reached it out to him, his face growing redder every passing second.

Victor accepted it carefully, it was thin but also a little bit heavy, the size of a book. “What is it?” he asked with excitement.

Yuuri shrugged as a shy smile started to cover his features.

Victor gently peeled the wrapper away, until he was left with a comic book of Superman, but with the word ‘man’ crossed over and replaced with ‘Victor’. 

“S-since you always save me,” Yuuri explained. “You’re a much better hero than he is.” 

Victor couldn’t help but feel his heart soar at the adorable gift. Yuuri thought of him as his hero. As Super-Victor.

“Thank you,” Victor said with a smile. “It’s very sweet.” 

Yuuri blushed as he prepared himself to admit his feelings. “Victor, I… I… Thank you.” He cursed himself for his own cowardness, but he felt like he couldn’t be rejected. “For saving me, and for helping me achieve my dream.” 

Victor smiled fondly. “You’re welcome.”

Yuuri averted his gaze and suddenly became fully aware that both of the dogs stared at them expectantly. 

~I told you you should get him treats instead~ Vicchan stated. 

Yuuri almost flinched. “Uhm, we should get going,” he said before his dog could say anything else, “Vicchan, you done?” 

~I’m done~ Vicchan said as he ran up to Yuuri so the human could pick him up. 

“You just got here,” Victor said in concern. “I was hoping we could talk for a bit, I’m curious what the headmaster told you.” 

“Maybe some other time,” Yuuri said, not meeting Victor’s eyes. “I- I still need to see Professor Baranovskaya…” 

“I can come with you,” Victor offered. “I don’t really have anything else planned.” 

“Oh? Well, won’t your friends be mad?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Why would they be mad?” Victor asked in confusion.

Yuuri shrugged. “You, uhm… You’ve kind of spent a lot of time with me lately… They must miss you.” 

“They have each other,” Victor waved off. “And I enjoy spending time with you.”

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. “You do?”

“Of course,” Victor said as he ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “You’re like the little brother I never had.”

Yuuri felt all his of hopes of one day having Victor fall in love with him turn to dust before his eyes. “Oh…” he said lamely.

~Victor, you made him sad again~ Makkachin scolded his human.

Victor looked to Yuuri in concern. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I just… I’m fine,” he said as he pushed his feelings down. 

Victor didn’t believe that for a second. “I meant that I care about you,” he tried to explain. “Not that I find you annoying or anything.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, eyes locked to Vicchan. 

~Don’t be sad~ Vicchan tried to comfort him. ~You’re still small, this is probably for the best~

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully. “What is he talking about?” 

Yuuri tensed. “Nothing,” he said. “T-thank you again for everything you’ve done for me… But I think I need to be alone for a while.” 

Victor felt something twist uncomfortably inside of him. “Oh, okay…” he said with slight worry. “I… I’ll see you around, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said vaguely. “I’ll see you around.” He hugged Vicchan a little bit closer as he made his escape, his heart feeling like it was breaking. 

Why did he have to be in love with the coolest person in the world? It only made all of this so much worse.

Victor was so out of his league, he should have seen it. He was so stupid for thinking that Victor might feel the same for him. Victor was a legend, a hero.

He was just a nuclear bomb that the bad guys couldn’t wait to put their claws in. A burden. A stupid kid Victor had been forced to save.

~Please stop crying~ Vicchan pleaded. ~You’re okay, he still loves you, so does the other poodle and so do I~

Yuuri smiled a little at Vicchan’s words, but he felt like he couldn’t stop the tears from falling freely from his eyes. 

This is what it had to be like to have your heart broken. His chest actually hurt, like the heart inside had been ripped out and stomped at. He hated feeling like this, and he made a vow to never attempt anything as stupid as this again. 

Next time he would fall in love. He would make sure that the person he loved felt the same way about him before falling this hard. 

He would keep his heart safe at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Yuuri <3<3 
> 
> Victor will probably regret his words in a few years! XD <3<3 
> 
> And Yuuri will be fine, he's still loved and he has Vicchan and Phichit and the rest of all his friends <3<3
> 
> Just no romantic relationship with Victor... For now... ;) <3<3
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! <3<3 Let me know what you thought!! <3<3<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner and most of the students are going home to their families to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update (Somewhat late) <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Christmas was just around the corner and Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel disappointed when he got a letter from his family that said that they didn’t have the money to send him home for Christmas. 

He had expected it, but it was also hard to process the idea that he would celebrate Christmas alone.

They didn’t really celebrate Christmas in Japan, but now when they lived in England they had tried to embrace the new culture and Yuuri really liked it.

And everyone around him was going home to celebrate it, not to mention that all of Hogwarts was decorated in the spirit of Christmas. 

But Yuuri supposed that it would be okay to celebrate alone, he was mostly just worried about being in his dorm alone. 

If anyone would go after him, they would have the perfect opportunity if he was alone. 

He would lie if he claimed not to be terrified.

“Are you okay?” Phichit suddenly asked, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Yuuri lied. “Don’t forget the deck of cards.” 

Phichit smiled. “It was fun to put him in his place,” he said proudly. “He’ll think twice the next time he accuse a wizard to rely on their inner magic to do magic.” 

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Yeah, but I don’t think that’s what he meant… He did look very confused when you brought out the cards.”

Phichit snorted. “At least I made my point.”

“That you did,” Yuuri agreed.

“So when are you going home?” Phichit asked. “Are we taking the same train? You haven’t packed yet.” 

“Actually, I’m not going home,” Yuuri admitted.

Phichit stopped his movements. “You’re staying?” 

Yuuri nodded. “My family couldn’t afford to bring me home this year,” he said with a shrug. “Money is still tight as they’re trying to get their new spa up and running in London.” 

“So you’re going to celebrate Christmas alone?” Phichit asked in disbelief.

“Well, we didn’t really celebrate christmas that much in Japan,” Yuuri explained. “So I don’t think I will miss it too much.”

“Still,” Phichit said with a frown. “That’s so unfair… No one should be alone on Christmas, my relatives are even coming from Thailand to celebrate Christmas with us.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri promised. “It’s just a day… And I’m not going to be alone, there are a lot of students that are not going to go home for a lot of different reasons.” 

“Still,” Phichit said sadly before releasing a sigh. “I’m not sure but I think Takeshi might stay over the holidays, maybe you two can do something together?” 

Yuuri still didn’t know Takeshi especially well, he still seemed angry for unknown reasons.

But maybe it would be a good time to get to know him better. 

Takeshi was nice deep down, Yuuri was sure of it. 

Sure, Takeshi was completely unable to speak to girls. When Yuuko approached them in the common room a few weeks ago, he looked like he was having a stroke.

But he did stand up for Phichit when an older Gryffindor boy wanted his seat by the fireplace.

So he was loyal, even though he wasn’t especially friendly.

“He’s easier to talk with when no one else is around,” Phichit claimed. “He’s actually very funny… Or very offensive, I’m still not sure.” 

Takeshi was a true mystery. 

“I’m sure we’ll get along,” Yuuri said, if nothing else, he was grateful that he wouldn’t have the dorm to himself.

Phichit smiled reassuringly. “And if he gives you any trouble I’ll kick his butt when I come back.” 

Yuuri snorted. “Thanks,” he said in amusement. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

-

Everything was so silent when most of the students left the castle a few days before Christmas. 

It all looked so empty. 

~I’m still here~ Vicchan reminded him as Yuuri carried him around the castle. ~I won’t leave you alone~ 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said gratefully. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Vicchan bumped his head against the human’s cheek. ~Always~

Yuuri smiled fondly. “How about a walk? I could use some fresh air.”

~It’s cold~ Vicchan complained. ~Then I want to sit by the fire for the rest of the evening~ 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed as he headed for the courtyard. He still didn’t want to go outside the castle with Vicchan. 

It still felt like too much of a risk.

He made it to the courtyard and noticed that Seung-Gil was there with Kwan. 

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted carefully.

“Hi,” Seung-Gil replied. 

~Friends~ Kwan said excitedly as she wagged her tail by her human’s side. ~Must wait for Seung-Gil’s approval~ 

Yuuri smiled fondly at the well behaved dog as he carefully put Vicchan down in the snow. 

~Cold, cold, cold~ Vicchan said as he bounced in the snow to find a good spot to do his business.

“You’re stuck here over Christmas too?” Seung-Gil asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah…” he admitted. “But it’s fine, we don’t really celebrate Christmas in Japan.”

Seung-Gil nodded in understanding. “You’re friends with that… Phichit-person… right?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said truthfully. “He’s my best friend.” 

~Human friend~ Vicchan corrected him as he carefully approached the husky.

Seung-Gil raised his eyebrows. “Can’t really see what you two would have in common.” 

Yuuri smiled fondly. “I think our differences is the reason we work well together,” he admitted. “I don’t think anyone that’s like me would ever want to be my friend.” 

“You’re okay,” Seung-Gil said. “Kwan seems to like you.”

As if on cue, the husky made her way to Yuuri. 

“Hi, there, Kwan,” Yuuri greeted her.

~Hello~ Kwan greeted back as she sniffed his hand. ~You have a nice scent. And your little brother is very cute~

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully before he realized that she was talking about Vicchan.

She thought they were brothers. 

“What’s funny?” Seung-Gil asked in confusion.

“Oh, nothing,” Yuuri assured. “I just started to imagine dog’s conversations lately.” 

“Oh?” Seung-Gil said thoughtfully. “And what do you think they’re saying?”

Yuuri shrugged slightly. “Just adorable things,” he admitted. “Dogs are a lot kinder than people.” 

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Seung-Gil said with a fond smile. “Is it true by the way?”

Yuuri looked to the other boy. “What?” 

“Are you an animagus?” Seung-Gil clarified. “I heard some people in my house talking about the Japanese Gryffindor doing the trials a while back.” 

Yuuri nodded, knowing that it wouldn’t really make a difference. 

“Cool,” Seung-Gil said, his face showing barely any emotions. “What are you?”

“Wolf,” Yuuri said. He was registered at the ministry of magic and he saw no reason to hide it from anyone since it wasn’t illegal.

And he also trusted the other boy, even though he barely knew him.

“Can you transform?” Seung-Gil asked.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m not allowed to do that in school…” 

“That’s too bad,” Seung-Gil said. “I was hoping you could tell me what Kwan is thinking.” 

Yuuri regarded the Slytherin boy and he could really relate to him. Just a couple a months ago he would probably give up his right arm to be able to understand Vicchan. So now it felt like he had a obligation to use his ability to help others. “Well, I can do that anyways,” he admitted. “She’s currently talking to Vicchan about scents.”

“Scents?” Seung-Gil repeated.

“She says that her favorite scent is from a blanket that smells like home beside your bed, but she likes the scent of Vicchan’s ears…” Yuuri recited when the husky turned to him as if she had been caught red-handed.

~You can understand me?~ Kwan asked in disbelief as she ran up to him to sniff his face. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered the dog. “Is there anything you want to say?”

Kwan looked between Yuuri and Seung-Gil as if making up her mind. ~Tell him that I want to go back to my old food~ the husky pleaded. ~The new kind tastes like dirt~

“Uhm, she says that she doesn’t like her new kind of food,” Yuuri told the Slytherin boy. “And she like to go back to her old one.”

Seung-Gil’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You can really talk to dogs?”

Yuuri nodded as a shy blush creeped up on him. 

~I’m cold now, Yuuri~ Vicchan complained as he ran up to him and got ready to get picked up which Yuuri did immediately. 

“I- I need to take Vicchan inside…” Yuuri said apologetically. “He’s cold.” 

“Wait,” Seung-Gil pleaded. “Do you want to hang out or something?” he asked. “I… I’d really like to know what else Kwan is saying… And since we’re both stuck here…” 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Yuuri suggested. “It’s getting a bit late and I’d rather be in the common room when it’s dark.

“Okay,” Seung-Gil agreed. “Meet me here tomorrow at 10:00 am?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said with a smile before petting Kwan gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know if you want this story to continue! <3<3 I only get like 5-15 comments per update, out of 135 subscribers so I'm not really sure what most of you think about this story... (^w^)
> 
> I have a few other stories but I need to know if you think that this should be a priority <3<3 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it so far! <3 Is it something you're interested to read? or do you prefer my Dragon AU, Pirate AU, Vampire AU, Magic AU, Police AU, Prison AU or my A/B/O AU? <3
> 
> Is the Hogwarts AU worth putting time into?
> 
> Please let me know! <3 If I get less than 30 comments, I'll just put it aside for a while <3<3 
> 
> Much love, and I love the feedback! <3
> 
> KUDOS TO YOU! <3<3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes out of his way to repair his friendship with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! (TwT) <3<3
> 
> I think I got almost 50 comments!! where have you all been hiding?!? <3<3 Comments is such an essential part to keep a story going, so I really hope the majority of you will stick around and show me that you are still there! <3<3 
> 
> I love having an audience to write for, it makes it so much more fun to publish a new chapter!! <3<3 
> 
> So I hope you'll like this one <3<3
> 
> KUDOS AND ALL THE LOVE TO YOU!! <3<3

Victor hated how much he was missing Yuuri.

Yuuri had been such a beam of sunshine in his life for the first months in the beginning of the year, and now he hadn’t spoken to him in over two months.

He saw him around school, but Yuuri seemed to be avoiding him like the plague, and Victor didn’t want to bother him. 

He had to have said something to upset him, he just didn’t know what. And he really didn’t want to make it worse. 

Victor thought that some time apart might fix things, like it had the first time.

But now time seemed to be passing and Yuuri only seemed to be moving further and further away from him. 

And even though Victor was one of the most popular boys in school, he had no idea how to approach Yuuri without seeming like a creepy stalker. 

If Yuuri didn’t want to see him, it might even look worse.

The logical thing would be to wait some more.

But Victor was also terriefied that if he waited too long, he might turn back into a stranger to Yuuri.

He wanted them to be friends again.

Even Makkachin missed him. 

“What’s going on?” Chris suddenly asked. Both of them were stuck in school over Christmas and decided to make the most of it.

Victor was supposed to go home to his aunt Irina and her wife Alisa in London to celebrate Christmas with them, but Irina worked for the Ministry of Magic and had to go to an urgent trip to America to sort out a case of unallowed use of magic, and her wife had to go to Paris for a designer job.

His aunt’s wife was a muggle who designed clothes for a living. She traveled a lot throughout the world.

It was clear that neither of them was ready to have a child, but they still dropped everything they had in order to take Victor in when he had lost his parents.

They still offered to cancel their plans, but Victor figured that it would be easier for everyone if he celebrated Christmas at Hogwarts. Besides, he had Chris.

Chris’s parents were both dragonologists and they had gone off to a trip to Romania during the holidays to examine some bones of an extinct species.

So even though they had bad luck with their families, they were still grateful that they had each other.

“What?” Victor asked in confusion. He had been so busy staring out the window that he barely even noticed his best friend approaching.

“You’ve been staring out of that window for almost two hours,” Chris stated. “Snow is pretty, but not that interesting.” 

“It’s soothing,” Victor claimed. “Helps me think.”

“About?” Chris prodded. “It’s not about that Gryffindor kid again, right?” 

Victor sighed. “He still hasn’t talked to me,” he pouted. “I thought we were friends.”

“Well, he can’t very well speak to you if you’re in our dorm,” Chris pointed out. “Take hold of your own destiny. If you want to speak with him, find him.”

“It’s Christmas tomorrow,” Victor pointed out. “I’m sure he went home.” 

~He’s still here~ Makkachin chimed in. ~I smelled Vicchan in the courtyard earlier today~ 

“Why are you telling me that now?” Victor asked his dog.

“What?” Chris asked. “Oh, you were talking to him…”

~I’m just trying to help~ Makkachin claimed. ~And I think Yuuri has found a new friend… I smelled another dog where Vicchan had been~

Victor frowned at that. “What other dog?” He knew about Yuuri’s friends but they didn’t have any pets and especially not dogs.

~I don’t know~ Makkachin admitted. ~But I‘ve smelled that dog before… Yuuri smelled of it a few months ago~

Victor didn’t like not knowing who Yuuri was spending time with. 

It could be anyone, even someone bad in disguise.

“So what’s the deal between you two?” Chris asked curiously. “You used to hang out every day and then you just… Stopped?” 

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted. “I must have said something to upset him. He said he needed to be alone and then he never spoke to me again… He turns around whenever he sees me and he never even looks at me in the great hall…” 

Chris hummed thoughtfully. 

“Maybe I should just walk up to him and apologize?” Victor asked. 

“Without a reason?” Chris questioned. 

“I don’t know what I said that made him sad,” Victor admitted. “I’ve been going through the conversation hundreds of times in my head and I can’t see what I did wrong.”

“Then why should you apologize?” Chris asked.

“Because I want to be his friend again,” Victor exclaimed. “He was so funny and kind and I miss being around him.” 

“Come on,” Chris said as he threw a scarf to Victor.

“Where?” Victor asked.

Chris smiled knowingly. “We’re getting you your friend back,” he claimed. “I have the perfect plan…”

-

Yuuri was surprised how comfortable he was around Seung-Gil and Takeshi.

He never thought that the three of them would get along since they were all so incredibly different.

But somehow they had created a wonderful dynamic together. 

“Is there room for one more?” Yuuko suddenly asked as she approached them. She too was apparently stuck in school over Christmas. 

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed before he saw Takeshi freeze up. 

“Great,” Yuuko chirped as she took a seat next to Takeshi. “What are we playing?” 

“Uhm, we’re playing a game called go fish,” Yuuri explained. ”The goal is to collect as many pairs as possible.”

“Great, I know that game,” Yuuko said happily. “I’ll just wait you out, and jump in on the next set.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed when Vicchan suddenly jumped up. 

~Makkachin is here~ the little poodle said happily. ~Can I say hello, pretty please?~ 

Yuuri was surprised to see Makkachin without Victor. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuko asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, uhm- yeah,” Yuuri assured. “Here, you can take my place,” he said and handed his cards to her. “I- I’ll be right back.” 

Yuuri let Vicchan down on the ground before approaching the bigger poodle himself. 

“Where’s Victor?” Yuuri asked the poodle. “Why are you alone?”

~Victor sent me to get you~ Makkachin declared. ~I’m the messenger~ he said proudly. 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “Messenger?”

~Victor believes you are mad at him, and Chris told him that you wouldn’t be mad at me~ Makkachin explained. ~So I’m here to see if you want to talk to Victor or if you want him to leave you alone~

“Oh?” Yuuri asked in surprise, feeling his cheeks flush pink as he realized all the trouble Victor had gone through figuring everything out. “Uhm, I… I guess I can talk to him,” he said hesitantly. “Where is he?” 

Makkachin wagged his tail. ~Follow me~

Yuuri did as told. He trusted Makkachin and he had a hard time believing that Victor would lead him into a trap. 

Victor was too kind to do something like that. 

But he was a little bit nervous about seeing Chris. He knew that Victor was nice, but he didn’t know Chris. 

What if he was mad at him for cutting Victor out of his life?

What if he threw a hex at him? 

He stopped as he saw Victor and Chris standing right by the torches at the entrance.

Yuuri had almost forgotten how beautiful Victor was. 

But he had to put it aside and ignore it. 

Victor had taken enough of his heart.

“Yuuri, you came,” Victor said as he looked at him in disbelief. “I’m so glad.” 

Yuuri looked to Chris worriedly. 

“I’ll give you a moment,” Chris said as he made his way down the hallway.

Yuuri finally found the courage to approach. “Uhm, Makkachin told me that you wanted to talk to me?” he said carefully. 

“Yes,” Victor said as he sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to him.

Yuuri blushed shyly before making his way to sit beside his hero. 

“I’ve missed you,” Victor admitted. “And I’m sorry for whatever I said to make you upset, but I was hoping that we could go back to being friends again?” 

“Oh, well…” Yuuri trailed off slightly as he tried to find the right words for his thoughts. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Victor declared. “Whatever you would want from me, I’ll give it.” 

“No, no, no,” Yuuri reassured him. “I don’t want anything from you, I just… It’s not you… It’s just me, I… I don’t know how to be friends with you.” 

“Because I’m older?” Victor asked in confusion. “Or because I’m in a different house?” 

“Well, both, I guess,” Yuuri admitted. “We…. We’re in different worlds… You’re in one where you’re a legend, a hero… I’m just someone who keeps getting in trouble… Always the victim, never the hero…” 

Victor felt as if everything suddenly fell into place. Yuuri must have felt condescended when he called him the little brother he had never had. 

He had no idea he felt that way, but it made perfect sense. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized. “When I called you… well, I never wanted you to feel like someone who needed to be taken care of, or looked after.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri claimed. “It’s really not your fault.” 

“I hurt you,” Victor stated. “And that is my fault.” 

“But you…” Yuuri tried to protest. He knew that it really wasn’t Victor’s fault. 

Victor had no obligation to like him back. He was the one who was an asshole for cutting Victor out of his life just for not liking him the same way. 

“I’m sorry for not speaking to you,” Yuuri said instead. “I- I was just embarrassed and I didn’t want to deal with it.” 

“It’s okay,” Victor said with a gentle smile. “So can we go back to being friends again?” 

Yuuri nodded, a smile slowly making its way to his features. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're friends again! <3<3 
> 
> Let's hope they'll have better communication in the future! <3<3 
> 
> Victor is still oblivious and I can't wait until I get to turn the table when Yuuri is older!! XD <3<3 
> 
> #ObliviousYuuriGivesMeLife <3<3 #JealousVictorIsAlsoAmazing <3<3 #IJustLoveTheseTwo <3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri celebrates his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily update! <3 
> 
> I'm back working at my assignment! Two more days before the next deadline!! XD 
> 
> I'll try to keep the updates going until then, but I might do a Dearly Beloved update that I've saved for a rainy day! XD <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Christmas was suddenly a lot brighter as they all celebrated together. 

Yuuri was glad that he and Victor were friends again.

They didn’t need to be together, it was probably for the best this way. He wouldn’t have to worry about kissing and hugging and other embarrassing stuff.

He could just be close to Victor and hang out with him as friends.

It was very nice. 

Makkachin and Vicchan were so cute together, and with Kwan they were such an adorable trio. 

Vicchan was the small one and he always had to fight a little harder to be seen when the dogs started playing. 

Luckily, the bigger dogs always seemed to let him in and they weren’t too rough with him.

It was truly a sweet sight.

“Vicchan is so cute,” Yuuko gushed. “Look at him go!” 

Vicchan had found a stick that he tried to keep the bigger dogs from getting. They tried to chase him down but thanks to his small size, he could easily change direction and trick them.

“Y-yeah,” Takeshi said nervously. “Cute.” 

Yuuri had a talk with Takeshi the night before. 

Apparently Takeshi had a crush on Yuuko but had no idea how to handle it. 

He had noticed that Yuuko seemed to like Yuuri and asked for his advice.

Yuuri gave him the advice of trying to talk to her. 

Yuuko seemed to respond well to that. 

But since he had failed miserably at his own seduction of a crush, he wasn’t sure if he was the best person to give advice on the matter.

Takeshi had taken it nonetheless, and so far it seemed to be working. 

“Are you cold?” Yuuko asked the other boy. “You’re shivering…”

Yuuri could easily tell that the shivering was because of nervousness.

He had experienced that exact thing. 

“N-no,” Takeshi claimed. “I- I’m good.” 

“Here,” Yuuko said gently as she took off her scarf and wrapped it around Takeshi’s neck. “That should keep you warm.” 

Takeshi’s face grew instantly red. 

Yuuri knew that feeling far too well and decided to save his friend from embarrassment. “Yuuko, do you have any dogs back at home?” he asked curiously. “You seem to like dogs.” 

“I’ve always wanted a dog,” Yuuko admitted. “My family doesn’t have a lot of money, but I was allowed to play with my neighbor’s dog when I was younger.” 

“You should visit the pet store in the diagon alley,” Seung-Gil said. “The owner can apparently see which people will be able to provide a good home for their pets and he’s known for helping some, even financially.” 

“Is that how you got Kwan?” Yuuko asked. 

Seung-Gil nodded. “It was between a dog or a crup, and Kwan seemed to like me.” 

“Maybe I should pay him a visit in the beginning of next year,” Yuuko said with a smile. 

“I got Makkachin from my aunt,” Victor suddenly chimed in, feeling a weird urge to get Yuuri’s attention. “As a way to make me feel more comfortable with moving to a new country and everything.” 

“Yuuri, you’re also from a different country, right?” Yuuko asked. Shifting the attention to Yuuri.

“Japan,” Yuuri admitted. “But I’ve been living here for almost two years now.” 

“Your English is amazing,” Yuuko said in awe.

Yuuri blushed shyly. “Thank you.”

“My grandfather is from Japan,” Yuuko admitted. “But I only know how to say yes, no and thank you.” 

“That’s still a lot,” Yuuri assured. 

Victor looked between the girl and Yuuri and suddenly felt invisible. “I also know how to speak Japanese,” he lied before being able to stop himself.

Chris crossed his arms as he looked to his friend in amusement. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You do?” 

“A little,” Victor tried to correct himself. “Barely nothing, I haven’t spoken it in ages.” 

“Well, I’m sure you can learn it again with a bit of practice,” Yuuri reassured him. “I’d be happy to practice with you if you’d like.” 

“Yes!” Victor said, only seeing it as an opportunity to spend more time with Yuuri. “It sounds wonderful.” 

“We should probably go inside,” Chris spoke up. “Victor is known for making weird statements in the cold and I think it’s best that we get back to the warmth before he says something crazy…” 

Victor blushed slightly as Chris’s statement hit him right on. 

Chris was a lot of things, but he was not easily tricked. For some reason he almost seemed to know him better than he knew himself. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “Vicchan!” 

The tiny poodle looked to his owner happily before taking off in a sprint towards him. ~Did you see how fast I ran?~ he asked excitedly. ~They had no chance to get my stick~

Yuuri smiled fondly as he petted his dog. “Good boy.” 

-

Well back into the castle, Victor made up a bad excuse to go to the library and took Chris with him. 

Leaving Yuuri and the other first-year-students on their own. 

“So how do you know Victor Nikiforov?” Seung-Gil asked in confusion. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Our roads seem to be crossing a lot.” 

Seung-Gil nodded. “He seems to like you,” he observed. 

Yuuri felt his heart ache a little. “He doesn’t,” he assured. “We’re just friends.” 

“I meant like friends,” Seung-Gil stated. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks grew hot. “Oh…” 

“But it’s good that you know where you stand,” Seung-Gil stated. 

“Should we ask the kitchen if they have any marshmallows?” Yuuko asked. “It would be such a nice end of this day to toast some marshmallows over a fireplace. The perfect end of Christmas.” 

Takeshi looked like he wanted to say something but lacked the courage. 

Yuuri decided to help. 

“I don’t really like marshmallows,” he stated. “But Takeshi does.” 

Takeshi’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Why don’t you two go together?” Yuuri suggested. “I’d like to show Seung-Gil a trick that he can learn Kwan.” 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuko agreed as she turned to Takeshi. “If you want to, of course?” 

Takeshi nodded frantically as a smile started to claim him. 

“Perfect,” Yuuko cheered as she took Takeshi’s hand. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Yuuri smiled fondly as the two Gryffindors made their way to the kitchen. 

“So what did you want to show me?” Seung-Gil asked. 

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed as if he had forgotten that the Slytherin boy was right beside him. “I- I mostly said that so they could be alone,” he admitted sheepishly. “I think they need it.” 

“Okay,” Seung-Gil agreed. “He likes her… But more than friends.” 

“Uhm, well,” Yuuri said nervously.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them you told me,” Seung-Gil promised with a slight smile before he turned to Kwan. “Do you know if she had a good Christmas?” 

~I very much enjoyed my new squeaky toy~ Kwan claimed. 

“She liked her gift,” Yuuri told him. 

“I’m glad,” Seung-Gil said as he patted her head. “I wish I could talk to her myself...Was the trials difficult?”

“I’m still sore,” Yuuri admitted. “And it was almost three months ago.” 

“Oh,” Seung-Gil said thoughtfully. “I know a spell that helps against soreness,” he admitted. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

Seung-Gil nodded as he took out his wand. “May I?” 

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed as he reached out his arm. 

“Where exactly does it still hurt?” Seung-Gil asked. 

Yuuri pulled up his sleeve and pointed to a spot right above his elbow where he had been feeling soreness ever since the trial.

“Okay,” Seung-Gil said seriously before taking Yuuri’s hand to hold it still before flicking his wand. “Episkey.”

Yuuri felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his arm as the soreness suddenly disappeared. “Wow,” he said in awe. “Thank you.” 

Seung-Gil shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

-

“Why would you lie about knowing Japanese?” Chris asked in amusement as Victor browsed the shelves in the library for a Japanese dictionary.

Victor sighed dejectedly. “Please don’t ask me difficult questions,” he pleaded. “I just got him back as a friend and I saw how happy he looked when that girl said she knew the language.” 

“So you decided to lie?” Chris questioned. “Is that really the best way to build a friendship?”

“He’s going to help me practice,” Victor said with a shy smile. “We’ll get more time together that way.”

“Okay, what’s really going on?” Chris asked, crossing his arms. “This is not you.” 

“What?” Victor asked in confusion.

“Since when does Victor Nikiforov sell his soul to impress a first year?” Chris elaborated. “Do you like him or something?”

“What? No,” Victor protested immediately. “He’s a child, Chris.” 

“It apparently doesn’t seem to matter,” Chris stated. “Do you like him?”

“He’s just my friend,” Victor assured. “He’s so tiny and cute… I’d be this way if Makkachin was human as well.” 

Makkachin wagged his tail. 

Chris didn’t seem to buy it. “If you say so,” he said nonetheless.

“I found it,” Victor said happily as he pulled out a dictionary. “Let’s go back to our common room before they come looking for us.”

Chris sighed but followed him solemnly.

On their way back, Victor froze in his steps as he noticed that Yuuri and the Slytherin boy were all alone and were they… Holding hands?

“Victor?” Chris prodded. “Are you okay?” 

Victor nodded. “Yeah,” he assured as he narrowed his gaze slightly. 

What would Yuuri see in that Slytherin boy? Did he like him? 

How could he miss that?

But Yuuri and the Slytherin boy pulled apart and Victor suddenly released a breath he didn’t know that he was holding.

Why did he suddenly feel so weird?

Yuuri was a kid. He shouldn’t have a relationship, not with anyone.

And especially not with a Slytherin.

A lot of evil people were previous Slytherin students, the dark lord included. 

What if that boy corrupted Yuuri and turned him to the dark? Sure, the boy didn’t seem evil or anything, he was nice to his dog and such, but how well did he really know him? 

He couldn’t allow anyone to turn Yuuri dark. He was too good for that. 

He would do whatever he could to keep Yuuri on the good side, and he would keep an extra eye on that Slytherin boy.

If he ever did something to hurt Yuuri, he would make sure he regretted it. 

It was his responsibility.

As Yuuri’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Confused!Victor™ XD <3 He knows he feel something but he really doesn't know what! XD <3 
> 
> And I love Chris seeing right through him! XD <3 I'm sure he'll be the least surprised person in the world when Victor finally realizes what he's feeling! XD <3<3 
> 
> I also love to give Yuuri a lot of friends! XD <3 I'm making him popular, he just doesn't know it yet! XD <3<3 
> 
> I'll make a time-jump to spring in the next chapter, I've already written over 100 pages and it's just their first year, I'm not JK Rowling! XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3 Please keep the comments going and let me know what you think! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets permission to transform into a wolf on school grounds, and Victor gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Spring was such a beautiful season in Hogwarts. 

The trees were blooming, the birds were singing, and Yuuri finally had enough courage to go outside the castle by himself with Vicchan and allow his beloved dog to run around the castle grounds.

He usually wasn’t alone. He was either with Takeshi or Seung-Gil.

Phichit followed him sometimes as well, with the excuse of using his new camera that he got as a Christmas present from his parents.

Yuuri also practiced Japanese with Victor sometimes, he was very good at it. 

Whenever Yuuri saw Victor, he usually carried a pile of books, a Japanese dictionary was usually among them.

It felt good to be able to help Victor with something, as Victor kept helping him with practicing charms.

Yuuri was happy that it was easier and easier to be around him, as his crush on the older boy slowly transformed to friendship.

Victor was a very wonderful friend.

He was always so kind and caring. And he always listened to all of his thoughts and worries about magic and offered his best advice. They had the same wand core, so he understood the struggle in a way that no one else did.

It was good to have someone like him in his life. 

It did feel a bit odd when they saw each other in the hallways though, Yuuri didn’t want to get the attention from all of Victor’s friends, so he still stuck with his strategy of turning the other way and only see Victor when they agreed on a time or when they took out their dogs for walks. 

Yuuri was grateful that the danger was no longer threatening and that no one had come after him ever since he became an animagus. 

He wasn’t sure what the school had done to improve their safety, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

He was grateful to be able to take in the beautiful view of the Scottish fields, especially now when he had just gotten permission to transform into a wolf as long as he stayed outside of classrooms. 

~Come on, hurry!~ Vicchan urged him excitedly. 

It had been a long while since Yuuri last transformed, so he really hoped that he still knew how to do it. He closed his eyes and did as he had practiced before he suddenly felt the grass under his paw.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Vicchan looked to be bigger than Makkachin.

~Wow! You did it!~ Vicchan said excitedly as he jumped up on him only to knock him over. ~Whoops, are you okay?~ he asked as he gently licked the side of his face.

~I’m okay~ Yuuri assured as he tried to get back to his feet. Controlling four feet was still an incredibly difficult task. 

Vicchan watched him patiently, his tail wagging happily from side to side. ~You’re so cute~ he said. ~You look smaller than me in your wolf form~

~Well, you are older than me in dog years~ Yuuri claimed. ~I’m only twelve~

~Such a puppy~ Vicchan gushed as he sniffed the ground thoughtfully. ~I think I smell a wild animal, should we hunt it?~

~Vicchan, no~ Yuuri said. ~We’re out to play not to hunt animals~ 

Vicchan huffed. ~Then play with me~ he begged as he jumped around and grabbed a stick. ~Try to get the stick~ 

Yuuri tried, quickly jumping forward only to sink his teeth into air. 

~Too slow~ Vicchan said happily as he jumped around him. 

Yuuri really enjoyed playing with his dog in such a simple way, really being able to let himself go and roll around and feel free.

~We should probably go back inside~ Yuuri said thoughtfully as he felt a chilly wind approach. 

~But this is so much fun~ Vicchan protested. 

~We can play again soon~ Yuuri assured. ~Maybe with Victor and Makkachin the next time?~ 

~Really?~ Vicchan asked excitedly. 

Yuuri transformed back to a human. “Really.”

Vicchan stood on his back legs in order to get picked up by the human, which Yuuri did happily.

~You should probably take a bath~ Vicchan said thoughtfully. ~You have dirt in your hair… And your face~

Yuuri froze as he realized that Vicchan was right. “Well, hopefully no one will see me…”

He pulled up his hood, just to be safe. But as soon as he was back in the castle, he felt his blood turn to ice as Victor and all of his friends were heading outside. 

He bent down his head to try and stay out of view when suddenly:

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri cursed his bad luck and Victor’s heightened sense of smell.

He did his best to ignore the older boy and keep sneaking away when he felt a hand grab his arm.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again, more concerned. “Why are you running away?” 

Yuuri turned to him reluctantly. “Uhm, I… I need to go to the bathroom,” he lied. 

Victor turned to his friends worriedly before leading Yuuri away from the crowd, telling his friends that he would be right back. 

As soon as they were alone, Victor crossed his arms determinately. “Take off your hood,” he ordered. 

“You’re going to laugh…” Yuuri said, looking down to Vicchan for support. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Victor asked angrily.

Yuuri suddenly realized how it had to look and immediately took off his hood. “I’m fine,” he claimed.

Victor regarded him with worry. “You’re covered in dirt,” he observed. “Who did that to you? Did someone shove you?” 

“No, no one did anything to me,” Yuuri said truthfully. “I- I did it myself.” 

~It’s true~ Vicchan chimed in. ~We rolled around together, Yuuri is just not good at finding the clean spots yet~ 

Victor frowned. “Yuuri, what is he talking about?”

Yuuri blushed shyly. “Uhm… I- I got permission to transform,” he said, sliding his foot on the marble underneath. “To a wolf.”

“From who?” Victor demanded.

“The headmaster,” Yuuri admitted. “He said that it was okay as long as I didn’t transform in a classroom and that I didn’t leave the school grounds.”

Victor looked around. “You were out there alone?” he questioned.

Yuuri shrank a little. “Uhm, maybe…” he said dumbly. 

Victor sighed tiredly. “Yuuri…” 

“I know,” Yuuri assured. “But we weren’t out there for long, and nothing happened.”

Victor looked at Yuuri skeptically. “I’ll talk with the headmaster… He shouldn’t have allowed you to go outside unprotected.” 

“Please don’t make him take it back,” Yuuri pleaded. “It was so fun to play with Vicchan…”

Victor sighed again. 

~Pretty please?~ Vicchan added for effect. 

Victor cursed his own inability to refuse puppy dog eyes, and when they were coming from both Yuuri and Vicchan he could barely find it within himself to refuse them anything. 

“I won’t,” Victor assured. “As long as you promise never to go outside like that alone again.”

“Victor, there were still people outside,” Yuuri tried to protest. “If something had happened…” 

“Please just promise me,” Victor pleaded. He really didn’t want to consider all the horrible things that could have happened if someone had come for Yuuri. 

“I can’t,” Yuuri stated. “I- I get that you were worried, and I get that it wasn’t the smartest thing to do… But I can’t promise you that I will never go outside alone again.” 

“Why not?” Victor asked.

“Because I never want to break a promise to you,” Yuuri admitted. “I… I Don’t want to make a promise I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep…”

Victor couldn’t help but to find that statement incredibly sweet, no matter how stupid it was.

“Then at least promise me to try and make less dangerous decisions in the future?” Victor pleaded.

Yuuri nodded. “I- I’ll try,” he promised. 

“Victor, are you coming?” Chris called. 

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “It’s almost dark outside.” 

“Oh, we’re helping Georgi get the girl of his dreams,” Victor admitted. “They are meeting outside, we’re just escorting him.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Have fun.” 

Victor smiled softly. “Stay out of trouble.”

Yuuri nodded as Victor walked off, hating that he still found his hair so mesmerizing. All of him was just the pure image of beauty and grace. He was so stupidly perfect... 

Yuuri sighed tiredly as he made his way to his dorm, completely unaware of the moth stalking him from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh, drama.... XD <3<3 The tension will rise! <3 It's almost the end of the school year after all and I want to try to keep the Harry Potter spirit and add a dramatic event in every year! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3
> 
> And I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor confronts the headmaster and Yuuri plays a prank on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is building! <3<3 I hope you'll like the update! <3<3

Victor still couldn’t let go of the bad feeling he had. 

Why did the headmaster allow Yuuri permission to transform all the sudden? And why was Yuuri outside alone?

He usually had that chipper boy with him or the quiet, Slytherin one he didn’t trust. Or in the worst case, the big one that looked like he wanted to kick something.

But he was never alone.

Except today.

Something was wrong, and Victor didn’t trust it.

As soon as they returned to their dorm, Victor searched up the little card he had gotten from the representatives of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and made his way to the great hall. 

It was best to be safe. 

-

“Why are you covered in dirt?” Phichit asked as Yuuri returned to their dorm. 

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. “I was playing with Vicchan,” he admitted. “But I got a bit carried away.” 

“Oh?” Phichit asked in confusion. “Did you talk to the headmaster? What did he say?” 

Yuuri smiled a little. “I- I’m allowed to transform as long as I don’t do it in classrooms,” he admitted. 

Phichit’s eyes widened. “So you can do it right now? You can show me?” he asked excitedly. 

Yuuri nodded. “If I want to.” 

“Please?” Phichit begged as he dug around after his camera. “I need to save this moment, see if you’ll grow bigger.” 

Yuuri smiled a little as he transformed, making sure to sit down so he wouldn’t stumble over himself again. 

“Oh my god!” Phichit practically cried in joy. “That’s so cute!” 

“What’s going on?” Leo and Guang-Hong asked in worry as they came rushing into their dorm. 

“Why did you scream?” Guang-Hong clarified.

Phichit pointed to Yuuri in his wolf form. “Look how cute he is!” 

“Who’s dog is that?” Leo asked in concern as he crouched down cautiously. 

“It’s Yuuri!” Phichit cheered as he fell to his knees on the floor to get the perfect angle with his camera.

“Yuuri’s dog?” Guang-Hong asked in confusion.

Phichit looked to Yuuri with a smile. “You never told them you were an animagus?” 

Yuuri lowered his head in embarrassment.

“It’s Yuuri?!” Guang-Hong asked in horror. “He’s a dog?” 

“Wolf,” Phichit corrected. “Smile, Yuuri.”

Yuuri barely managed to look into the camera before he was blinded by the flash. 

“Perfect,” Phichit chirped. “Now transform back so you can get a bath, you’re leaving dirty paw prints.”

Yuuri looked at his paws innocently before doing as told, finding himself still sitting on the floor as his friends looked at him with wide eyes.

“Hello,” Yuuri greeted shyly. 

“That was amazing,” Leo declared. “We need to put that ability to good use, let’s play a prank on Takeshi and Yuuko.” 

“No, that’ll be mean,” Guang-Hong claimed. “I don’t like pranks.”

“It can be a nice prank,” Leo argued. “Just see how they’ll react if a wolf all the sudden enter the common room and sits down on the couch next to them.” 

“I don’t want to do that,” Yuuri protested. “That’s weird, and I don’t want to bother them, they just became boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

“They’ve been that for two weeks,” Phichit stated. “Come on, Yuuri, it will be fun.” 

Yuuri sighed as all of his friends stared at him pleadingly. “Fine,” he relented. “But first I need a bath… I don’t want to leave traces after me.” 

All the other Gryffindor boys smiled. “This will be so much fun.”

-

“Mr. Nikiforov, what a wonderful surprise,” the headmaster greeted as Victor entered his office without a proper invitation.

“Why did you give Yuuri permission to transform?” Victor asked seriously as he walked up to the old man’s desk. “And why was he outside alone?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re asking?” The headmaster said in confusion. “I didn’t see a reason for him not to transform if he’s not causing disturbances. And I also thought that it might be good for him to practice his skills. He has extraordinary powers and being able to control them might be what will one day save him.” 

Victor couldn’t argue with that, but it still sounded suspicious. “Why wasn’t I informed?” he asked instead. “If I knew you were going to let him roam outside alone, I would have accompanied him. I’m an animagus too, so I can help him.” 

The headmaster regarded him thoughtfully. “If you only wish to help, you are allowed to transform as well, but I am aware of the trouble you and your friends get into, so I suggest that you’ll use your advantages with care. I do not want to see you play pranks or cause destruction in your wolf form.” 

“I won’t,” Victor promised. 

“As for him being alone, I’m afraid you are mistaken,” the headmaster stated as he turned his crystal ball towards Victor. “I’m keeping my eyes on him.” 

Victor could see Yuuri in the crystal ball, he was in his dorm, surrounded by his friends as they all seemed to be talking excitedly about something.

“Is he aware of that?” Victor questioned. He did find it very creepy that the headmaster kept a hidden camera on one of the students.

“No,” the headmaster stated. “But I have a feeling that something is coming… The year is almost over, and it feels like the calm before the storm.”

Victor didn’t like that statement one bit, especially since he had the same feeling. “So do you think something might be coming for him?” 

“I’m worried,” the headmaster admitted. “Nothing for you to worry about though.”

Victor was just about to protest when the fire from the headmaster’s fireplace suddenly turned green and the two representatives from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stepped out of the flames.

“I think it’s too late for that,” Victor said sheepishly. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, you called about strange occurrences,” one of the men said.

“Gentlemen,” the headmaster greeted as he stood up from his desk. “Would you like some tea?” 

“It’s quite alright,” one of the men said as he turned to Victor. “What did you mean by something is going on?” 

Victor felt slightly dumb, especially now that he knew that the headmaster also wanted to keep Yuuri safe. “Well…”

“I believe that Mr. Nikiforov is simply worried about his young friend,” the headmaster spoke for him. “Isn’t that right?” 

Victor looked to the headmaster questiongly. What happened to him sensing something too?

“Not without reason,” Victor claimed. “Something is happening, I just don’t know what yet.” 

The representatives looked at each other worriedly. “Do you have any evidence?” 

Victor sighed. “Well, not anything concrete… But I have a very strong feeling, and my feelings are never wrong.”

One of the men sighed tiredly. “Unfortunately, that’s not evidence.” 

Victor frowned. “The headmaster sense it too,” he said as he looked to the old man. “Right?”

The headmaster looked at him apologetically. “It would be unnecessary to waste their time over a bad feeling, don’t you agree?” 

Victor couldn’t believe him. “If it saves a student, you would think so,” he argued. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov,” the headmaster apologized. “But unless something does happen, it is a waste to keep the police here.” 

“Something is going to happen.” Victor claimed, suddenly feeling convinced now when the headmaster suddenly turned on him. “And now I’m convinced you’re involved.” 

The headmaster looked offended. “Mr. Nikiforov, calm yourself and your paranoia.” 

“I’ll calm myself when I trust that you care for the students under your protection,” Victor stated. “Are you really not going to do anything? Are you just going to sit there in your chair while a student gets taken from his bed again? Are you that cold?” 

“There is one thing we could do,” the headmaster suddenly said with a thoughtful expression. 

Victor let out a breath of frustration. “What?” 

“Maybe we can use young Mr. Katsuki to lure the wizards out…” the headmaster said. “If we do the proper preparations…”

“No,” Victor snapped. “You are not using a twelve-year-old as bait.”

“It could work,” one of the representatives said in agreement. “We’ll call down some aurors, with the right permission and execution we could get them all. It would be the perfect arrest.” 

Victor couldn’t believe them. 

These people were supposed to keep Yuuri safe, not risk his life to look like heroes. 

“We could use your help,” the headmaster claimed. “Mr. Katsuki trusts you. If you could get him outside…” 

“No,” Victor bit back. “I’m not going to be a part of this.” He looked at the older men and felt nothing but anger towards them for even suggesting that he would trick Yuuri and put him in danger. 

“He would be perfectly safe,” the headmaster said. “Protected by the most powerful wizards in our land.” 

“Maybe if I trusted you, which I don’t,” Victor stated. “Good luck with your evil plan,” he said bitterly before heading for the door, which suddenly slammed in front of him.

“I’m afraid we’re not finished here, Mr. Nikiforov,” the headmaster said calmly. “We still have some matters to discuss.”

-

“Okay, do you get the plan?” Phichit asked excitedly as Yuuri got ready to play the prank on their friends.

Yuuri nodded. “Transform and take Yuuko’s scarf,” Yuuri recited. “And try not to get killed by Takeshi.” 

“It will be fun to see how far he’s willing to go to impress her,” Phichit said in amusement. “But if things goes bad and he’s truly trying to kill you, bark three times and we’ll come save you.” 

Yuuri wasn’t very fond of this plan. 

“Let’s go,” Phichit said as he, Leo and Guang-Hong held open the door to the common room for him. 

Yuuri sighed as he transformed and made his way down the stairs, where Yuuko and Takeshi were sitting in front of the fireplace.

It really felt awkward to bother them. They seemed to be having a moment. 

Yuuko’s scarf was on the couch next to her, completely unguarded.

Yuuri figured that it was best to get it over with.

He slowly approached, quietly moving his paws so he wouldn’t be discovered. 

“So what did you write on question three?” Yuuko asked Takeshi. “I’m unsure if it was frog liver or lizard liver in the shrinking solution…” 

They were doing the potion homework together. 

“Uhm,” Takeshi said thoughtfully. “It has to be frog, since it has a fatter consistency.” 

“What does the book say?” Yuuko asked as she leaned over Takeshi’s shoulder to peek into the book, moving further away from her scarf. 

Yuuri figured that it was the perfect moment to strike. He quickly trotted forward and grabbed the scarf before backing away and let out a bark to gain their attention. 

Yuuko saw him first. “A dog!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Takeshi stood up from his seat immediately. “That’s a wolf!” he said in slight panic. “Yuuko run!” 

Yuuko did no such thing as she looked at Yuuri with a soft smile. “You’re friendly, aren’t you?” 

Yuuri nodded, making both of them gasp.

“He- he understands you?” Takeshi asked in disbelief. 

Yuuri nodded again and sat down. 

“Wow,” Yuuko said in awe. “He’s so cute.” 

“He has your scarf,” Takeshi pointed out. 

Yuuri stood up and wagged his tail.

“Aww, he wants to play,” Yuuko said fondly. 

“I’ll get him something to play with,” Takeshi declared as he ripped out a paper from his notebook, balled it up and threw it at Yuuri. “Get the ball, dog,” he urged.

Yuuri looked at the paper in amusement and glanced up to see the rest of his friends in hopes of further instructions. 

Phichit waved him over.

Yuuri grabbed the scarf and made a run for it. 

“No, come back,” Yuuko pleaded. 

“I’ll get him for you!” Takeshi declared as he jumped over the couch and made a run for Yuuri. 

Yuuri ran under some furnitures in hopes of escaping him, but Takeshi was surprisingly fast and managed to step on the scarf and stop Yuuri’s run.

“Come here, doggy,” Takeshi urged as he reached for him. 

Yuuri let go of the scarf and continued his escape, this time managing to get up the stairs and to his other friends.

As Takeshi reached the top of the stairs as well, the rest of the Gryffindor students were practically doubling over with laughter. 

Takeshi crossed his arms. “What’s so funny?” 

“You thought Yuuri was a talking dog!” Phichit half-yelled. “It was so funny!” 

Yuuri transformed himself back to his human form and smiled apologetically as Takeshi’s eyes widened. 

“Takeshi? What’s going on?” Yuuko called from downstairs. 

Takeshi looked back worriedly before turning to Yuuri. “Could I ask you for a favor?” 

Yuuri looked to Takeshi worriedly.

-

“My hero,” Yuuko said and gave Takeshi a kiss on the cheek as the Gryffindor boy handed her the talking dog. “Can I keep him?” 

“For as long as you want to,” Takeshi stated with a proud smile.

Yuuri sighed in his dog form. 

The things he would do for his friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko got a dog! <3 She just doesn't know it's Yuuri! XD <3<3 Victor is forced to plot against his friend!! #Drama!! <3<3 
> 
> ALSO!! If you're curious how Yuuri and Victor look in their wolf-form in relation to Makkachin and Vicchan, I made a drawing that you're free to check out! <3<3 Let me know what you think!! <3<3
> 
> https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/post/180660916601/to-all-of-you-thats-reading-my-yuri-on-ice
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! <33 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3<3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to warn Yuuri about the headmaster's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this update! (^w^) <3<3

Yuuri put all of his dignity aside and allowed Yuuko to cuddle with him as he pretended to be a dog. 

It was all good and fun until Yuuko decided to feed him.

And since Yuuri did not sign up for eating dog food, he turned back to his human form and pretended to have been hexed rather than letting her know that he was an animagus.

He wasn’t ready for that kind of confrontation. 

And when dinnertime came around, Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his arm in the hallway, but he quickly relaxed when he noticed that it was Victor.

“Victor?” 

“Can I talk to you?” Victor asked pleadingly before adding, “Alone?” 

Yuuri nodded carefully and followed the older boy as thoughts began to swirl around in his head. 

Why did Victor look so worried? What did he need to tell him with only the two of them? 

“In here,” Victor urged as he opened the door to the boys bathroom.

Yuuri walked inside cautiously and felt his heart speed up when Victor took out his wand. “Victor wha-?”

“Shh,” Victor hushed him as he held the door opened slightly. 

Yuuri did as told when he suddenly noticed how a moth slowly flew into the bathroom.

Victor raised his wand. ”Petrificus totalus,” he spoke clearly and the moth froze and fell to the ground like a broken toy.

”Victor!” Yuuri snapped as Victor stepped forward angrily. ”Don’t hurt it!”

”It’s not real,” Victor assured as he picked up the moth and inspected it. ”It’s been watching you,” he said before tapping it with his wand, successfully turning it to dust.

Yuuri stared at Victor in disbelief.

”Think of it as how the muggles use hidden cameras,” Victor said reassuringly. ”It’s just a spell, not a living creature.”

”W-why?” Yuuri asked worriedly. ”Who… who’s been watching me?”

Victor’s face darkened. ”The headmaster.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully as he felt his blood turn to ice. What if he had seen his prank earlier? ”How…?”

”I was in his office,” Victor cut him off. ”I asked him about allowing you to transform.”

Yuuri braced himself for another lecture.

”Yuuri, listen to me,” Victor pleaded as he crouched down in front of him so he could look Yuuri in the eyes. ”I can’t tell you why, but I need you to trust me, can you do that?” His eyes looked so pleadingly and worried worried.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. He did trust Victor, but something felt off.

Victor nodded in understanding. ”Don’t trust anyone,” he instructed. ”Even if you believe it to be me.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. ”Victor, why…”

”Something is coming,” Victor explained “And I can’t…” he seemed to be struggling to find the words. ”I… I need you to be careful,” he settled with. 

”What’s happening?” Yuuri asked worriedly. ”Why was he watching me? What’s going to happen?” 

Victor looked at him apologetically. ”I wish with all my heart that I could tell you,” he stated. ”But all I can do is this.” 

Yuuri didn’t like that statement. ”Why can’t you tell me?” He asked instead. ”Victor what’s…?”

Yuuri didn’t get to finish before the door to the bathroom opened and Chris looked at them in surprise. ”What’s going on?”

Victor sighed tiredly. ”I’ll be out in a moment, Chris,” he told him. ”I just…”

Chris nodded. ”Yeah, I’ll be in the great hall…”

As he left, Victor turned back to Yuuri. ”Just be on guard,” he instructed. ”I will do everything I can to help, but I’m only one person,” he said apologetically. ”So promise me that you’ll be careful, and don’t leave the castle under any circumstances.”

Yuuri nodded as he felt fear spread in his chest. ”I promise.”

-

Victor hated the headmaster’s stupid hex that kept him from revealing their awful plan. 

It wasn’t a lot he could do about it though, the law was not on his side, and it was not as if he could tell anyone about it. 

All he could do was try to keep an eye on Yuuri for as much as he could and hope with all his might that he would be able to stay safe. 

The headmaster and the people from the Ministry of Magic wanted Yuuri to get taken to the leader so they could follow and take out the source of all the evil wizards, completely careless that it might traumatize the twelve-year-old. 

Sure, if things went well, Yuuri could be safe for the rest of his life. 

But it felt like too much of a risk.

If they failed, he could be lost forever. Caught in the claws of evil wizards that would use him for evil.

Victor felt nauseous at the mere idea. 

Yuuri… The adorable boy who loved dogs, smiled so brightly and tried so hard to be good, being forced to perform acts of evil… Against his will…

It physically hurt to consider it. 

No.

Victor needed to protect him to the best of his ability. 

If the adults were going to be idiots, he had to do something differently. 

He just had to think of something.

And fast.

-

“Where did you go?” Phichit asked as Yuuri appeared in the great hall. “We were just talking about you.” 

“You were?” Yuuri asked, there were no real emotions behind the question, he wasn’t sure if he cared anymore. 

Something was coming for him, and this time they might succeed.

“Is everything okay?” Phichit asked worriedly. “You look a little…” 

“Sick,” Takeshi finished for him.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine,” Yuuko said in agreement to their other friends. “You almost look ill.”

Yuuri didn’t answer, he just averted his gaze.

“You should go to the hospital wing,” Phichit stated. “I’ll go with you.” 

“No, I-” Yuuri tried to protest, but Phichit was already standing up, ready to escort him.

Phichit grabbed his arm and tugged on it. “Come on,” he urged. 

Yuuri did as told, following his friend as he kept looking around worriedly, trying to figure out who might attack him out of nowhere.

He had no idea what Victor meant by not trusting anyone. 

Could Phichit be working against him? 

Probably not. It sounded like far too much effort that Phichit would become his very best friend, only to stab him in the back. 

Or was it the perfect plan?

Yuuri felt nauseous. 

As soon as they reached the hospital wing, the nurse was just in time to shove a bucket under his chin before he threw up.

“Honey,” she cooed gently. “You don’t look well at all.”

Yuuri didn’t feel well at all, and tears quickly began to fill his eyes.

“Come, sit,” the nurse instructed as she led him over to a bed.

“Can I help?” Phichit asked worriedly as he hoovered by his side.

“You can go,” the nurse instructed gently. “I don’t want you getting infected if it’s contagious.” 

Phichit nodded as he began backing away. “Feel better, Yuuri,” he pleaded. “If you’re not back before tonight I’ll take care of Vicchan so don’t worry.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Thanks.” 

Phichit smiled reassuringly before he left.

Yuuri really couldn’t imagine Phichit being evil.

“When did your symptoms start?” the nurse asked gently. “Have you been feeling nauseous for long?” 

Yuuri shook his head, not looking her in the eyes. 

He felt her wand being placed on his back, he immediately flinched at the touch.

“Your heartbeat is unusually fast,” the nurse observed. “Are you feeling stressed?”

That was a simple way to put it.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. 

“You need to talk to me for me to help,” the nurse said gently. “Has someone been mean to you?” 

Yuuri shook his head again.

He couldn’t trust her, Victor told him not to trust anyone.

“Is a teacher giving you a hard time? Are you nervous for a test?” the nurse kept prodding.

Yuuri kept shaking his head. 

“Honey,” the nurse said as she placed a gentle hand on his back. “I know that look… Something is terribly wrong.”

Yuuri felt tears fill his eyes again as he managed to look at the nurse. 

Her eyes reminded him of his mom’s which only managed to make him even sadder. “I- I want to go home,” he managed to sniffle. “I’m scared, I want to go home.” 

The nurse placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’ll go home soon,” she tried to comfort him. “It’s only two more months until summer break.” 

Yuuri kept crying as he kept imagining everything that could happen in two months. 

“Do you want me to call someone for you?” the nurse asked gently. “Someone from our world?” 

Yuuri considered the offer for several moments before he thought of someone he could trust. “M-my aunt,” he said. “Minako Okukawa.” 

“Okukaw- is she an auror?” the nurse asked thoughtfully.

Yuuri recognized that word and nodded. 

“I know her,” the nurse said. “I’ll give her a call and see if she can come here and talk with you.” 

Yuuri felt like he could breathe again. Minako could fix this, she could do something to keep him safe.

She was family.

And family could be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri, hopefully Minako will be able to help <3 Victor is trying his best despite being hexed <3 
> 
> The tension is rising! <3 Will the plan be stopped? <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako arrives to Hogwarts and does her best to help her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri got to stay in the hospital wing while the nurse called on his aunt. 

And once Yuuri saw her, he couldn’t help but to start crying again as he ran into her embrace.

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” Minako asked worriedly.

Yuuri cried harder from the familiarity of the Japanese language. “T-they… They want t-to…” he stuttered out before managing a breath. “T-they want to hurt me…”

Minako went stiff for a moment. “Who?” she asked, her voice held a certain danger to it.

“Everyone,” Yuuri sniffled. “T-the… the headmaster, the p-professors… The cult, everyone!” 

Minako hushed him gently. “What are you talking about?” she asked worriedly. “You’re at Hogwarts, that’s the safest place in the world.”

Yuuri shook his head as anger started to fill him. “I… I’ve almost gotten taken twice,” he said as he pulled away to wipe away his tears. “I don’t want to risk it again.” 

“What do you mean?” Minako asked in confusion. “Taken twice? By who? When?” 

Yuuri averted his gaze slightly as he felt nauseous again. “A few months ago,” he admitted. “They… First time they came for me in the middle of the night, they carried me outside but Victor saved me.” 

“Who’s Victor?” Minako asked.

Yuuri blushed shyly. “He’s, uhm…. He’s another student.” 

Minako wanted to prod about that, but she had more important details to figure out first. “But why would they take you?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I… Apparently I’m powerful,” he said carefully. “I just never knew about it.” 

“But what do they want with you?” Minako clarified. “You’re a kid, not a bomb.” 

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes again. “They want me to be a weapon to kill normal people!” he said desperately. “Please don’t let them!” he hugged his aunt again in an attempt to seek protection from the dangers in the world.

“But what did you say about the headmaster and the professors?” Minako questioned. “What do they want?” 

“They… They want to use me to get to the evil wizards,” Yuuri said worriedly. “I… I just don’t want to get taken again.” 

Minako hugged him gently. “I won’t let them take you,” she promised. “I’m just going to make a call, and then I’ll talk to the headmaster.” 

“No, please don’t,” Yuuri pleaded. “The headmaster will lie.” 

“I’ll make sure that he won’t,” Minako declared. “I wasn’t born yesterday, and I know how to handle people with bad intentions. It’s my job.” 

“As a… auror?” Yuuri tried out the word for himself.

Minako smiled reassuringly. “Yes,” she assured. “I’m very good at what I do.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “But please be careful.” he pleaded. “The headmaster did something to Victor that keeps him from speaking what he wants… I don’t want him to do the same to you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Minako assured, ruffling Yuuri’s hair for good measure. “Trust me.” 

Yuuri did.

He only hoped that he wouldn’t regret it.

-

Victor felt like he was slowly losing his mind.

He couldn’t find Yuuri anywhere.

He wasn’t with his friends, he wasn’t outside, he wasn’t in the courtyard and Victor was starting to assume the worst. 

But before he started a rescue mission, he had one final way of finding out where Yuuri was.

Ask his friends.

All the Gryffindors were playing cards together in the great hall, and as Victor approached, they all turned to him with wide eyes.

Victor looked at the chipper boy that he had seen around Yuuri the most and made up his mind to speak to him first.

“Do you know where Yuuri is?” Victor asked urgently. 

The Gryffindor students looked at each other. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit repeated. “Yeah, I know where he is.” 

“Where?” Victor prodded. 

Phichit seemed to hesitate for whatever reason. “I… I don’t think he wants to see you right now,” he said cautiously. “He’s sick.” 

“Sick?” Victor questioned. “Sick how?” 

“Stomach flu, I think,” Phichit admitted. “He looked kind of green when I helped him to the hospital wing… And Yuuri doesn’t like to talk to… ‘People’ when he’s feeling bad… He tends to get embarrassed.” 

Victor could understand that, but he could allow Yuuri to be embarrassed, as long as he didn’t get taken. “I still need to see him,” he claimed before turning around. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Don’t tell him I did,” Phichit called after him. “And don’t blame me if he throws up on you! And don’t you dare laugh at him if he does!” 

Victor could appreciate Yuuri’s friend’s loyalty. “I won’t!” he called back with a wave before he made his way to the hospital wing.

-

Victor felt his blood run cold once he reached the hospital wing and stopped right outside the door.

Yuuri was crying.

He smelled the air cautiously and caught an unfamiliar scent.

Victor opened the door cautiously to peek inside. 

A strange woman was standing with her back at the door, crouched down in front of Yuuri and holding his arms.

Victor immediately reached for his wand. “Let him go,” he ordered as he stepped inside, his aim at the woman. 

“Victor, no,” Yuuri pleaded, wiping tears away from his face. “Don’t hurt her.” 

Victor kept his eyes on the woman as she turned to him. She didn’t have a tattoo, but he still didn’t know her. 

“That’s my aunt,” Yuuri explained. 

Victor released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he lowered his wand. “Are you okay, Yuuri?” he asked. Just because it was his aunt didn’t mean that she couldn’t be dangerous. 

Yuuri nodded as a blush spread over his face. 

“Is he a friend of yours?” Yuuri’s aunt asked.

“It’s Victor,” Yuuri told her.

For some reason, something fluttered in his heart at the knowledge that Yuuri spoke of him to others.

Hopefully there was good things that was being said.

“The boy who can’t speak what he wants?” Minako asked.

Yuuri nodded again.

Victor wondered for a moment what she meant by that before he recalled that he was still under the headmaster’s hex.

“Let’s do something about that, shall we?” Minako asked as she brought out her wand. 

Yuuri unexpectedly stepped in front of Victor. “What will you do to him?” he asked seriously. “Will it hurt?” 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile at the brave boy that protected him from his aunt.

“It depends on how strong the hex is,” Minako admitted. “First I’ll see what we’re dealing with. That won’t hurt at all. And depending on the counterspell it can feel very uncomfortable.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding as he carefully stepped aside. “Be careful,” he pleaded gently. 

Minako ruffled Yuuri’s head fondly, making the boy blush before she turned to Victor. “Stand still for a moment, okay?” 

Victor nodded dutifully.

Minako smiled a little as she gently placed his wand on Victor’s chest and closed her eyes.

A moment passed before Minako frowned thoughtfully and pulled away. “I can’t lift it,” she said apologetically. “It’s a timed hex, it will lift itself in 48 hours.” 

Victor sighed tiredly. 

“Do you have something important to share?” Minako asked seriously.

Victor couldn’t answer the question. He just managed a groan of annoyance.

Minako shared a look with Yuuri. 

“So he’ll be okay?” Yuuri asked. 

“He’ll be okay,” Minako assured before turning back to Victor. “Is Yuuri in danger?” 

Victor looked to her pleadingly as no sound was able to escape him and he felt unable to move.

Minako nodded in understanding. “I’ll talk to the headmaster,” she stated. “Make him reveal why he’s done this.” 

Victor wished with all his might that he could do something to stop her. 

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension is rising! <3 I'm loving it! <3<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to find out what Victor knows, when things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to this story again! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying it! <3<3

Yuuri stayed with Victor as Minako assured them that she would be right back.

Victor seemed to have something important to say, but he stayed silent, which made Yuuri slightly worried.

“Is there anything I can do?” Yuuri asked gently. “I don’t like it when you’re hexed.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized. “But there’s not anything you can do.”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “I-I’m scared,” he admitted. “I know you know something,” he stated. “Something bad…”

Victor wanted to tell him so badly. He wanted Yuuri to go someplace safe.

Yuuri averted his gaze as he took a soothing breath. “Will…” he trailed off slightly. “Will I die?”

“No,” Victor stated. It was something he needed Yuuri to know.

Yuuri nodded as if he didn’t really believe it. “They told you to say that, didn’t they?”

Victor wanted to cast bombarda on a wall over how frustrating it was to have his whole body freeze and tense everytime he even thought about speaking words that might reveal something. “I’ll protect you with all I can,” he promised. “And I hope Minako will be able to help.”

As if hearing them, Minako suddenly appeared again. “Yuuri, we need to go,” she said urgently.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “W-why?” he asked worriedly.

“I can’t get into it,” Minako said apologetically. “I just need you to trust me.”

Yuuri nodded as he took a step forward, when Victor suddenly grabbed his arm. “Tell Yuuri something that only he would know,” he demanded.

Minako looked taken aback. “What?”

“You heard me,” Victor stated. “Tell Yuuri something that only he would know.”

Yuuri turned to Victor worriedly. “Victor, w-what…?”

“It might not be your aunt,” Victor said sternly.

“Of course I am,” Minako claimed. “Yuuri, please trust me on this.”

Yuuri took a cautious step back.

He wouldn’t trust anything right now.

Victor took a step forward, covering Yuuri from her line of sight. “You’re not Minako, are you?”

Yuuri stood like frozen for a very long time, when Minako suddenly smiled. “You’re good, kid…”

Victor reached for his wand but Minako was faster and threw a spell that knocked Victor back.

“Run!” Victor cried out as he knocked into a nearby wall.

Yuuri did.

He ran right for the exit, knowing that his biggest chance of survival would be to get out from the school that wanted him dead.

He also figured that if they were after him, he would be able to keep victor safe if he was as far away from him as possible.

He could hear footsteps behind him, and he knew that he wouldn’t be fast enough to outrun them, at least not as a human.

So he transformed to his wolf form and ran towards the forbidden forest.

He was small enough so he could get under the thick wall of branches and run somewhere that would hopefully be safe.

The forest was filled with uneven terrain, sharp twigs and rocks… And it was dark.

Even though it was in the middle of the day, it suddenly felt like nighttime.

Luckily, it was easier to get through as a wolf, his paws was much more resistant to pain than he knew his bare feet would be.

So he kept on running.

He ran until he felt like his legs were burning with exhaustion and he was forced to lay down.

He had no idea where he was or where he was even going.

It was silent around him. No one was chasing him anymore and no one could hurt him.

He was all alone.  
…………………….

Victor watched in panic how Yuuri ran outside and the fake-aunt after him.

He slowly made his way up from the floor, using the wall to steady him and keep him from falling.

He limped his way over to the door and looked outside where he saw Yuuri being chased into the forbidden forest.

Yuuri turned into his wolf form and snuck under some branches.

The woman chasing him tried to throw a spell to the branches but her attempt failed miserably.

A part of Victor felt relieved that Yuuri was safe from her, but it was quickly fading away to the idea of Yuuri being all alone in the forbidden forest.

He had to save him.

But just as he was about to make a run for it, someone grabbed his arm.

“Let me go!” Victor demanded as he tugged uselessly to get his arm free.

“You need to hide,” Yakov suddenly said, making Victor turn to him.

“I can’t let him die,” Victor said desperately. “He’s all alone out there.”

“He’s not alone,” Yakov said, looking very worried. “Come with me.”

Victor turned back to stare at the forbidden forest with tears in his eyes.

“Vitya,” Yakov said sternly. “I will not let you kill yourself. Yuuri will be okay.”

“How do you know?” Victor asked angrily. “Are you in on it too?”

Yakov shook his head. “I’ll explain it all to you,” he promised before his face darkened. “But you need to hide.”

Victor felt the urgency in Yakov’s statement and decided to do as told.

He still trusted the caretaker of Hogwarts.

And he needed to know what he knew.

Hopefully it would be enough to save Yuuri before it was too late.  
………………………………….

Yuuri walked around aimlessly in the forest, back in his human form.

He was trying to trace his way back to the school, hoping that whoever stole his aunt’s identity had been captured by the time he returned.

He also felt that paranoia was starting to get the better of him.

Wherever he walked, he kept looking back because it felt as if someone was watching him from the shadows.

He also heard strange noises from around him, but he could never see any source of them.

No wild animals, no birds, no nothing.

It was just dead silence and dark, and Yuuri had already started to regret his stupid decision of running to the forest.

If he ever made it out from there, he would never do something so stupid again.

He would just go back home and forget about his magic powers.

There had to be a way for wizards to take away their power, right?

Some kind of magic stealing charm, maybe someone could cast it on him.

Magic wasn’t for everyone, and definitely not for him.

It was beautiful, sure. But it was definitely not worth all of this pain and fear.

If someone wanted his powers, they could just take them, as long as they left him alone.

Yuuri thought about that again.

No, that wasn’t an option either.

He would never voluntarily help someone kill innocents.

But what could he do?

The only way for his powers to disappear was if he… Died…

And that wasn’t an option either because then there would be no one to stop the bad people. They would just find a different child and put them through this hell.

The only thing left to do was for him to let go of his stupid fear and grow powerful enough to stop them.

Yuuri nodded to himself determinately, when a cold wind suddenly swept through the trees, making him shiver.

 _“Yuuri…”_ a strange voice whispered in the wind, making Yuuri turn back fearfully.

“W-who’s there?” Yuuri asked.

Suddenly a light appeared in the distance.

_“Come…”_

Yuuri did NOT want to go there, so he made an attempt to go the other way, when trees suddenly grew together in an alarming speeding, cutting off the road.

Yuuri swallowed thickly.

_“Come…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is reaching its peak... At least for year 1 <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sets his mind to save Yuuri - who comes face to face with the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pulls you up from the cliff* Sorry for leaving you hanging! <3
> 
> Here's the update! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Victor felt fear slowly claim him as Yakov paced the floor in front of him.

“Just tell me,” Victor pleaded. “What do you know about Yuuri?” 

Yakov sighed tiredly. “This all has been planned for a very long time,” he admitted. “Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, at Voldemort’s death, it has been known that someone else would soon try to rise to power with the same beliefs.”

“Yuuri doesn’t share those beliefs,” Victor protested immediately.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Yakov snapped. “I’m not talking about him. I’m talking about the one that wants him.” 

Victor frowned at that. “Who?” he asked. “The father?” 

Yakov nodded. “That’s what they call him.” 

“Who is he?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t know,” Yakov admitted. “But some of the teachers have been speaking of him as if he is some kind of god.” 

“What teachers?” Victor asked.

“A lot of them,” Yakov said grimly. “So many teachers were replaced after what happened after the battle of Hogwarts, my guess is that they didn’t make too much of a control of the new ones they hired, about their beliefs.” 

Victor didn’t like the idea of that. “So they hired crazy people that wouldn’t think twice before sacrificing a child to pursue their crazy cult?” 

“A lot of people were disappointed when Voldemort failed. And Grindelwald before him. And others before him. This is their new hope…” Yakov stated. “Yuuri is the key to making that hope come true. A world were wizards take the world from humans.” 

“What will they do to him?” Victor asked worriedly. 

“Make him like them, I suppose,” Yakov said with a worried frown. “Make him believe that humans are evil and deserve nothing less than death.” 

“Yuuri would never think that,” Victor said confidently. “His whole family is made up by muggles.”

Yakov’s face melted a little at that. “I really hope that will be enough.”

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Yakov’s eyes widened as he grabbed Victor’s arm and led him towards his closet. “Stay in there and be quiet.” he ordered before shutting the door.

Victor held his breath as he heard Yakov walk towards the door and greet someone.

“Were you asleep?” a familiar voice asked, the only problem was that Victor couldn’t place it.

“Yes,” Yakov lied. “And I like to do so again if you don’t mind.” 

“You need to report your presence to the headmaster,” the woman said, that time, Victor heard that it was Professor Muramoto. “Two students are missing.” 

“Of course, give me a moment to put on my robes,” Yakov pleaded.

“Certainly,” Professor Muramoto agreed. “You don’t know anything about it, do you?”

“How could I?” Yakov asked in annoyance. “I’ve been asleep and I’m not a babysitter!” 

There was a moment of silence.

“Very well then…” Professor Muramoto agreed. “Just hurry.”

Victor heard the door close with a slam, making him flinch.

He could hear Yakov approach the closet before opening the door. “You should stay in here,” he said seriously. “Let the adults handle this.”

“Yuuri is gone,” Victor said in disbelief. “I need to help him.”

“You will stay in here, or so help me I will lock you inside,” Yakov threatened. “No one will hurt Yuuri, they need him alive. But they don’t need you, so you better stay out of their way.”

Victor had no plans to stay at the side and allow his friend to get hurt, but he also didn’t want to risk Yakov locking him inside the closet. “Fine,” he lied. “I’ll stay here.” 

Yakov nodded in approval before shutting the door to the closet. “I’ll be back in less than an hour,” he stated. “Don’t move.”

Victor listened to Yakov’s footsteps as he left his room to go and see the headmaster. 

As soon as he was far enough away, Victor opened the door to the closet.

Mind set of saving his friend.  
………………………….

Yuuri was slowly but surely being forced towards the strange light, and the dark, raspy voice.

The trees and twigs behind him were sharp as daggers, making it impossible to escape. 

But the closer he got, the more he realized that the light had an odd shade of blue. 

It didn’t feel warm nor safe. 

Neither did the voice. 

He was slowly preparing himself for the worst, he had an iron grip of his wand, ready to use it if it came to that. 

He didn’t know any especially strong spells, but if it came to it, he could probably throw a very powerful depulso that would grant him enough time to run away.

But as he came to a clearing, he noticed that the light came from a blue, icy fire in the middle of a lake. 

And there was a silhouette of a creature in a hood, standing right in front of it.

“Come,” it said as it reached out its hand.

Yuuri looked around worriedly, begging that a different path would reveal itself. 

“Now!” the creature hissed darkly before Yuuri could feel his feet being dragged out from underneath him and his body was being pulled forward by some invisible force. 

He tried to grab onto the grass and roots on the ground, but he lost his grip of everything as the ground suddenly turned to ice.

It took a moment for him to realize that he was on the lake. 

And he was getting closer and closer to the creature. 

Eventually, he stopped, and he could feel a heavy presence around him. 

Yuuri didn’t dare to look up, he simply kept his gaze lowered on the ice, until he felt a cold hand on his cheek.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Yuuri,” the creature said, Yuuri could hear that it was a male voice, dark and dangerous. “You don’t need to be afraid, I would never hurt my child.” 

Yuuri looked up at the man at those words. 

He was the one they called father.

He had bright, yellow eyes, and a pale skin as a contrast. He had long black hair that went down to his waist and strangely handsome features.

But there was something dark in his eyes… Something terrifying. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. 

“I’m glad you found me,” the man said gently, crouching down to be on his level. “I’ll help you grow into your fullest potential.” 

Yuuri felt his heart beat like a hummingbird’s. He didn’t want this, he was scared. “Let me go,” he pleaded. “I… I want to go back.” 

The man tilted his head slightly in curiosity. “You want to go back there?” he asked in amusement. “Where people fear you or think that you’re a freak? Where they’ll hurt you? Mistreat you? Where they’ll take you for granted?”

Yuuri was too scared to answer, much less move. But he knew that he was wrong about that. 

“They won’t appreciate you like I will,” the father claimed. “I can make you their king… The savior of our kind…”

Yuuri shook his head. “I-I don’t… I don’t w-want that…” he stuttered out. “I want t-to go h-home…”

The father smiled, but it looked more like a grin. “So young…” he mused. “So innocent…” 

Yuuri looked around, he needed to find some way to escape him. 

He just needed to get to his feet, and then he could run over the ice and back into the forest. 

If he transformed back to his wolf form, he might be able to get a better grip on the ice, and maybe pick up on a trail that could lead him back to Hogwarts.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you,” the father said darkly. “Powers like yours… They need to be protected. The world out there… It’s not safe for a fragile little creature like yourself…” 

Yuuri held back his tears. 

He wanted to go home to his mom. He wanted her to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. That she would keep this bad man away.

But she wasn’t there.

He was all alone.

Until he suddenly heard a growl from somewhere in the forest.

~Get ready to run~ 

Yuuri felt his heart stop momentarily at the sound of Victor’s voice. He had come to save him. 

“Who’s out there?” the father suddenly said as he ripped his eyes away from Yuuri and glared at the forest. “Show yourself!” 

Victor stepped out of the shadows, almost glowing in his wolf form.

Yuuri felt his heart soar.

Victor was so beautiful.

“Well, if it isn’t Victor…” the father said in amusement. “I should thank you for polishing my weapon for me.” 

Yuuri could tell that Victor got upset by that comment. 

“As a gesture of gratefulness, I’m willing to let you get away unharmed,” the father said with a stern smile. “For Yuuri’s sake.” 

~Yuuri, transform~ Victor instructed, not taking his eyes of the father. 

Yuuri inhaled shakely as he slowly transformed. Hoping that the father wouldn’t notice it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The father suddenly snapped, and Yuuri suddenly felt unable to move. “Did I give you permission to leave?” 

~Let him go!~ Victor demanded, taking a step forward, gaining the father’s attention. 

The father chuckled darkly. “Do you think you have any authority here?” he asked in amusement. “Do you think you can tell me how to treat my children?” 

~He’s my friend~ Victor said sternly. ~I won’t let you hurt him~

“Why would I hurt him?” the father quipped. “From what I can see, I might be the only one that can give him just what he needs.”

~What’s that supposed to mean?~ 

Yuuri suddenly felt like he might die of embarrassment. He begged to any god that would listen that the father wouldn’t reveal his feelings for Victor.

“He needs someone to take care of him,” the father said. “Someone to protect him, to love him… He’s such a fragile little thing…”

~He’s stronger than you know~ Victor protested. ~He doesn’t need you~

Yuuri felt his heart soar in hearing Victor stand up for him like that, and it gave him the courage to rip free from the spell that held him still.

He immediately ran over the ice, back to the forest and hid behind Victor.

The wizard smiled in amusement. “Oh… I see how it is,” he said as Victor shifted to hide Yuuri from his line of sight. “He’ll come back to me…” he stated before turning to the fire, only glancing back slightly to lock his eyes with Yuuri. “I’ll see you soon, my child.”

Both of the young wizards averted their gaze as the blue fire broke free across the lake.

Taking the father with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love creating villains, and this one is no different! XD <3<3 
> 
> What do you think? Will Yuuri go to him willingly? ;) <3<3 
> 
> At least Yuuri has found his own protector, and it's a stubborn one! XD <3<3 Give it to Victor to demand things from one of the most powerful wizards of all time XD #HeHasNoFearWhenItComesToYuuri <3<3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Let me know what you thought! <3<3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger is finally over, and Victor makes a vow to make everything right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed this story so much! <33 I just rediscovered the Hogwarts Mystery game again and got smacked by inspiration for this story! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this update!! <33

~Are you okay?~ Victor asked worriedly as he looked Yuuri over.

Yuuri nodded shyly as he looked to Victor in awe. ~How… How did you find me?~

~Your trail~ Victor admitted. ~I know your scent pretty well, so it wasn’t too hard~

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at that. ~Oh~ he said dumbly. 

~Are you sure you’re okay?~ Victor asked again, feeling a need to make sure.

Yuuri nodded again. ~I-I’m sure~

Victor transformed back to his human form, and Yuuri mimicked the action. 

Victor frowned worriedly before he suddenly cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands. “You have a cut on your face,” he said as he inspected the injury closely. 

Yuuri’s face turned into a dark red color as he swallowed thickly, feeling his heart pound against the inside of his chest at Victor standing so close to him.

“Did he do this to you?” Victor asked seriously. “Did he hurt you?”

Yuuri shook his head as he suddenly found his voice to be missing.

Victor released a breath of relief and pulled Yuuri in for a hug.

Yuuri held his breath as his brain processed what was happening. 

Victor was hugging him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Victor admitted. “I was so worried that you…” he trailed off. “He didn’t get you.” 

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond, it felt as if his mind went completely blank. 

Victor eventually pulled away so he could look at him again. Yuuri blushed darkly as Victor looked him in the eyes. “I’m going to call the ministry of magic and I’m going to report the whole school for this,” he vowed. “This will never happen again, not on my watch.”

Yuuri felt his lungs burn from the lack of air, but he couldn’t find it within himself to breathe when Victor was standing so close to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked as he noticed that Yuuri wasn’t breathing. 

Yuuri inhaled sharply. “Oh, I… well, n-nothing,” he stuttered out as he looked around nervously. “I just… I’m…” he trailed off.

Victor looked around as well. “We should go,” he stated, thinking that Yuuri was scared that he might come back. “We’ll follow my trail, there’s something wrong with the forest trail you followed, I had to go around everything.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding before transforming back to his wolf form as Victor did the same.

He then followed in the bigger wolf’s paw prints. 

Victor glanced back regularly to make sure that Yuuri was right behind him.

And eventually, they were out of the forest and Hogwarts was in their line of sight.

Yuuri stopped and looked at the castle worriedly before transforming back to his human form. 

Victor noticed the younger boy stopping, so he did as well as he regarded him worriedly. “Everything okay?”

“I… Who chased me?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he felt fear starting to claim him again. “Where did Minako go? Who is working for him? Did they want me to meet him? Why didn’t he take me? Will he come back?”

Those were all excellent questions Victor had no idea how to answer. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Yakov took me to his room to keep me safe from the others… And I kind of escaped.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Will you be in trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Victor said again. “Maybe a little, but definitely not more than this school.” 

“I just…” Yuuri trailed off as a blush made its way to his cheeks. “I don’t want you to get expelled. I… I can’t be here without you, I don’t want to.” 

“You won’t,” Victor promised. “If they’ll try to expel me, I won’t stop until all of them are rotting away in Azkaban. What they have done is wrong.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I’m just… scared…”

“I’m right here,” Victor told him gently. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

Yuuri wanted to believe that more than anything.

And when Victor suddenly took his hand, Yuuri couldn’t do anything but to stare in disbelief as his cheeks burned with shyness.

“Come on,” Victor said with a reassuring smile. “Let’s go inside.” 

-

Yuuri reluctantly followed Victor inside and he immediately felt his heart speed up as there were several people from the ministry of magic walking around. 

The teachers stood collected further down in the corridor.

And then Yuuri saw Minako, but he wasn’t sure that it was her.

Until she looked at him. 

Tears immediately filled her eyes as she shoved a strange man aside in her rush to reach him. 

Victor on the other hand wasn’t so easily swayed as he immediately pushed Yuuri back and stepped forward. 

Minako slowed down. “Are you hurt?” she asked worriedly. 

Yuuri shook his head. “Is it really you?”

Minako nodded as she wiped away a stray tear. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t…” she cut herself off. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Victor seemed to ease up to her as he stepped aside and allowed Yuuri to close the distance between himself and his aunt.

Minako hugged him tightly, and Victor took the moment to glare at the rest of all the adults that he knew were responsible for almost allowing Yuuri to get hurt and taken by an evil wizard. 

He would not let any of them get away with that. 

“Children, I’m glad you’re back,” the headmaster suddenly said as he approached. “And in one piece at that.”

“No thanks to you,” Victor said grimly, not even caring if he was disrespectful. 

That man had hexed him so he couldn’t warn Yuuri about the fact that he was planning to use him - a twelve-year-old child - as bait

That man was sick and evil, and Victor refused to stay in school if he was running it. 

And he would do everything he could to get Yuuri away from it as well if that headmaster stayed. 

Even if he had to start his own academy for witches and wizards.

He had made a commitment to keep Yuuri safe, and he was going to follow through on that for as long as he was able. 

“Vitya,” Yakov said sternly while shooting Victor a hard glare, telling him not to push any buttons.

Victor was not the kind of person to back down. “You won’t get away with this,” he said seriously to the headmaster. “So unless you kill me, I can assure you that I will tell the truth about everything.” 

Yuuri pulled away from Minako and rushed up to Victor’s side as he heard those words. 

They were not going to hurt his hero. 

“You won’t hurt him,” Yuuri told the headmaster seriously as he placed himself as a protective wall between Victor and the old man. He was grateful as the headmaster immediately took a step back as his eyes widened in fear. 

He was scared of him.

Good.

He should be. 

“Well, I… I never intended to…” The headmaster trailed off worriedly before he turned around and headed the other way. 

Yuuri nodded in approval before he suddenly felt Victor’s hand on his shoulder that made him tense up again. 

“You speak like a true Gryffindor,” Victor said fondly. 

Yuuri blushed shyly at that. “I… I guess you bring it out of me…”

Victor smiled at that before he turned to the great hall. “I need to make a call to my aunt… Do you mind staying with Minako for a while?” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed. 

Victor ruffled his hair playfully. “I’ll be right back.” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that. And as Minako placed her arm around him he felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly it felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor will definitely bring hellfire upon Hogwarts until he has gotten justice. XD <3<3
> 
> It sure will be interesting! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you still like this story! <3<3 Let me know if you're still there! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <33
> 
> KUDOS!! <33


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge to year 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to announce this to be the final chapter for Yuuri's first year of Hogwarts! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor waited patiently for his aunt to pick up the phone, and once she did, he felt like he wanted to explode with all the things he was dying to tell her.

He spoke to her in rapid Russian so he wouldn’t have to go through the annoying process of translating. 

And eventually she had to stop him to ask him if he was being serious. 

When Victor confirmed that he was, she said that she would make her way to Hogwarts at once.

Victor couldn’t be more grateful. 

Once Irina arrived, there would be hell to pay. 

If not for what the school had done to Yuuri, he was pretty sure that the headmaster would at least get fired for hexing him. 

Luckily it now seemed to have worn off. 

He thought that it must have been for the fact that the plan had already been put into motion and failed. 

He no longer could be held by hex to not tell anyone about their plans when the plans had already been ruined.

And Yuuri was still safe. 

That was what was most important.

He wasn’t even sure how he had become so protective of him, but he knew that there was no going back.

He and Yuuri had a special connection that he couldn’t really explain. 

There was something special about him, and Victor wouldn’t give up until he reached the bottom of it. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked as he saw him come out from the great hall. 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile at him. Yuuri was truly adorable. 

“Did she answer?” Yuuri asked curiously. “What did she say?” 

“She’s coming here to help,” Victor admitted. “She works for the ministry of magic, very high up, so she’ll definitely have something to say about all of this.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “That’s good, right?” 

“It’s good,” Victor said reassuringly. “It means that justice will be served.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Does it mean that everything will be okay now?” 

Victor nodded. “She’ll take care of it,” he promised. “Everything will be okay.” 

-

Yuuri could make no mistake in spotting Victor’s aunt. 

She had the same long silvery hair and striking blue eyes as Victor. But she looked very angry and a lot more grown up. She held herself with such grace and glory that it was almost intimidating.

Yuuri even instinctively took a step back to avoid getting caught in her fury. Minako placed her hands on his shoulders to show her support. 

Victor immediately ran into his aunt’s embrace. 

They spoke rapid Russian to each other and Yuuri couldn’t help but to stare at them in awe. 

He could tell that they were very close from the way Victor’s aunt cradled his face and spoke to him like she would a small child. 

Sure, Victor was thirteen, but he somehow seemed younger in his aunt’s presence as she fussed over him like a worried mother hen.

“I’m fine,” Victor then said, switching to English. “I didn’t get hurt.” 

“But you could have!” Irina said sternly, her accent even stronger than Victor’s. “Where’s the headmaster? I’m gonna…” she then proceeded with ranting in Russian. 

Yuuri made up his mind to never get on her bad side. She definitely had a flaring temper. 

Victor pointed in the headmaster’s direction and allowed his aunt to do as she pleased while he himself walked over to Yuuri’s side. “I bet five galleons that she’ll kick his ass.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel highly amused by that. “I hope she’ll use magic… See how he like to be hexed…” 

“Or used as bait,” Victor said bitterly before sighing in defeat. “Well, he’ll definitely lose his job, and if Irina gets her way I’m sure he’ll be looking at a few years in Azkaban.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “What’s Azkaban?” 

Victor looked slightly taken off guard. Before he remembered that Yuuri grew up amongst muggles. “It’s a prison for wizards,” he explained. “Almost impossible to escape from.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in understanding. “Yeah, maybe he should spend some time in prison… Then he might learn that what he did was wrong.” 

Victor couldn’t help but to feel his heart melt from Yuuri’s sweetness. He was so young and innocent. It hurt so much that he had been put through so much fear and danger. 

“I’m sure he will,” Victor agreed before glancing up to the giant clock at the end of the corridor. “I should probably check on Makkachin,” he said thoughtfully. “He must be wondering where I walked off to…”

“Are you going to tell him the truth?” Yuuri asked.

Victor looked indecisive. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t want him to worry over everything so much… I think he’s already startled over everything else, it would be a shame to add more to his worries.” 

“Yeah, I- I guess,” Yuuri agreed cautiously while thinking about what he should tell Vicchan. He didn’t want his sweet dog to worry either. 

“But I’ll see you later, okay?” Victor asked as he looked at him with such intensity that Yuuri immediately felt his blush return again. 

He couldn’t even manage getting out words over how beautiful his eyes were, so he settled for nodding instead. 

Victor smiled to him before he left him with Minako. 

“Another student, huh?” Minako asked knowingly. 

Yuuri turned to her quicker than a snitch. “What?” he asked with slight panic.

“Nothing,” Minako assured with a teasing grin. “He seems nice.” 

“He is,” Yuuri said seriously, afraid of blinking in case it might reveal something he wasn’t ready to share with her.

Minako nodded in understanding. “That’s good.” 

Yuuri released a breath of relief when Minako gently patted his shoulder. “Let’s check on Vicchan.” 

Yuuri couldn’t think of a better distraction.

-

It didn’t take long from Victor’s aunt arriving to more people from the ministry of magic coming to visit, along with police officers and more aurors. 

The classes were canceled and everything was under close investigation. 

Yuuri was even brought into interrogation at four different occasions before everything quieted down.

And four days later, he could see the headmaster being brought away in handcuffs from the distance of his window. 

“This whole thing is crazy,” Phichit stated from beside him. “I always thought that Hogwarts was safe…” 

“So did I,” Yuuri agreed. “And I guess it is… It’s just the people in Hogwarts that aren’t.” 

“Hopefully better people will come,” Phichit said hopefully. “Our second year has to be safe… Right?” 

Yuuri really couldn’t promise that. “I… I guess we’ll see.” 

And soon they would. 

Their first year was slowly coming to an end with barely two months before summer. 

Yuuri really couldn’t wait to be reunited with his family, but he knew that he would miss everything Hogwarts stood for, beside the danger.

And overall, he knew that he was going to miss his friends, especially Victor. 

But they would see each other after summer, and hopefully under better circumstances than life and death. 

And who knew? Maybe Victor would see him differently if he grew a little taller during summer?

He knew that his chances of Victor falling in love with him were close to nothing, but he still couldn’t shake that feeling he got whenever Victor approached him or talked to him with that beautiful smile that only he could master. 

They did have a special connection that he still didn’t understand but he was desperate to learn more about.

But unfortunately, it was out of his control.

Only time would tell what they were going to be.

He could only hope for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Should I continue to write for year 2 or are you happy with the story as it is? <3 
> 
> I'll let you decide! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	27. First summer break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer and it's a wonderful time for a different kind of adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your adorable comments yesterday! <3<3 You definitely deserve a year 2!! <3<3
> 
> But first let's take a breather with a short summer break chapter! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <33

The summer in England was definitely better than the fall. 

When he first arrived to England he hated it because of the neverending rain. It was such a contrast to where he used to live in Japan, apart from the rain periods, he had never experienced something so tragic.

London at fall was simply the definition of grey. 

But the summers were a whole other story. The weather was always extremely pleasant, and whenever it was rainy, he knew that the sun would always come out eventually. 

Not to mention that there was a lot more to do in England. 

He and his family lived in a small city right outside of central London, that was only a quick bus ride or a underground ride away from the capital.

Mari and he usually went on small adventures in the city whenever they were free from helping out with their family’s spa. 

He really couldn’t ask for a better summer break. 

He still hadn’t told his family the full story of his traumatic year at Hogwarts, but he knew that Minako had filled them in on the most important parts.

And for that he was grateful. 

“Yuuri, I heard about this new bookshop in London that’s opening today in case you want to go?” Mari suddenly asked. “See if you can find something to read during boring days at school.” 

Yuuri loved the idea of that. “Sure, when?” 

“How about right now?” Mari asked. “In case you’re done with that… comic book?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri assured as he quickly put his comic book about Superman aside. “Let’s go.” 

-

Victor loved the summers with his aunt and her wife. 

Even though they were both working most of the time, it made the moments they had together that much better. 

And Georgi also lived in London too so they usually did things during the day so he didn’t get bored. 

But when he heard about a new bookshop opening a couple of streets away from his apartment, he never expected to see Yuuri there. 

He and Yuuri parted at the train station in London, both promising to keep in touch over summer, but just after he had gotten home, he realized that he didn’t have his address.

Now was a wonderful chance to get it. 

He could tell that Yuuri was very concentrated as he browsed among the books, and he did his best not to startle him. “Yuuri?” he asked from a bit further away, but Yuuri didn’t seem to hear him. 

So he walked a little closer. “Yuuri?” he asked again, and apparently that had to have been too close, as Yuuri startled at his voice and dropped the books he was holding. 

Victor immediately bent down and picked them up, and as he reached them out to the younger boy, he couldn’t help but to chuckle at the surprised face. “Hi, Yuuri,” he said a final time, in case he missed it the first two times.

Yuuri immediately felt his face flush with embarrassment. “V-Victor, h-hi…” he said with a slight stutter. Victor looked very different in normal clothes, he almost didn’t recognize him.

“It’s good to see you,” Victor said with a gentle smile. “Sorry for startling you.” 

“No, no,” Yuuri quickly assured. “I was just… distracted.” 

Victor looked among Yuuri’s selection and couldn’t help but to feel fondness. 

Yuuri had picked out the most romantic classics known to muggles. The Notebook, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre… It was too sweet that Yuuri was such a little romantic.

“I-I was just…” Yuuri said nervously. “M-my sister’s birthday is coming up and I…” 

“Oh,” Victor said with a little disappointment as he handed the books over. “They are good books, I’m sure she’ll be happy.” 

Yuuri smiled at that. “Thank you, Victor.” 

Victor suddenly realized just how much he had missed him. “How come you’re in London?” he asked curiously. “It’s a big city, but I haven’t seen you in a over a month.” 

“Well, my family lives in Richmond, so it’s a bit away,” Yuuri admitted. 

“Richmond?” Victor repeated. “That’s only thirty minutes away by underground.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Yeah, me and my sister rode it here,” he explained. “It goes much faster than cars.” 

Victor couldn’t help but to laugh at that. “It does.” he agreed. “But not faster than a broom.” 

Yuuri snorted. “Victor,” he said nonetheless, attempting to be serious. “We’re not supposed to talk about it outside of school.” 

“I know,” Victor admitted. “It almost makes it funnier, don’t you think?”

Yuuri couldn’t deny that. 

“Yuuri?” Mari suddenly asked as she approached. 

Victor was surprised to see that Yuuri didn’t startle from her voice, he simply turned to her. “Mari, I was just wondering where you went,” he said with an innocent smile that did nothing to sway her. 

“Who’s this?” she asked instead with a hard look to Victor. 

“Uhm, Victor, he… he is a friend… from school,” Yuuri said, his voice quivering a little. 

“Huh?” Mari said. “Isn’t he a little old to be in your class?” 

“He’s not in my class,” Yuuri quickly assured. “He’s two years older, and in another house.” 

“House?” Mari asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, remember how I told you about… nevermind, I’ll tell you later,” Yuuri said, his face burning with his blush. 

“Okay,” Mari agreed before turning back to Victor again and reached out her hand. “I’m Mari, Yuuri’s older sister.” 

Victor was almost afraid to shake her hand, but did so nonetheless, while also managing a smile. “Nice to meet you.” 

Her grip was firm, clearly a warning that she was able to crush it if she so wished. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Mari said, releasing Victor’s hand, now smiling as well. “You’re the first friend of Yuuri’s I’ve had the opportunity to meet.” 

“I was just about to tell Yuuri that he’s welcomed to visit here more often, so we can hang out,” he said, not really knowing where he got his bravery from.

“You mean that my twelve-year-old brother is going to go to central London by himself?” Mari asked in disbelief. 

Victor almost wanted to hide in a hole for how stupid the suggestion sounded with her words. “Oh, I only meant if he is allowed and wants to of course,” he promised. 

Yuuri looked to his sister pleadingly. 

“What’s with the look?” Mari asked. “You’re going to have to ask mom and dad about roaming the streets by yourself.” 

“I won’t be roaming,” Yuuri pointed out with a fitting eye-roll. “And I won’t be alone.” 

“We’ll see,” Mari said firmly. “But we should definitely head home soon, it’s almost time for dinner. Did you find any books?” 

Yuuri nodded as he hid the books shyly against his chest. “I’ll go pay.” 

Mari nodded in approval and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to lead him away. “It was nice to meet you, Victor.” 

“You too,” Victor said with an awkward wave. He somehow felt like he knew Yuuri better by meeting his sister. 

Mari was definitely a very protective girl, and he could tell that she cared deeply about her brother. 

He could also tell that Yuuri was very comfortable around his sister and wasn’t afraid to argue with her. 

It was actually very reassuring. 

But he was surprised when Yuuri suddenly pulled away from his sister and walked back over to him. “I forgot to ask about you address,” he blurted. “I- I wanted to send you a letter… But I forgot to ask about it...” 

Victor smiled brightly as he spotted some blank papers lying at a desktop, probably used for taking notes. But he used it to quickly write down his address. “Be sure to include yours in your first letter,” he pleaded. “Otherwise I won’t be able to reply.” 

Yuuri nodded with a bright smile as he took the paper. “I will.” 

Victor then shifted his focus to the books as Yuuri walked out of his line of sight. 

He knew that he would be safe with his family. 

No one should ever underestimate a family of muggles, they were usually a lot stronger than they allowed to be shown. 

Especially when they were protecting their own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're turning into pen-pals! <3<3 If Yuuri manages to finish writing his letters (Hopefully he'll use his books as inspiration) XD <3 #No One Will Believe They're For Mari! Who are You Trying To Fool, Yuuri? XD <3<3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this one! <3 Please let me know what you thought!! <3<3


	28. A New Year of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to Hogwarts and catch up with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just posted this chapter on Dearly Beloved XD That's where excitement gets you XD
> 
> Anyways, here's a new chapter of this story! <3 
> 
> I hope you're excited for year 2! <3<3

Yuuri felt strange as he was once again back on the Hogwarts express.

He walked between the carriages a few times as he looked for either Phichit or Victor or anyone else he knew, but eventually declared it to be a lost cause. 

The last letter he got from Victor said that he would see him on the train, but he must be sitting in an invisible carriage along with the rest of the school.

And as soon as he was about to take out one of his books, he heard a knock on the door. 

He immediately glanced up and caught sight of Seung-Gil. “Is this carriage full?” he asked.

“No, I… It’s just me,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “And Vicchan.” 

Seung-Gil nodded in understanding. “Is it okay if me and Kwan join you?” 

“Of course,” Yuuri agreed. It was better than spending the next four hours alone. 

Seung-Gil smiled in gratitude and brought in the husky that immediately began wagging her tail as she caught sight of Yuuri and Vicchan. 

~It’s you!~ she said cheerfully. ~I never thought I’d see you again~ 

Yuuri smiled fondly as he petted the dog. 

~I recognize your smell~ Vicchan said happily. ~I think I’ve seen you before~

“They seem to remember each other,” Seung-Gil said fondly. “Can you still… Hear them?” 

“I can,” Yuuri said as he looked to the dogs fondly. “And they do.” 

“Good,” Seung-Gil said as he smiled at Kwan. “I’m glad she gets to return to her friends.” 

Yuuri felt the same for Vicchan. He hadn’t had many other dogs to play with in England, except for a few brief meetings with other dogs on walks. But he knew that it was going to get better once he returned to Hogwarts.

“Did you have a good summer?” Seung-Gil asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri admitted. “You?” 

Seung-Gil shrugged. “It was okay.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding, afraid to prod. 

They spent the rest of they journey smalltalking about their dogs, and about their thoughts of the new school year, and both of them hoping that they would have better luck with their new headmaster. 

-

When the train finally arrived to Hogwarts, he caught sight of Victor surrounded by his Ravenclaw friends. 

That explained why he probably didn’t see him. 

He also spotted Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong coming all the way from the carriage in the back of the train. He had no idea how he had missed that carriage, but he then saw Takeshi and Yuuko from the same carriage.

Was it some new rule he had missed for Gryffindors to ride in the back? 

But as soon as he approached them, he felt his spirit being lifted in the way they cheered his name and ran up to hug him.

It really felt like coming home. 

-

It was fun seeing the new students getting sorted into their houses, it brought back his own memories of the hat and how scared and worried he had been. 

He was grateful for getting sorted into Gryffindor, he wouldn’t trade his friends for anything. 

But he did feel a little sad that he hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw, with Victor. 

There were people from all ages amongst his friend group, and he had a strong feeling that he could have belonged there as well if he had gotten into their house. 

He still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Victor yet, but it was still the welcome ceremony.

There would be time for it later.

“Now when the new students have been welcomed to their houses, our new headmaster would like to say a few words,” Professor Baranovskaya stated as she placed the sorting hat aside. 

A very firm-looking man stood up from his chair and made his way to the podium. 

“I think I recognize him,” Phichit whispered quietly. “He must be a famous auror or something…”

“Welcome, students,” the headmaster said, sounding just as old as he looked. “My name is Professor Nikolai Plisetsky, and I will be your headmaster going forward.” 

Phichit stifled a squeak. “Nikolai Plisetsky is one of the strongest auror of all time, he helped fight Grindelwald.” 

“Who’s Grindelwald?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

Phichit hushed him as the headmaster continued. “I’m sure most of you have heard about the terrible things that happened last year, but I can assure you that it won’t happen during my time here. You students are my first priority and your safety is what matters most.”

Yuuri felt immensely grateful for that. 

“That being said, I would also like to welcome my grandson who is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year,” the headmaster said. “Congratulations to your spot in Slytherin, Yura. You’re going to make your house very proud.” 

Yuuri looked around until he saw a blond boy in Slytherin that looked like he was ready to bury himself alive from the embarrassment.

That had to be the headmaster’s grandson.

“Now when we’ve made our introductions, I would like to tell you about what to expect from your new year…” the headmaster claimed. “Let’s start with the new rules.” 

-

“Curfew at 9:00pm?” Phichit asked with a whine as the ceremony was over and they were free to do whatever they wished for the rest of the evening. “No prank spells and no trips to Hogsmeade… The new headmaster is really out to ruin all the fun.” 

“I like him,” Yuuri admitted. “The curfew is just for the castle itself, it means that no student will get lost during the night, the prank spells always ends with someone getting hurt anyways and the trip to Hogsmeade could end with an outsider sneaking in…”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Phichit admitted. “But if he tries to take away my candy or comic books, I’ll find somewhere else to study. I’m really against dictatorships.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “I think you’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not as bad as when Umbridge used to be headmaster,” Leo said. “My mom studied here during that year, and that woman was truly insane. There was a giant wall with nothing but rules.” 

“That’s crazy!” Guang-Hong exclaimed. “How come no one fired her?” 

Leo shrugged. “She was put there whilst the ministry of magic was corrupt.” he admitted. “No one really held the power to stop her.” 

“Yeah, those days had to be the worst,” Phichit said sympathetically. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement, when he suddenly froze.

Victor stood at the end of the hallway with his friends. 

He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to sneak by unnoticed, and he really didn’t want that giant group of people to stare at him and wonder why in the world someone like Victor would give him attention.

“Why don’t you say hello?” Phichit asked with a knowing smile. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” 

“M-maybe later,” Yuuri said shyly. “I’ll just go this way,” he said and quickly switched route. 

Luckily he was more familiar with Hogwarts and a lot less scared of getting lost than he was a year ago. 

So he knew a shortcut that led almost straight to the Gryffindor common room. 

Or so he thought…

He looked around in confusion at the strange corridor he was suddenly in.

It didn’t make sense, he had walked that way hundreds of times and he always ended up in a corridor right outside the common room.

Now he wasn’t. 

He turned around, determined to go back and see where he went wrong, when he came face to face with a wall. 

He swallowed thickly.

Was it a trap?

He felt his breath coming in short as he slowly reached out his hand to touch the wall, but just as he was supposed to brush against it, he realized that it went right through.

It was a fake wall. 

Yuuri released a breath of relief as he went back. 

But he didn’t manage many steps before he suddenly crashed into something that made him lose his balance.

He would have fallen if it hadn’t been for hands steadying him. 

“Are you running from me?” Victor asked in amusement. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in slight panic as his face grew red with embarrassment. “Oh, w-well, I….” he stuttered nervously. “I mean…” 

Victor regarded him thoughtfully. “Is there a reason why you won’t approach me in school?” he asked, now sounding a little worried. “You said in one of your letters that you tend to grow nervous in crowds, is that why you avoid me when I’m with my friends?” 

Yuuri nodded shyly, he had forgotten that he had told Victor about that. “I-I’m just scared that you’ll call me over and I’ll be a laughing stock…” 

“Why would you be a laughing stock?” Victor asked in confusion. 

Yuuri shrugged dismissively. “It’s not like last year gave anyone a good impression of me…” he said dejectedly. 

“Anyone would be lucky to be your friend,” Victor promised. “So don’t worry about that.”

Yuuri smiled a little at that, grateful for Victor’s kind words.

“I don’t want you to feel like you can’t come to me here in school,” Victor admitted. “I’m your friend.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I- I’ll try not to run from you again.” 

Victor smiled fondly and ruffled his hair. “So where were you going?” he asked curiously. “This corridor leads to the dungeons.” 

“Oh…” Yuuri said dumbly. “I- I was sure it lead to the Gryffindor common room.” 

“That’s the other way,” Victor sadi with a teasing smile. “Where you in such a rush to get away from me that you walked into the wrong corridor?”

Yuuri blushed more than he thought was possible.

He felt like an idiot. 

Victor chuckled fondly. “Would you like me to walk you?” 

Yuuri shook his head determinately. “I’ll be fine,” he claimed, moving to walk back to the right corridor as he noticed that Victor was following him. 

He turned back to him carefully.

Victor was smiling like a ray of sunshine that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat in his chest. 

He was too beautiful.

So without further protests, he allowed Victor to follow him to his common room.

It wasn’t far, but it still felt strange to have Victor following him all the way there. And once he was inside of his own common room, he felt like he could finally breathe again.

His crush on Victor Nikiforov would definitely be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? <3<3 Let me know your thoughts and what you're excited for durning their second year at Hogwarts!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected student join the Gryffindors for dinner and Victor comed up with a prank to break the social structures of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, I felt like I needed to publish this! <3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri was quickly finding his books to become a guilty pleasure. 

He only read them when no one else was around, and he could spend hours just escaping into another magical world while he didn’t have any classes. 

Reading was almost better than magic. 

He knew he couldn’t be in their dormitory because he was sure that his roommates would see what he was reading and make fun of him.

Of course it wouldn’t be with any ill intentions, but he also knew that he couldn’t handle any kind of teasing. 

But he found himself a very quiet part of the library where almost no students passed. 

And he kept his book hidden in another book, so if someone spotted him, they would think that he was reading ‘The History of Magic’.

And that would at least make him seem like a nerd instead of pathetic. 

But his secret adventures of reading his books unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed, as it seemed like his friends were starting to worry about him. 

“Where did you sneak off to?” Phichit asked as Yuuri arrived to dinner a few minutes late.

“Oh, w-well, I was in the library,” Yuuri said truthfully, unable to stop his voice from quivering a little. “Studying…”

“Studying, for what?” Phichit asked in confusion. “We don’t have any tests.”

“It doesn’t hurt to learn,” Yuuri pointed out. “I’m muggle born, I still have a lot of catching up to do.”

Phichit seemed to relent at that. “You can always ask if there’s something you’re wondering about,” he stated. “We’re your friends, and always happy to help.” 

The rest of his Gryffindor friends nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said gratefully.

“Can I sit here?” someone suddenly asked. 

Yuuri turned around and to his surprise he saw that it was Seung-Gil.

All of his friends also seemed to be stunned with surprise. 

“Uhm, sure,” Yuuri then decided as he shifted a little to make room for the Slytherin boy. 

Seung-Gil’s presence seemed to have a strange affect among his friends as they all grew extremely quiet. 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he noticed Seung-Gil’s face. 

He even looked more quiet than usual, but he nodded nonetheless. “I just had to get away a while,” he admitted. “I’m having trouble with some other Slytherins, nothing too bad, but I needed a change of scenery.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Yeah, you’re always welcome here... right?” he turned to his friends that all looked like he had grown a second head.

“Uhm, sure,” Phichit said, just a bit of reluctance to his voice. 

It wasn’t a secret that Seung-Gil and Phichit had a few disputes during their first year, but Yuuri was hoping that the fact that it was an emergency could help Phichit let it go.

It had to be serious for Seung-Gil to sit with Gryffindors.

“Who’s giving you trouble?” Yuuko suddenly asked with a look of concern. 

“No one you’d know,” Seung-Gil said dismissively with a sigh.

No one asked anything else during the rest of dinner, it was only when they were done that Seung-Gil asked Yuuri if they could speak in private. 

Yuuri immediately agreed, determined to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong. 

Seung-Gil lead him away from the crowd and into a very quiet corridor. “I’m sorry for intruding on you and your friends,” he apologized. “I just… I wasn’t sure where else to turn to.” 

“You can turn to me,” Yuuri promised. “We’re friends… Right?” 

Seung-Gil nodded in agreement. “At least the closest to thing to friend I have.” 

Yuuri felt his heart ache a little for him. “Who is giving you trouble?” he asked a final time.

Sung-Gil released a sigh of defeat. “His name is Jean-Jacques, he’s a third year,” he admitted. “He’s always pushing my buttons, apparently last year wasn’t enough to pacify him… He’s a definite bully.”

“He’s in your house?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

Seung-Gil nodded. “He’s really dragging the Slytherin house in the dirt by acting like the worst stereotype in the world.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome to hang with us,” Yuuri stated. “But I think you need to apologize to Phichit… It seems like he’s still mad for you telling him that he couldn’t do magic without his magic last year.” 

“I wasn’t lying,” Seung-Gil claimed. “He was terrible at card tricks.” 

“You hurt his feelings,” Yuuri pointed out. “It’s just an apology, it usually go a long way.” 

Seung-Gil nodded in understanding. “Okay,” he agreed. “Will I see you in the courtyard later? I’m sure Kwan has been missing Vicchan.” 

“Of course,” Yuuri said with a smile. “Vicchan has been missing her too.” 

Seung-Gil seemed very happy about that. “See you.”   
……………………………….

Yuuri felt a weight being lifted from his chest when he finally learned the truth from his friend.

Hopefully he could make a difference by helping Seung-Gil feel included. 

No one should have to be alone at Hogwarts, no matter what house they belonged to. 

“How did you and Seung-Gil become friends?” Phichit suddenly asked curiously later that night. “He was a jerk during our first year.” 

“I know,” Yuuri admitted. “But I think we bonded over our dogs… Vicchan and Kwan get along really well.” 

“Oh,” Phichit said in understanding. “Did you ever find out why he chose to sit with us?”

“Yeah, but I think he should tell you himself,” Yuuri said apologetically. “I- I don’t really want to gossip…” 

“Not even to me?” Phichit asked in disbelief. “I thought we were best friends?” 

“We are,” Yuuri promised. “But he trusted me with his secret, and I don’t want to break his trust… But I think he might tell you… I told him to apologize to you.”

Phichit smiled at that. “You told him to apologize to me?” 

Yuuri nodded. “He was rude to you last year… He should make up for it. Especially if he’ll hang with us more… I don’t want it to be awkward.” 

“It won’t be,” Phichit promised. “In difference to popular belief, I’m actually a very short-sighted person. I was just worried that he was rude to you and he was trying to manipulate you into being his friend.” 

“What?!” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “Why would he do that?” 

“I don’t know,” Phichit said with a shrug. “But as your best friend, it’s my job to look out for you. Just like you do for me.” 

Yuuri melted a little at that. “We’ll look out for each other.” 

Phichit nodded with a smile. “Like best friends.”  
………………………….

“So what’s the deal between you and that Gryffindor boy?” Chris asked curiously over a game of wizard’s chess. “He runs away as soon as he sees you and you run after?” 

“He’s shy,” Victor said fondly. “But he’s my friend… We went through so much last year, so it would be rude to ignore him.” 

“He’s a second year, right?” Georgi asked from his bed. “What can you possibly have in common?”

“A lot of things,” Victor said proudly as he moved his knight into position. “He has a poodle that Makkachin loves, and he loves all dogs, and he likes magic, and he’s an animagus like me.” 

“Isn’t it weird though?” Chris asked as he contemplated his next move. “It’s like hanging out with children.”

“He’s only two years younger,” Victor pointed out. “And his not exactly drooling or crying.” 

“If you say so,” Chris relented as he moved his queen. “Check.”

Victor looked at the board thoughtfully. “Maybe we should sit down with them tomorrow at breakfast so you can see for yourself?” he suggested.

“Break the assigned seatings?” Chris asked as if Victor had grown a second head. “We can’t just mix our houses like that.”

“Why not? I saw a Slytherin student sit down with Yuuri and his friends at dinner,” Victor pointed out. “Maybe it’s a good step for this school to have us interact more instead of just competing. Build solidarity.”

Chris sighed in defeat. “Professor Baranovskaya is going to get an aneurysm.”

Victor smiled smugly at that. “Well, since we can’t use magic to play pranks, I guess we’ll have to get more creative…” he moved his bishop and swiftly took out Chris’s king. “Check mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor will never stop finding nw ways to surprise Yuuri, no matter the universe XD <3<3
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!! <3<3 Please tell me what you thought!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!!! <3<3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and his friends sit down with Gryffindors. And Yuuri finally gets to meet the boy that's been giving Seung-Gil trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!! <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri almost choked on his cereal when Victor walked right over to their table with all of his friends in tow and asked if he could sit down with them. 

Yuuri somehow managed to nod and swallow the coaghts away. 

Victor beamed happily as he sat down. “I’m Victor,” he introduced himself. “And this is Chris, Georgi, Michele and Emil.”

“I’m Phichit,” Phichit said excitedly. 

“I’m Yuuko.”

“Takeshi.”

“I’m Leo,” Leo said. “That’s Guang-Hong.”

Guang-Hong nodded with a soft blush. 

“Seung-Gil,” the Slytherin boy said stiffly, eyes glimmering with suspicion. 

Victor seemed to ignore it. “So what classes will you have today?” he asked as introductions had been made.

It was an open question that anyone could answer, but it was still clearly directed at Yuuri. 

“Uhm, first we’ll have potions and then we’ll have herbology,” Yuuri admitted. 

“Interesting,” Victor said with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll get a taste of the mandrakes, wasn’t that what we did two years ago?” he turned his question to Chris.

“Creepy little things,” Chris said with a shiver. “I still see their stupid infant faces in my nightmares.” 

Yuuri and Phichit shared worried looks.

“He’s just being dramatic,” Victor promised. “But don’t slack off with the hearing gear, they are very important as I’m sure the herbology teacher will tell you.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I will listen,” he promised.

Victor smiled proudly. 

They then continued to smalltalk as they finished breakfast and went their separate ways. 

Yuuri really enjoyed potions since he found mixing ingredients a lot more settling than waving his wand. 

He knew that he shouldn’t be afraid of his magic, but it was hard to stay calm when it sometime seemed like his wand was having trouble with holding apart making a feather float in the air or sending the whole table to the moon.

He didn’t hate herbology, but he didn’t really love it either.

Chris really didn’t lie about the plants having creepy faces.

But it was fun to get some dirt under his nails for once and focus on something that didn’t really feel like magic. 

It felt like being five years old again and making a mud pie. 

Especially when his plant decided that it had enough of being buried in earth and spit up a big splash of mud in Yuuri’s face.

He had never been so grateful for his glasses.

But they did become very inefficient. 

So after class was over, he had to make his way to the Gryffindor common room without his glasses.

Luckily Phichit and his other friends were happy to help guiding him, even though they weren’t especially good at it.

If he ever became completely blind, he’d rather rely on Vicchan’s help than allowing his friends to lead him again. 

But he made it safely to their common room, not that he could say the same about his robes that were in desperate need of washing.

Thank heavens for magic.

“So I’m guessing the courting finally took effect,” Phichit suddenly said, making Yuuri drop his shoe.

“What?!”

“With Victor,” Phichit clarified. “Why else did he sit with us this morning?” 

Yuuri stared at Phichit like a deer caught in the headlight. “I...I….” 

“Or are you just friends?” Phichit asked. “I really couldn’t tell. He was just acting so sweet with you, trying to warn you about using the earmuffs and such.”

“Well, I-I… I’m not sure, I mean, no, he’s my friend,” Yuuri finally concluded. “If he had thought more of me, I would have known.” 

“If you say so,” Phichit relented. “I was just curious.” 

“I never thought he’d show up like that,” Yuuri said, picking up his shoe again so he continue to cast scourgify on it. “With all his friends and everything.” 

“They were nice,” Phichit stated. “We should definitely hang out with them more often if we can.”

“I think this was a one-time-thing,” Yuuri admitted. “Tomorrow everything will probably be back to normal.”

“Except Seung-Gil,” Phichit pointed out. “He apologized by the way, it was a really nice apology.” 

“So you’re friends now?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“I guess,” Phichit stated. “But I somehow get the feeling that Seung-Gil doesn’t make friends easy… So only time will tell.”

Yuuri smiled hopefully. 

It really felt like things were coming together.  
……………………………….

It was first at dinner when everything took a turn for the worse.

Everything was going as usual, Seung-Gil joined them and Victor and his friends were back at their usual table.

When all the sudden a strange Slytherin group walked up to them.

“So here’s where you’re sitting now?” The boy in the front asked, eyes locked on Seung-Gil. “With Gryffindors?”

Seung-Gil stared at the table, his body stiff with anger.

“What? Not going to speak now?” The boy asked as he leaned closer. “Is the little inbred going to stay silent?” 

Seung-Gil stood up from his seat at that. “Shut up, JJ!” he demanded. 

JJ seemed to beam with pride at the effect he had on the younger boy. “What’s wrong, Seung-Gil? Are you scared that your new friends are going to find out what a freak you are?” 

Yuuri felt his heart twist at the horrified look on Seung-Gil’s face. 

He had to do something. 

“Stop it,” Yuuri cut in. 

JJ’s attention was immediately turned to him. “Did you say something?” he asked sternly. 

“You were hurting my friend,” Yuuri said, uncaring from where he got his sudden burst of bravery. “I won’t let you do that.” 

JJ laughed. “Really?” he asked in amusement. “What are you going to do about it?” 

A part of Yuuri wanted to reach for his wand which he knew was his absolute strongest weapon, but the logical part of him knew that he couldn’t.

It would end with someone getting hurt and he would definitely get expelled. 

So he had to solve this in another way.

“What are you going to do?” JJ repeated, stepping closer.

“You don’t want to find out,” Phichit suddenly said as he stood up beside Yuuri. 

Takeshi, Yuuko, Guang-Hong and Leo did the same. 

JJ frowned in confusion before he tried to play it off with a laugh. “Look guys, an army of Gryffindors are rising up to protect the disgusting little inbred… Do you think they know the truth of who they’re protecting?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Phichit said. “He’s our friend, and we’ll protect him with all we have.” 

JJ scoffed in distaste. “His parents are siblings,” he said and turned to Seung-gil. 

Seung-Gil stared at the floor in shame, refusing to raise his gaze.

“Do you still want to protect him?” JJ asked. 

“He’s still our friend,” Yuuri said, getting a nod of approval from Phichit which encouraged him to go on. “It doesn’t matter who is parents are, what’s important is who he is. And we all like him, just as he is.”

Seung-Gil smiled a little at that as he chanced a look at Yuuri.

Yuuri gave him a smile of what he hoped was reassurance. 

He didn’t care where Seung-Gil came from, and he refused to let someone else make his friend feel bad about something he couldn’t control. 

“Wait, aren’t you the little freak that almost got kidnapped twice last year?” JJ asked as a smile quickly spread across his face as Yuuri shrank with embarrassment. “I guess freaks will just attract other freaks” 

“Leave,” Phichit suddenly said, his voice dark with anger. 

It actually made JJ take a step back. “F-fine!” he said. “I don’t want to be around freaks like you anyways…” he looked to his own friends and the four of them immediately went the other way.

Yuuri and his friends held their positions for several moments until they were satisfied that they weren’t coming back. 

“Thank you,” Seung-Gil said shyly, suddenly sounding a little bit more open than he usually did. “For… that…” 

“Of course,” Yuuri said. “That’s what friends are for.”   
……………………….

Victor didn’t notice what was happening before Chris nudged his arm.

Yuuri and what looked like all of Gryffindor was standing like an army against a small group of Slytherin students.

Victor frowned thoughtfully. 

A part of him wanted to approach and see what was going on, but it definitely seemed like Yuuri had things under control.

And he definitely didn’t want to steal his spotlight. 

But on the other hand, those Slytherins looked a bit older than Yuuri, if a physical fight were to break out…

Victor stood up from his seat, ready to lend a hand, when the Slytherin boys suddenly backed away. “F-fine!” the boy in the front said. “I don’t want to be around freaks like you anyways…”

Victor frowned in confusion. What did he say? Did he actually call Yuuri a freak? 

He looked to Yuuri worriedly, but to his surprise, Yuuri didn’t seem bothered by it at all. 

Yuuri turned to his Slytherin friend and spoke to him and the Slytherin kid smiled gratefully back to Yuuri. 

Why did Yuuri have to be friends with a Slytherin? It meant nothing but trouble. Victor could accept all of his Gryffindor friends, but something felt off with that Slytherin boy. 

Slytherins usually grew up to be very successful, but usually by walking over others and ignoring who they hurt in the process. 

Yuuri definitely shouldn’t be friends with someone like that. 

Victor had to know more about that kid. Especially if that kid was going to be in Yuuri’s life. Yuuri was his friend, and he needed to do what he could to protect him. 

Including keeping possibly evil children at arm-length’s distance from Yuuri.

What else were friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for always making JJ the bad guy XD But he fits the role so perfectly <3<3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter <3<3 Let's see if Victor ever figures out what jealousy is XD <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 Please tell me what you thought!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone discovers Yuuri's secret and Yuuri discovers something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And update to everyone's favorite stoy! <3 (Or maybe it's just mine) ((At least at the moment)) XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this update! XD <3

Yuuri eventually got braver with his books. 

He still didn’t dare read them in their dormitory, but he was able to take them with him with only one of his schoolbooks, and he had stopped hiding it behind ‘A history of magic’.

No one ever came to his spot in the library anyways. 

He was on the last chapter of The Notebook when he suddenly realized that it was getting late and it was almost time for bed.

And he couldn’t stop crying. 

Allie finally remembered Noah, and they died holding hands.

It was so heartbreaking.

Yuuri considered just sleeping in the library, he had no idea how he would be able to make his way to the Gryffindor common room without someone seeing him in his current state.

Not no mention that he was very sure that he would die from embarrassment if anyone found out why he had been crying.

Crying over a book.

He definitely was pathetic. 

He silently wiped away the remains of his tears as he gathered the courage to go back.

He carefully slid in his secret book in a nearby bookshelf and took his school books in his arms before walking away. But as he turned around to make sure that he didn’t forget anything, he noticed the book floating in the air. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

He was just about to go and pick it back up, when it suddenly threw itself out from the secret space. 

Yuuri felt panic as he quickly ran to pick it up. 

That’s when he noticed that someone already had. 

JJ, the boy that was giving Seung-Gil trouble picked it up and snorted, before he raised his eyes and caught sight of Yuuri. “Is this yours?” 

Yuuri was frozen in place. 

He was so screwed. 

JJ’s smile widened at the silence. “Hold this,” he said to another Slytherin student and gave the book to him. The boy couldn’t be more than eleven.

And he looked familiar. 

Wasn’t he the headmaster’s grandchild?

“Aren’t you the kid that stood up for the inbred?” JJ asked as he walked towards Yuuri. “You’re not so tough without your friends, are you?” 

Yuuri took a cautious step back. “I don’t want to fight,” he stated as he felt his back hit a bookshelf.

“Why not?” JJ questioned. “You seemed so eager a few days ago.” 

“Because I don’t want to get expelled,” Yuuri admitted. “So let me pass.” 

“Do you think you’re tough or something?” JJ mocked. “Like you haven’t been crying over a girl’s book?” 

Yuuri felt his stomach twist with embarrassment. 

“What? Nothing to say?” JJ asked. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone your secret, you’re already pathetic enough as it is.” 

That immediately struck a nerve in Yuuri. 

“After all, you have to be a very special kind of freak to manage to get kidnapped twice,” JJ said, leaning closer as his smile widened into a grin. “But maybe next time you won’t have Victor Nikiforov to save you…What will you do then? I guess that will mean that there will be one less freak to worry about tainting the school” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what happened next as the sudden anger overwhelmed him, but the next thing he knew, JJ was shoved back from an invisible force. 

The blond Slytherin boy’s eyes widened in disbelief as he dropped the book to the floor.

Yuuri felt his heart speed up as JJ crashed into the floor and whimpered in pain. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he apologized as he carefully walked closer to the older boy. 

JJ pushed himself up again before he looked at Yuuri with fear in his eyes. “Stay back!”

Yuuri froze mid-movement, terrified that he had hurt him. “A-are you okay?” 

JJ stood up fully, not looking away from Yuuri. “Stay away from me!” he demanded before he made a run for it. 

Yuuri was left standing in the middle of the library with his head full of questions. 

Did he just use magic without his wand? 

“That was awesome!” the Slytherin kid suddenly exclaimed. “How did you do it?” 

“I…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. “I don’t know…” 

The boy walked forward to him with determined steps. “I’m Yuri,” he said seriously. “And I’m going to be the best auror in the world.” 

“O-okay?” Yuuri asked in confusion. 

“What’s your name?” Yuri asked.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri said.

“How did you use magic without your wand?” Yuri pushed. “Can you teach me?” 

Yuuri felt nauseous. There was something seriously wrong with him. 

So without another word, he walked over to pick up his book and make his escape back to his common room before JJ told the whole school what he did. 

He just wanted to escape. 

But of course his rotten bad luck had to put him through yet another event that would have him sinking through the ground. 

Just as he turned a corner he bumped into Victor and all of his books scattered over the floor.

Including his guilty pleasure book.

Makkachin quickly jumped behind Victor to avoid getting a book in his head, and Victor immediately turned to Yuuri “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, he probably noticed the puffy eyes of the Gryffindor boy. “Why are you running?” he looked behind his shoulder as if searching for something. “Did that Slytherin boy do something to you? He just ran through here… I swear that I will...” 

“No,” Yuuri immediately stopped his trail of thoughts. “I- I just…” he looked to his books in slight panic before he dove after the one that he was most desperate to keep from Victor. 

Makkachin sniffed carefully to find out what was so interesting on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Victor asked worriedly, catching a small glimpse of the book Yuuri seemed desperate to hide.

So it hadn’t been for his sister… 

~Did he drop any treats?~ Makkachin asked curiously.

“Sorry for bumping into you,” Yuuri muttered the apology almost too quickly to be heard. “I’ll just go…” 

Yuuri was back on his feet and almost managed to make a run for it, when Victor suddenly grabbed his arm. 

“Why have you been crying?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri looked up to the Ravenclaw’s worried gaze and felt his heart twist uncomfortable. “It’s stupid,” he said simply. “Not important.” 

Victor shared a look with his dog.

Not even Makkachin seemed to believe him. 

“I saw the same boy the other day at your table,” Victor admitted. “Is he giving you trouble?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I can handle him,” he promised. “It’s no big deal.” 

“If someone is being mean to you, I want you to tell me,” Victor said seriously. “I can help you with…”

“I don’t want you to save me!” Yuuri snapped.

Victor released Yuuri’s arm as if it had physically burnt him. “Oh, I…”

“Good bye, Victor.” Yuuri said and quickly made his escape. He really didn’t mean to snap at him, but everything felt as if it was too much.

And JJ was right, what if someone would try to take him again and Victor wouldn’t be there… 

It was unfair of him to expect that Victor would always come to his aid. He wasn’t a superhero, even if he sometimes felt like one. 

Yuuri just needed a way to take better care of himself. He couldn’t rely on Victor with that. 

He wanted to be Victor’s equal, not someone the older boy felt obligated to protect.

Otherwise nothing would ever change between them.

He only hoped that Victor would forgive him for snapping. He should probably come up with a good way of apologizing to him. 

But that would have to wait until he had gotten his breathing and burning face into control.

If he ever would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love having a powerful Yuuri that doesn't know what to do with his powers XD <3<3 (As you might be able to tell with most of my plots) XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update <3<3 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!! <3<3<3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds a way to make things up to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see <3 I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! <3<3 
> 
> I love these adorable wizards <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Victor had never been so confused before. 

Why was Yuuri mad at him? 

Something had to have happened for Yuuri to react that way. 

That Slytherin boy that ran away in panic must have hurt Yuuri somehow. Told him something about him that made Yuuri worried.

Yuuri had been crying, that much was certain. 

Or maybe he had gotten stressed over something else. 

Victor didn’t miss how Yuuri reacted when he gathered his books, it was like he was hiding something terrible. 

And when he saw the book Yuuri was desperately trying to hide, he could tell that Yuuri got even more stressed. 

Or maybe it was just a combination of everything. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt determined to make it right. 

~What was wrong with Yuuri?~ Makkachin asked worriedly. ~He didn’t even pet me… Didn’t he see me?~

“He seemed to be in a rush,” Victor told his dog. “I’m sure he would have petted you if he wasn’t.” 

~Okay~ Makkachin agreed. ~When do you think he’ll take Vicchan on his walk? I haven’t seen him all year~ 

“Probably later,” Victor said gently. “But we’ve been on our final walk for today, now it’s sleep time.”

~Rude~ Makkachin remarked. ~I don’t keep you away from your friends...~

“You’ll see him soon,” Victor promised. “I’m sure he misses you too.”  
………………………………………………….

Yuuri went straight to his bed and threw his books underneath it before flopping down on top of it.

He hated his stupid magic that he still seemed to have no control over. 

He hated that he couldn’t control his emotions and that he snapped at Victor.

He hated that he had made a fool out of himself and that soon the whole school was going to find out that he was a pathetic loser that cried from reading and then attacked other students. 

He really was a freak.

“What’s wrong?” Phichit suddenly asked as he entered the dormitory and caught sight of Yuuri lying on the bed with his face pressed into the pillow. 

“Everything,” Yuuri claimed, voice slightly muffled. 

“Okay?” Phichit asked in confusion. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Yuuri shook his head.

Phichit nodded in understanding. “Fair enough.”   
………………………………….

The next morning, Yuuri felt a lot better. 

It no longer felt like the world was weighing down on him, and he was slowly coming up with a plan to make things up to Victor. 

It was a risky plan, but it still had a chance of working. 

So when they were heading down for breakfast, Yuuri excused himself from his friends before walking over to Victor’s table. 

He did his very best to breathe calmly despite his racing heart that threatened to pound out of his chest.

But eventually he was there, right behind Victor.

He caught Chris’s eyes, and he felt relieved as the older boy smiled at him.

“C-can I sit here?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

Victor immediately turned around in surprise, and he stared at him for a long moment before melting a little. “Of course, Yuuri,” he said and shifted a little to make room for the Gryffindor. 

Yuuri blushed as he sat down next to him. 

Victor felt his heart swell over the fact that Yuuri wasn’t mad at him. And he couldn’t help but feeling proud as Yuuri fought his fear and actually approached him while he was with his friends.

Yuuri did look very uncomfortable though, most likely because it seemed like everyone suddenly grew mute from Yuuri’s presence. 

“So, Chris, you were saying something about pixies,” Victor quickly started up the conversation again.

“Right, I’m thinking about trying to capture one and tame it,” Chris stated as he continued to name all the reasons why he thought that it would help him with passing the class in care of magical creatures.

Yuuri listened at the strange logic while also exchanging looks with Victor. 

Victor didn’t seem mad at him, just a little surprised.

And once breakfast was over, Yuuri gently tugged on Victor’s arm. “Can I talk to you?” he asked shyly.

How could Victor possibly refuse that? “Of course,” he agreed.

Yuuri smiled gratefully as they stepped out of the great hall and away from the loud chattering. 

“I… I just wanted to apologize for last night,” Yuuri admitted when they were finally alone in a quiet corridor. “For snapping at you like that.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Victor promised. “I was being intrusive.” 

“You wanted to help,” Yuuri corrected. “I was just feeling overwhelmed from…” he couldn’t say that he was almost fighting another student. “Stuff.” 

Victor frowned worriedly but decided not to prod. “Well, you know that you can tell me anything, right?” he asked gently. 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “But just because I can, it doesn’t mean I always should,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s not fair of me to ask you to solve my problems. You have already saved my life… More than once. And I think that for us to be friends, we have to be equals in some way…”

Victor frowned thoughtfully. Yuuri sounded a lot wiser than his age. But he was still missing something. “We are equals,” he claimed. “The only thing that sets us apart is our age, and that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. If I can help you, I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

“I’ll let you know if I need your help,” Yuuri promised. “But if I don’t, can you promise me that you will trust me to handle them?” 

Victor nodded. “I will.” 

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said gratefully. “And let me know if you ever need my help.” 

Victor chuckled fondly. “Of course, Yuuri.” he promised as he ruffled his hair. “Of course.”   
………………………….

“What did Victor say?” Phichit asked excitedly after breakfast and the older students had gone to class. 

Yuuri smiled shyly. “We’re friends again,” he said as his cheeks dusted into a light shade of pink. “And… He smiled at me.” 

Phichit smiled widely. “That’s brilliant!” 

Yuuri beamed happily. “His friends are are very nice,” he admitted. “I’m not sure why I was so scared of them.” 

“I told you that you would be fine,” Phichit said proudly. “I’m so happy it worked out.” 

“Thank you for being here,” Yuuri said gratefully. “I’m glad to have you as a friend.” 

Phichit happily threw his arm around him. “That makes it two of us.”  
…………………………….

Later that day, Yuuri and Victor met up in the courtyard with their dogs.

It had been too long since Vicchan and Makkachin got a chance to meet, so they had a lot to catch up on.

~When will I be as big as you?~ Vicchan asked excitedly as he jumped around Makkachin. 

~I don’t know~ Makkachin admitted. ~You do look a little bigger than you did before summer, so maybe soon~

Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the logic of their dogs, and Victor couldn’t help but to smile at the look on Yuuri’s face.

“Did you transform anything during summer?” Victor asked.

“A few times,” Yuuri admitted. “My sister didn’t believe me, so I had to show her that I wasn’t making it up… And then another time Vicchan wanted to play and we were outside the city…”

“Sounds fun,” Victor observed. 

“It was,” Yuuri said honestly. “I- I don’t really have a lot of friends, so it was nice to have Vicchan.” 

“So you’re enjoying being an animagus?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded proudly. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad,” Victor said with a smile. “I’ve never met someone so determinate to become one.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Maybe you just haven’t met enough people?” 

Victor snorted at that. Yuuri was definitely good when it came to verbal fights, and he had no doubt that he would be able to take anyone down with the right spell. 

But he still felt a little bit worried about the possibility of Yuuri getting cornered by older students, was he prepared for something like that? Did he know any combat spells? 

“Oh, I- I was just making a joke,” Yuuri suddenly said, his eyes full of worry. “I’m sure you’ve met a lot of people, I didn’t mean to offend yo-...”

“No, it’s fine,” Victor cut him off with a reassuring smile. “My thoughts just went elsewhere.” 

“O-okay,“ Yuuri agreed hesitantly. 

“How are you duelling skills?” Victor asked, unable to keep the question back. 

Yuuri looked taken off guard. “Oh, I… We haven’t really started practice yet,” he admitted. “They still haven’t found anyone to replace the last one.” 

Victor nodded in understanding, thinking about how he could offer Yuuri help without making it obvious. Then it hit him. “I could use someone to practice with,” he lied. 

Victor was at the top of his class and had no need to become better. But he couldn’t let Yuuri know that, he knew that if he would offer to help Yuuri for him, he would decline his offer, thinking that Victor pitied him, which was clearly not the case. He just didn’t know how to say that without messing it up.

“Would you like to practice with me?” Victor asked. 

“Me?” Yuuri asked with slight panic. “B-but… You’re so much better than me,” he said dejectedly. “And I’m not really sure I want to be a living punching bag…” 

“I would never do that to you,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “I would teach you all the counterspells, and I wouldn’t use any dangerous ones.” 

Yuuri seemed to be considering that. “Why me?” he asked. “I will just slow you down.” 

“You’re the strongest wizard I know,” Victor admitted. “If anyone would be my perfect match, it would be you.” 

Yuuri’s face grew pink, and Victor felt his heart beat a little faster. 

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed hesitantly. “I’ll help you.” 

“After school tomorrow?” Victor suggested. 

Yuuri nodded shyly, wondering if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

That’s when Victor suddenly hugged him. Yuuri felt his brain stop working in an instant as he desperately tried to understand what was happening. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said gratefully as he pulled away. “We’ll be unbeatable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reupload the chapter since no notifications went out XD <3
> 
> So if you got 2 notifications, that's why XD <3 
> 
> Poor Yuuri, he's too in love XD <3<3 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you thought!! <3<3 And/or if you're still there <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 KUDOS!! <33


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor teaches Yuuri about duelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very low on inspiration lately, I keep looking at my stories and for some reason I don't like what I read... I've tried taking breaks, reading other people's fics, but nothing seems to help. I finished this story some time ago, so I decided to just publish it. I hope you'll like it <3

Yuuri felt his heart flip around in his chest all the way to his dormitory. 

~Are you okay?~ Vicchan asked worriedly. ~You haven’t spoken since the courtyard~

“I’m okay,” Yuuri said with a longing sigh. “I just can’t think of anything to say.” 

~Why is Makkachin so much bigger than me?~ Vicchan asked. ~Is he a dog giant?~ 

“No, you’re just a small dog,” Yuuri explained. “You won’t grow any more.” 

Vicchan looked up at him like a child that’s just been told that Santa was made up.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Yuuri apologized. “But there are plenty of small dogs like you in the world, probably in the wizarding world as well.” 

~I want to be big~ Vicchan whined. 

“You are big, considered who you’re comparing with,” Yuuri reassured his dog. “I’m small too.” 

Vicchan wagged his tail a little at that. ~Then we can be small together~

Yuuri smiled fondly. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”   
……………………………………….

The next day, Yuuri kept spacing out in class from his excitement of spending the afternoon with Victor. 

He was really looking forward to learning a few counterspells. 

That might come in handy, especially considering his past year. If someone would come after him again, he would probably feel grateful if he was able to defend himself a little. 

But he did also feel a little bit worried about getting hurt or potentially hurt Victor. 

He didn’t doubt that Victor would be able to defend himself, but he did have magic that acted on its own accord, and that was very worrisome. 

He hated that he had no control, he hated that his emotions were stronger than him. 

What if they got the better of him and Victor got hurt? 

“Mr. Katsuki, would you care for a guess?” Professor Baranovskaya suddenly asked.

Yuuri felt his chest twist with embarrassment. “Sorry?”

Professor Baranovskaya frowned. “Pay attention.” 

Yuuri nodded as he lowered his gaze. This was definitely going to be a long day…  
……………………………….

Victor practically jumped out of his chair with excitement when the school day was finally over. He put his books back in his bag before rushing off. 

Yuuri’s class was over in five minutes and it was almost on the other side of the castle. 

Victor was determined to get there before it was over. Luckily, he knew all the secret paths to get there faster. 

He was there in four minutes and spent the last minute listening in on Lilia Baranovskaya lecture of transfiguration. 

They were practicing turning birds into goblets. 

“Wonderful work, Mr. Katsuki,” he heard Professor Baranovskaya say.

Victor couldn’t help but to feel strangely proud about that. He knew Yuuri was brilliant, so it warmed his heart to hear that the professors knew it as well. 

He was also happy about the fact that Yuuri got a little ego boost before their duel training. 

It would definitely help him focus. 

“That’s it for today, remember to read the chapters of substance in your transfigurations books for next week,” Professor Baranovskaya said, and Victor could hear the chairs being dragged against the wooden floor before the door finally opened up and all the second years began to walk out. 

A lot of them looked either spooked or surprised by his presence, and Yuuri was no different as he looked both. 

“Ready?” Victor asked.

Yuuri blinked a few times. “Y-yeah,” he said hesitantly before he turned to his friend Phichit. “Can you take Vicchan for his walk?” he asked shyly. “I’ll give you a chocolate frog.” 

Phichit beamed. “You got yourself a deal,” he said happily. “Hi, Victor.” 

“Good to see you, Phichit,” Victor said before turning back to Yuuri. “Shall we?” 

Yuuri blushed adorably as he followed him outside.  
………………………………….

“That was good, but try to keep your eyes on where you want the spell to hit rather than where your wand is aimed,” Victor instructed as he taught Yuuri the basics of flipendo. 

Yuuri was incredible and a surprisingly fast learner. 

Yuuri threw the spell again, and it hit the target perfectly. 

They were practicing out on the training grounds with the puppets used for archery practice since Yuuri refused to use him as a target.

It immediately turned out to be the best decision as Yuuri’s first attempt at the spell caused one of the puppets to explode. 

“Was that good?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“It was excellent,” Victor promised. “Now that we’ve learned the knockout spell, we should try something that requires a little bit more precision. Ever heard of Expelliarmus?”

Yuuri nodded. “It’s a disarming spell.” 

“Exactly,” Victor said proudly as he grabbed a stick from the ground and walked up to the puppet to put it in its hand. “Now try it, do you know how to flick your wand?” 

Yuuri shook his head.

Victor rejoined his side and aimed at the stick. “It’s the quickest of wrist flicks,” he explained as he aimed. “Expelliarmus!” he called and shot the stick away. “Got it?”

“I think so,” Yuuri said hesitantly. 

“You’ll do great,” Victor promised as he put the stick back in place. “Remember to keep your eye on the target.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Expelliarmus!” he called and fired at the stick. 

The stick flew into the forbidden forest. “S-sorry,” he apologized. 

“That was amazing, Yuuri,” Victor promised. “If it had been a real duel, it would have been over by now.” 

Yuuri smiled shyly at that. “I just wish I knew how to take away some of the power…” he admitted. “I can’t duel against someone if I will risk their life or throw their wand out of reach for good.” 

Victor thought for a moment. “There are some amulets and gemstones that are known to stiffen some of the magic in witches and wizards,” he said thoughtfully. “But I don’t think that you should rely on something that I’m sure you can conquer with a little bit more practice. You seem to be doing well in transfigurations.” 

Yuuri looked stunned for a moment. “Uhm, well, yes and no…” he admitted. “I spent the first ten minutes hyperventilating when we found out the task… I- I didn’t want to hurt the bird.” 

“But you didn’t,” Victor pointed out. “I think that you need to get used to those types of spells, the ones that will help you get the precision just right. Once you know how to do that, you will be able to use less power in your violent spells as well.” 

“I-I hope you’re right,” Yuuri said with a slight smile. “Are there any other spells I should know?” 

“Let’s try Expelliarmus a few more times, then we can move on to Depulso, and if we still have time over, I might teach you about Petrificus Totalus.” 

Yuuri beamed. “But if we don’t have time today… Could we maybe practice again sometime?” 

“Of course,” Victor agreed with a smile. “We can meet up again tomorrow, I’m not giving up until you’re my duelling equal.” 

Yuuri blushed. “I hope at the very least that I will be able to keep up to you a little.”

“You’ll surpass me in no time,” Victor claimed. “Let’s try it again!”   
………………………….

Yuuri felt exhausted when he finally returned to his dormiratory. He had learned about five new defensive spells, and he even got a chance to duel against Victor. 

Victor won, since he was amazing at fending off the spells. 

Yuuri had been too slow and gotten hit with a spell that paralyzed all the muscles in his legs. 

Victor had reversed it immediately and suggested that they should continue tomorrow. 

Yuuri had agreed, seeing no reason to stick around when the sun had disappeared below the horizon. 

Victor walked him back to his common room while giving him some tips on exercises to improve his reflexes and ways to foresee the opponent’s spells. 

Yuuri had never been more grateful.

In some strange way he felt safer. 

Victor was probably unbeatable in a duel, the only way to get him was with the element of surprise.

But he had been close a few times, and that was more of a victory than he could ever hope for. 

“How did it go?” Phichit asked as he noticed him enter. “Did you learn something? Was he nice? Was it…” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, it wasn’t a date,” Yuuri quickly claimed. “But it was fun, I… I actually kind of like duelling.” 

“I thought you might,” Phichit admitted with a grin. “Did you beat him?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri said fondly. “He’s Victor Nikiforov. No one can beat him.” 

“That’s probably true,” Phichit agreed. “By the way,” he said as a smile broke across his lips. “You mentioned something about a chocolate frog?” 

Yuuri didn’t mind keeping his end of the deal. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3 Please let me know <3<3 And please let me know if there's any of my other stories that you want to continue reading <3 I'm having a hard time focusing, maybe if you tell me what you mostly would like me to update, I'll be inspired enough to find my writing ghost again <33 Also let me know if there's any other fandom that you think I should check out and consider writing for <3
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this <3
> 
> Love you guys <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duelling practices brings Yuuri and Victor closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started playing the Harry Potter game again, hence my obsession continues XD <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this update! <3<3

Yuuri and Victor were starting to grow very close during their duel practice. 

Yuuri was even starting to grow more comfortable around the older boy. He no longer flinched when he placed his hands on his shoulders or called his name in the hallway. It only made him feel… Happy.

Victor was making him feel happy with nothing but his mere presence. 

He was even starting to recognize Victor’s scent. 

It was a part of his animagus skills, but so far ir was only Victor that had a scent he was able to recognize from a long distance.

He couldn’t even recognize Phichit’s, despite the fact that they spent more time together. 

He always smelled Victor before he came to pick him up after class so they could duel.

He was happy about the fact that he was getting really good at it. 

Now he was able to dodge Victor’s spells and fire his own that sometimes almost hit him.

“Okay, let’s try something different,” Victor suddenly declared after they’ve been dodging each other’s spell for almost half an hour.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. 

“Have you ever heard of locking spells?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. “What is it?” 

“It’s when two wizards cast their spells at the same time,” Victor admitted. “So instead of dodging the opponent’s spell, you have the chance to allow your spell push the opponent out.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly. “Does it work on any spell?” 

“Supposably,” Victor admitted. “I’ve never really tried it though.”

“Is it safe?” Yuuri asked.

“Only if we use safe spells,” Victor said with a shrug. “And I don’t know about you, but I trust that you won’t try to avada kedavra me.” 

Yuuri got a chill of just hearing the words of that terrifying spell. “I still have a lot to learn,” he said, keeping his tone light. “It would be terribly stupid of me to take out the best duelling teacher I’ve ever had.” 

Victor snorted. “And how many is that?” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Good point.” 

“But yes, are you ready?” Victor asked.

“Wait, any spell?” Yuuri asked. “And at the same time?” 

Victor nodded. “Ready?” 

Yuuri took a deep, calming breath. “Yes.” 

“Rictusempra!” Victor called.

“Expelliarmus!” Yuuri called back and he could feel his whole body shiver as their spells crashed into each other. It was just like having an extremely powerful hose in his hand and firing at someone with a hose themselves. The only difference was that he felt his power come from within, and he could feel that he had a lot more to give.

Victor could see how Yuuri’s spell was eating up his own, and no matter how much he fought it, he knew that it was useless.

Yuuri was a lot more powerful than him. 

His only chance of winning would be to smack away Yuuri’s spell at the last second and then fire again, faster. 

He waited it out until he could flick his wand.

He then fired again. “Rictusempra!” 

Only he didn’t expect Yuuri to fire back again as well. “Expelliarmus!” 

That time, Victor didn’t even have time to react before his wand flicked out of his hand and out of his line of sight. 

He turned around and saw his want high in the air, flying towards the forbidden forest.

He could already hear his aunt’s rant. 

“Accio wand!” Yuuri suddenly called.

Victor’s eyes widened as he turned to the younger wizard that caught his wand in the air. 

“Was that good?” Yuuri asked shyly as he reached out the wand to him. 

Victor bowed. “The student surpasses their master, I couldn’t be more proud.” 

Yuuri smiled and Victor could feel his heart soar.

Yuuri really was filled with light. If the darkness wanted him, it would definitely not get it easy. 

Victor accepted his wand gratefully. “You will take the world by storm someday, Yuuri Katsuki,” he said fondly. “And I will consider myself lucky that I got the opportunity to duel with you.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Are you sure you didn’t just let me win?” 

“What would be the point of that?” Victor asked as if it was the most outrageous statement he had ever heard. “You wouldn’t improve if I just folded... No, you won fair and square.” 

Yuuri had a hard time grasping that concept. Victor was amazing, he knew every spell and how to cast them perfectly. The only reason he won was because of his slight power advantagement in the locked spells. 

But it was also his first win in about fifty possible, or how many times they had been duelling by now.

So Victor was still better than him, he was just trying to make him feel better. 

But it did work, at least a little.

“So what do you say? Should we call it a day and get some dinner?” Victor asked. “I’m sure it’s served in the great hall, we’ve been out here a few hours.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “It sounds like a good idea.” 

Victor smiled and wrapped his arm around Yuuri. “I hope it’s roasted lamb.”   
………………………….

Yuuri felt so odd walking back into Hogwarts with Victor’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

He almost felt invincible. 

People turned their heads to them and immediately started whispering. Yuuri couldn’t help but to wonder if this was how it was like to be dating Victor Nikiforov? 

Yuuri could feel himself blushing. 

But as soon as they walked into the great hall, Victor let him go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuuri.” 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri said, his voice shaking a little. “See you tomorrow.” 

He then walked over to his Gryffindor friends and sat down and stared into space.

“Everything okay?” Phichit asked with a knowing smile

“It’s great,” Yuuri said dreamily. “I’m great.” 

“Yuuri is in looovee,” Leo singsonged. 

Phichit laughed at that, Yuuri just sighed, unable to deny it. 

“I think Victor loves him too,” Guang-Hong chimed in with a smile. “Look at his friends.”

All of Yuuri’s friends turned around immediately and noticed that the Ravenclaw boys looked back at them from around Victor. 

They all turned back instantly. “Wow, did you see that?” Leo whispered. “They all looked at us.” 

“You mean they all looked at Yuuri,” Phichit corrected.

Yuuri seemed to snap out of his trance at that. “Huh?” 

All of them laughed at that. 

Yuuri blushed as he carefully turned around.

His eyes met Victor’s and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

He wasn’t sure what they were to each other, but he knew that they were going in a good direction.

And that was more than Yuuri could ever hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? <3 Is it the fluff before the storm? If you thought that, you were right XD <3 I already finished two more chapters of this story and it gets a little angsty XD <3
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fluff, brace yourself for the next one <3 I'll try to release it tomorrow after work, if I forget, please remind me ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> KUDOS! <3<3


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl starts in Victor's class and Yuuri can't help but to feel jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response yesterday! <3 I hope you'll like this one! <3<3

Yuuri had never been jealous before, not that he could remember at least.

But when a new girl came to school and ended up in Victor’s class, he couldn’t help but to feel angry about it. 

The girl was really pretty. She had red hair and blue eyes, and she was in Ravenclaw and she could speak seven different languages, and of course Russian was one of them.

She always sat next to Victor and Victor always laughed at her jokes. 

Yuuri and Victor hadn’t been practicing duelling for a very long time, and they haven’t spoken in over a week.

It was clear that she was stealing Victor’s heart, and Yuuri was powerless to stop it. 

Even now, she had her arms wrapped around Victor’s shoulders and cheered him on during a game of gobstones out on the courtyard with the other Ravenclaws. 

Yuuri was sitting with his friends that were playing cards a little bit further away. 

“Why don’t you go over there?” Phichit suggested. “I’m sure he’d rather have you as his lucky charm.” 

Yuuri shook his head before turning away. “I think I should call it a day,” he said instead. “I’ll be in our dorm…” 

“Yuuri,” Phichit tried, but Yuuri was already on his way.

Yuuri felt his heart twist as he heard Victor laugh.

Victor was happy, but it wasn’t with him. 

Not that he wanted Victor to be unhappy, but he would lie if he claimed that he didn’t miss him.   
………………………….

Victor had been thrilled when Mila transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She had grown up in the same city as him and they had so many things in common. She was also smart, funny, and very kind. 

It was good to have someone like that in his own class, but he couldn’t help but to miss Yuuri.

Mila was great, but she couldn’t replace Yuuri. 

Unfortunately it seemed like Yuuri was scared of Mila, whenever she was around, Yuuri walked the other way. 

He wanted to talk to him about it, but he never got the chance. 

Yuuri had changed his schedule almost completely, making it nearly impossible to find him.

He saw him around school from time to time, but never long enough for him to approach. 

And he looked sad. 

Victor hated to see Yuuri sad, it was heartbreaking. 

And the fact that he hadn’t talked with him worried him. What if something had happened to his family? Or what if that Slytherin kid was giving him trouble again? 

There was no way for him to know, at least not without talking to Yuuri.

Which he needed to do as soon as possible. That’s when he saw him in the courtyard. 

Yuuri was walking away by himself. 

Victor frowned in concern. “Mila, take my place, I need to take care of something,” he said urgently as he stood up and began to run after the Gryffindor boy.

He wasn’t sure why he was so desperate, but it felt like Yuuri was slipping away in some strange way. 

And Victor wasn’t ready to let him go.   
……………………………….

Yuuri almost jumped out of his own skin when he heard Victor calling his name in one of the many hallways of Hogwarts. 

“You’re running away from me again,” Victor said, trying to keep his voice light but Yuuri could hear the concern. “Everything okay?” 

“Uhm, y-yeah,” Yuuri said nervously. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“For the reason I said,” Victor said as he slowed down and walked up to him instead. He tucked his hair behind his ear and managed a smile. “I haven’t talked you in forever…” 

“You’ve been busy,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “I have too, it’s okay.” 

“Do you want to play a game of gobstones?” Victor tried. “I’ll walk you through all the tricks.” 

“No,” Yuuri said bluntly. “I… I don’t feel like…” he trailed off. He wanted to say that he didn’t want to spend time with the girl that’s taken Victor away from him, but luckily stopped himself. “I’m pretty tired.” 

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “Tomorrow then?” 

“We’ll see,” Yuuri said vaguely and turned to walk away when Victor suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Did I do something?” Victor asked worriedly. “I feel like you’re shutting me out.” 

“I’m not,” Yuuri argued. “I just… Nothing. We’ll probably see each other around.” 

“When?” Victor prodded. “I… I miss you,” he admitted. 

Yuuri felt like he had just been slapped. “Oh, w-well…” he stuttered out. He had no idea that Victor had missed him. He thought that he had pretty much forgotten about him. “Why?” he asked, despite himself. A part of him just really needed to know.

“You’re my friend,” Victor said as if it was obvious.

“So?” Yuuri asked. “You have a thousand friends…” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully. What was Yuuri getting at? “And you’re one of them,” he said. “And you’re the only other animagus I know… And I… I thought we had a special connection over that.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say, Victor seemed so sincere, but it still didn’t measure up with how he had been acting for the past week. “But.. You’ve been ignoring me for over a week,” he said. “Ever since…” 

Victor then realized that Mila might have stolen too much of his attention, he hadn’t even seen Yuuri. Could it be that he had been ignoring him by accident? If so, he was truly the most horrible friend. “I apologize,” he said. “I never meant for you to feel forgotten.” 

“I know,” Yuuri assured him. “But I…. I don’t want to wait for you to remember our friendship, I just…” he trailed off, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. A part of him wanted Victor to just be his, but that was terribly selfish of him. 

“That could be arranged…” A voice suddenly whispered. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in panic, he didn’t have to wonder too hard about who that voice belonged to. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked worriedly as he took a step closer to Yuuri. 

Yuuri panicked, The Father was spying on him. 

He could be anywhere. 

Yuuri looked around fearfully. Where was he?

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yuuri immediately flinched and jumped back. “S-stay b-back…” he stuttered out with a shaking voice.

Victor felt his heart speed up. What was happening?

“I can give you anything you want, Yuuri…” The father whispered as if he stood right next to him. “If you only give yourself to me, we can rule the world together and you will have everything you’ve ever wanted… Or rather… Anyone…” 

“Stop!” Yuuri snapped and covered his ears. 

Victor felt fear slam him like a speeding bus. Yuuri was hearing something that he couldn’t. “Yuuri, please talk to me,” he pleaded. “What is he saying?” he asked. Only one person would do this to Yuuri, and he knew exactly who that monster was. 

“Those negative emotions is what will bring us together one day,” The father said, the happiness in his voice was evident. “You can’t fight it… You will be mine…” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop tears from pooling in his eyes. “No…” He didn’t want to be evil. He didn’t want to join that scary man. 

“Yuuri!” Victor snapped as he grabbed Yuuri’s arms, hoping to anchor him. “Stay with me!” 

Yuuri looked at Victor pleadingly. “I… I’m scared…”

Victor couldn’t blame him. “Let’s go to the headmaster,” he said gently. “He’ll know what to do.” 

Yuuri nodded but couldn’t find his voice. 

Victor took his hand and led him away.

Yuuri felt his heart beat fast within his chest. He was so scared of disappearing. To be taken against his will again.

He just wanted to feel like there was a safe place. And now he just realized that there wasn’t one.

Not even his own mind was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Father is going full Voldermort XD <3 
> 
> Hopefully it will be handled better this time than it was in Harry's time XD <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the developement for the second year! <3<3 Couldn't let them get away with just happy days ;) <3 The villain needs to make his move! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 I'm almost done with chapter 36, I'll try to post it once it's done <3 Until then, please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> KUDOS! <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to talk with the headmaster and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had to spare! <3 I might be able to write more this weekend <3 We'll see!! <3
> 
> But I hope you'll like this one! <3

Yuuri felt his heart beat like a hummingbird’s when he stepped into the headmaster’s office. 

The headmaster was sitting at his desk, seemingly to be hard at work, but he looked up at their arrival nonetheless. “What do we have here?” he asked as he put aside his quill. “Is something the matter?” 

“Professor Plisetsky, we need your help,” Victor said urgently as he allowed his eyes to fall on Yuuri who seemed to be shrinking under the principal’s watchful gaze.

“I see,” Headmaster Plitsetsky said as he stood up from his desk. “It seems like your friend is quite upset.” 

Yuuri wiped away a few of his tears. He hated to look this weak. 

“For a good reason,” Victor claimed. “I…. Yuuri, do you want me to tell him?” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. He wanted help, but he found it difficult to form words that would make sense and that wouldn’t make him start crying again.

“Yuuri is a very powerful wizard,” Victor stated. “He holds power that’s stronger than anyone can imagine… And there’s a bad man that wants them. He goes by the name of father and he wants to…” he found it hard to finish his sentence. “...Use Yuuri... for his own gains.” 

“I see,” the headmaster said thoughtfully. “I was actually informed by the events of last year, are you saying that he didn’t stay gone?” 

“I-I heard him,” Yuuri stuttered out as tears once again rose to the surface. “H-he… He’s in my head… I… I’m scared.” 

Victor felt his heart break for Yuuri. He was still only twelve years old and had endured more than any adult ever should.

“How often do you hear him?” The headmaster asked in concern. 

“I… I haven’t…” Yuuri said, voice shaking. “I… I didn’t know…” 

“Do you hear him now?” The headmaster asked.

Yuuri shook his head. 

The headmaster hummed thoughtfully. “What were you feeling when you heard him?” he asked. “Anger? Fear?” 

Yuuri hesitated. Victor was standing right there, which the headmaster seemed to pick up on. “Mr. Nikiforov, do you mind waiting outside?” 

“I’m not leaving him,” Victor said without a moment of hesitation. If there was one thing he had learned last year, it was not to trust anyone with Yuuri’s life but himself. 

Especially not the people in charge.

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri said quietly as he looked up at him.

Those deep, brown eyes was not for the weak of will, which apparently Victor belonged to. How anyone could say no to him would forever be a mystery. “Fine,” he relented, hating himself for giving in so easily. “I’ll be just outside, if you as much as have a bad feeling, call for me, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed.

Victor had to hold himself back from trapping Yuuri in his embrace. 

It really wasn’t the time.

“If you try anything, don’t think that I will hesitate to get rid of you as I did with the last headmaster,” Victor said seriously with a pointed glare to the headmaster before he stormed out. 

He waited right outside the door, praying that he didn’t misplace his trust.   
………………………………….

“Your ‘friend’ seems to be very protective of you,” the headmaster said with a fond smile as Victor was out of his office. “You’re very lucky to have a friend like that.” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling. The headmaster really wasn’t wrong. 

“But from what I’ve heard, you’re quite protective of him as well,” the headmaster said. “One of the teachers told me that you threatened the previous headmaster when you thought that he might hurt Mr. Nikiforov.”

Yuuri blushed at that. “We… We protect each other,” he said sheepishly and averted his gaze. 

“You like him more than a friend, don’t you?” The headmaster asked.

Yuuri nodded reluctantly. 

“Was that what you were feeling when you heard the voice?” The headmaster prodded. “Love?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “V-Victor he- uhm… He has this girl that he… I… I felt… I don’t know, it’s stupid.” 

“Apparently not,” the headmaster said sternly. “I recognize this,” he said. “The evil like to feed on bad emotions, or dark emotions if you prefer… There are a few that goes hand in hand like jealousness, anger and hate.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. 

“Having those emotions are completely normal, they are a part of being human…” the headmaster stated. “But they also give the father a way in.” 

“H-how… How do I stop it?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“You can’t stop feeling emotions, but there are certain potions that could help protect your mind from those who wish to take advantage of it,” the headmaster explained. “You should go and see the nurse,” he said. “She has the means to make the potion for you.” 

“Will it work?” Yuuri asked, he had a hard time believing that it could be as simple as taking a potion.

“It will stop him from reaching you through your emotions,” the headmaster promised. “But it won’t mean he will go away for good, he will most likely find other ways to reach you, and when he tries, you must tell me at once, understood?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“You’re a good kid, Yuuri,” the headmaster said. “You will be able to do great things one day.” 

Yuuri felt his heart soar at that. No matter what had happened, it felt good to hear that he wasn’t without hope.

“My door is always open,” The headmaster said with a soft smile. “If you feel unsafe or if anything else occurs, please report to me immediately.”

“I will,” Yuuri promised. “T-thank you.” 

“Now go out and find your friend before he comes back in here and blows up my office,” The headmaster said. “He’s probably standing right outside with his ear pressed at the door to make sure I’m not doing anything.” 

Yuuri smiled to himself at the mental image.

Victor might actually do that.

“Go,” the headmaster urged him.

Yuuri bowed politely, almost as if he said goodbye to a king, before he walked out. 

Victor was indeed waiting right outside. But to his surprise he wasn’t pressing his ear to the door. 

“What happened? What did he say?” Victor asked worriedly as he regarded Yuuri, making sure that he was still in one piece.

“I need to talk to the nurse,” Yuuri admitted. “She knows of a potion that can keep… him, from contacting me like that.”

“I’ll take you there,” Victor declared. 

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri promised. “You can go back out to your friends… I’ve kept you from them long enough.”

“You’re not keeping me from them,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “I choose myself who I want to spend time with. You’re my friend too.”

Yuuri averted his gaze. “Yeah…”

“Will you please tell me what I did?” Victor asked, feeling his desperation grow. “I can tell that there is something wrong… It’s like this… Wall, I don’t know a good word for it… Barrier? It’s between us, and I don’t like it… Did I push you away?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Yuuri said, looking anywhere but Victor. “It’s me, I… I have things I need to figure out.” 

Victor wasn’t sure what to say. “What kinds of things?” he asked. “We can figure this out together, if you’re scared that he…” 

“Being friends with you puts you in danger,” Yuuri cut him off. “The headmaster said that by making sure he stays out of my head, he might find other ways… He uhm… He knows about you now… I need to stay away from you to keep you safe.” 

Victor was at a loss. “Are you saying you don’t want to be friends?” he asked in confusion. 

“It’s for your own good,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart break. He knew he was doing the right thing. If he stayed away from Victor, he might get over him. And if they were apart, maybe the father’s spies would see that Victor wasn’t someone they could use against him.

It was the safest thing for everyone.

“No,” Victor said bluntly. 

Yuuri blinked a few times. “What?” 

“No,” Victor said again, more firmly. “You can’t decide whether or not we’re friends, I have a say in it as well. And I’m not giving you up as my friend.”

“Victor…” Yuuri said tiredly. “He’s going to…” 

Victor held up a hand to stop the rant before it started. “We’ll both be in more danger if we break contact,” he said. “How will you know if I ever go missing if we don’t see each other? How will you keep him from attacking me if you don’t know where I am?” 

Yuuri didn’t have a good answer for that. 

“I’ll be your friend until you don’t want me for your own reasons,” Victor declared. “Not because some evil wizard thinks he can control you.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but no protest came out.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov,” Victor added with a smile. “And no one decides my friends but me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Yuuri won't get rid of Victor so easily XD <3 
> 
> Hopefully it won't put him in danger! ;) <3<3 
> 
> We'll also see who can be the most stubborn, Yuuri in his quest to pretend like he wants nothing to do with Victor, or Victor in his quest to show what a good friend he can be XD <3 
> 
> Let me know who you think is going to win! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? <3 Victor will be introduced in the next chapter, and we'll see which houses everyone belongs to! <3
> 
> I love digging into this AU, I've been on pottermore for hours as I looked up details, so hopefully everything will be somewhat truthful to JK. Rowling, otherwise I'll just pass it off for being a alternative universe! XD <3
> 
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts about this, whether or not I should throw it back into the trash or not XD <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 And I hope you will come with me on this new adventure! <3<3
> 
> Many kudos to you!! <3<3


End file.
